The Stepford Family
by whatwhat
Summary: Haley and Nathan aren't friends,they can't stand each others friends.One morning her father and his mother drop the bomb,they are married and moving in together and there is nothing the two can do about it.Please Review and read,very original
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: This is a story about Haley James and Nathan Scott, whose lives become intertwined when her father marries his mother, without even meeting the other children. Almost everything is still the same from the 1st season with a few exceptions. The characters from the first season are all used. I'm not sure if the others will be. Oh yea and couples are not the same as they are in the beginning I'm not sure where I'm going couple wise, so please read and review. I want to know if this story is worth continuing.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Your what?" Haley said getting angry at the words she heard her father utter. She could not believe that he was doing this to her, not on this day.

"Stop being a drama queen Hales." He said calmly to her. She knew that he had been dating a woman, but this was ridiculous.

"Dad, listen to reason." She stood up and began pacing back and fourth, Mr. James sat there and watched his only daughter, "You have just met this woman, and sure she's probably a great lady, but she just got divorced and you're her rebound."

"Haley!" Her dad said in his warning tone.

"Sorry, but look at where I'm coming from. You are moving her and her son, whom I have never even met, into our house." She stopped pacing and looked directly into his eyes, "Why can't you take this slower?"

"I know you're still upset about your mother, and I know you have gotten comfortable with it being just me and you, but I love her." She could believe that he was being like this, had he forgotten so soon?

"Are you sure? You've only been out like three times." She said beginning to whine.

"Yes, I love her. Can't you please just give this a try for me?" He asked pleading to his only child. Haley thought back to when her mother had been alive, those where the happiest times of her life. She was in a major car wreck that took her life when Haley was only 10 years old; on the first day of 5th grade and this was the first woman that her dad had ever dated. It had been 6 years with just him and her. She ran her fingers threw her long blonde hair and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She said picking up her backpack. Not only would she have to put up with this new woman invading her space, but she supposedly had a son, and to make matters worse, he was Haley's age. When she had first heard that her dad was dating Debra Woods, Haley racked her brain trying to figure out who her son was, but there was no one with the last name Woods in her class, or in her school. Her dad never told her much else about the woman, and after their long weekend away together, Haley had woken up to the announcement that she was now someone's step-daughter. She opened the door, trying to get out of the house before the tears came, but her father reached her before she could close the door.

"Thank you. Can you be home early, Debra and her son are coming over for dinner."

"Tonight!?" She spitted out furiously.

"Yes, tonight." She didn't answer her father because her voice was lost inside her throat, and the tears she was trying desperately to hold back began to escape. She walked away.

* * *

"Hales, wait up!" Haley turned and noticed her best friend Lucas Scott running to catch up with her, when he reached her he noticed her tears. "What's wrong?" He was always so sweet and caring when it came to her, as was his mother. When her mother had died the two took her in and included her to their family, and she was grateful.

"Nothing," She said wiping her angry tears away.

"Come on Hales, you can tell me."

"Do you know what today is?" She asked looking more upset than before, she crossed her arms over her body and looked up at him. He towered over her by a good 6 inches; he knitted his eyebrows and looked into her eyes searching for the answers.

"It's the first day of school, and I didn't think that you would be coming." He said softly pulling her to the side of the building. School hadn't started yet so they were free to talk, without interruption. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to clear her throat. "What happened?" He asked her.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death and my father wakes up and decides to tell me that he got married yesterday." She said looking into the distance.

"That's great. Your not happy for him?"

"NO!" She shook her head violently and looked directly into his eyes, "My father and I have spent the last 6 years, on this day mourning the loss of my mom, and he forgets her. He didn't even suggest me staying home. All he was worried about was making sure I'd be at this dinner he and the bride of Satan were making to introduce the kids."

"Did you mention it to him?" She knew her best friend was stating the obvious and not trying to hurt her feelings, but she couldn't help it but ache.

"Why should I?"

"Why should he?"

"Shut-up Lucas!" She said and turned to storm off but before she could he swung her around and looked at her threw his sad blue eyes; he always missed her mother too. When they were little, Lucas and Haley didn't get along too well, but Karen and Haley's mom always made them play together, and after her mother died he showed his true loyalty and they had been inseparable ever since. "Why are you on his side?"

"You know I'm not. I'm on yours, and if you want to we can skip classes today and talk about your mom. We can even skip this dinner your dad is planning and go get pizza." He was beginning to sound like the best friend she knew and loved. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, and so much is going on." She said when they pulled away from their hug, "Thanks for the offer but I can't."

"That's the Haley James I know, the one who doesn't skip unless she has her parents permission." He said laughing and pulling her back into the flow of students on the sidewalk. The bell rang and they headed for their first period, English. Haley sat in her seat, in the front row, and Lucas sat behind her. It was their favorite subject and they were excited to have it together.

"Ok, everyone calm down." The teacher called as the second bell rang, "Let's act like eleventh graders instead of first graders." He said sending a condescending smile around the room, this made Haley laugh, but she quickly stopped herself. "They say that people can be described in one word. Their whole existence can be seen by this one word. You have been peers for 11 years and you should be able sum up those 11 years in one word. I want to know what those words are, and that will help me choose. For example, I would look at Jake over here and describe him as a scholar." Jake grinned and the class laughed, "So we are going to try this. Lets see, Brooke describe Haley in one word."

"Loser." She said quickly causing the whole class to laugh, Haley glanced behind her and shot the brunette a look.

"Care to give a rebuttal Miss James?" The teacher asked her.

"Sure, easy." Haley said, and the class laughed again, Haley glanced over her shoulder and saw Brooke's mouth drop and eyes narrow in Haley's direction.

"Alright, that's enough." The teacher said claming the class down, "This exercise is not to make fun of people or to call each other names, and we are merely trying to use our vocabulary. Hmm, let's try it again. Lucas describe Peyton in one word."

He glanced back at the blonde who looked up from her drawing and stared at him, "Misunderstood." He responded, before turning back around to face the instructor.

"Peyton, describe Lucas." He prompted.

"Brooder." She responded with a look of pure confusion from her best friend Brooke, Peyton shrugged her shoulders before looking back down at her paper.

"Good we are finally getting somewhere." The teacher noticed Nathan's hand shoot up, "Yes Nathan?"

"I have a word for Lucas." He told the teacher, who raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. Let's move on." The rest of the exersise was pretty tame and before the bell rang the teacher made another announcement, "So we are going to have partners for the rest of the semester, and they are going to help me determine your grades." The class got excited and began to whisper about who they would be paired with, "Calm down, I will decide who is with whom, and at the end of the semester I want you to be able to find a word that will describe this whole person's existence." The class moaned, "Ok, I want the brooder with hmm, Brooke. I won't use the name that Haley chose for you. I want Haley with the captain, I want miss misunderstood with the scholar…" Haley blocked out the rest and glanced back in Nathan Scott's direction. Her day just went for bad to tragic, she could believe that her grade depended on the biggest screw up in the school.

* * *

"So what are we having today?" Lucas asked Haley sitting down across from her on the picnic bench that they always shared.

"I have tuna." She said looking at it disgustingly.

"I have roast beef, wanna trade?" He asked showing her the sandwich his mom made for him. She smiled brightly and traded with him.

"What's up?" Skillz said sitting down next to Haley and Mouth sitting next to Lucas.

"So I've decided that it would be best if someone killed me." Haley said to the guys and they all turned and looked at her oddly, "What? I mean then I wouldn't have to put up with this new family. From what my dad has told me they are like the step ford family," Haley explained.

"You haven't even met them yet." Mouth spoke up.

"So what?" She asked.

"Just give them a try," Mouth told her trying to be comforting.

"I just think that it would be better for someone to off me, rather than get pissed at these people and kill one of them."

"Hales, we aren't going to kill you. What would we do if we needed tutoring?" Skillz said, causing Haley to smile, he put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She looked at the three guys with her thankful that they had accepted her into their group with no questions, they like her for her and didn't care what her family status was.

"Then help me kill the family?" She asked only half jokingly. The guys laughed.

"We've got your back, you know that right? You don't have to worry about a thing. Plus if you do kill them you'll need us to help drag the bodies." He told her.

"Right." She said defeated. Mouth and Skillz stood up and left the two best friends together, "Come on Luke, help me." She whined.

"Oh look, tutor girl and her boyfriend, our partners." Brooke said walking by holding her boyfriend's hand. Haley rolled her eyes at the girl.

"We aren't dating." She said dryly.

"That's right, you're a loser, and he has potential." She continued to taunt her.

"Don't you have somewhere else you could be, like…" Haley looked around the courtyard and pointed towards a random guy, "that guy's bed." She paused for a brief second while Brooke looked angry, then continued, "Oh, you've probably already been there, what about his friend?" Lucas laughed at his friend's humor, she was always able to hold her own when it came to the popular crowd.

"I swear…" Brooke began, but her boyfriend cut her off.

"You wanna hear the word I have that sums up your life now, big brother?" Nathan Scott, Capitan of the basketball team and king of the school (at least he thought he was king of the school) asked her best friend. She couldn't stand the sight of him, but she knew it was worse for Lucas, because of their history, or lack there of. Lucas and Nathan had the same dad, Dan Scott, who chose to abandon Lucas before he was born. Leaving Karen Roe to raise him on her own, and as far as Haley was concerned she was glad, he wouldn't be the same sweet and caring man if he had come from that family. Lucas looked into his brother's eyes and waited, "Bastard." Lucas stood up and picked up his bag of food. He glared at the two, and pushed him as he was walking by, Nathan stood there and laughed. He turned back to Haley and winked at her. "We're gonna have a great semester together."

"You make me sick." She said before leaving the two.

"I can't believe you said that to him," Brooke said shocked as she watched Haley walk away. He grinned at her, obviously happy with himself. She dropped his hand and tried to search his eyes.

"What?" He said defending himself.

"Nathan, that was horrible. He had nothing to do with your scum of a dad ditching his mom."

"So your on his side now?" Nathan now getting angrier said to her

"Of course not, but come on have a little bit of class."

"Oh and you calling her a loser is classy?" He was now crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her.

"Haley and I have history."

"So do Lucas and I."

"No, Lucas' mom and your dad have history, not the two of you. Why can't you just let it go?"

"I wouldn't have to talk to him if he wouldn't have joined my basketball team." Nathan fumed this summer when Whitey had announced that there would be a new starter on the team and that guy happened to be his dad's oldest son. He didn't want to be anywhere near him, but the coach always had it out for both him and his dad.

"Your team?"

"Yea, Brooke, my team." She shook her head and turned to leave him, but he grabbed her arm, "Just leave Lucas to me and I'll leave Haley to you." He told her in a half apology. "Plus I really don't need anything else on my plate right now." He said talking about fighting with her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Brooke had seen him frustrated when he first got to school, but he plastered on his fake smile, as always and walked the halls of the school like a king. She hated that he would never really tell her his true feelings, but that was because all they really were was a social couple. They both knew that they weren't in love and they never would be, they could hardly stand to be in the same room half the time, but with him being the captain of the basketball team and her being head cheerleader, the school expected them to date.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said pulling her with him.

"Is it your dad?" He had one weak moment and spilled the secret about how his father Dan Scott continued braiding him about the game so much that his mother divorced him. He also told her about the fights his mother and father got into, but he wasn't ready to spill this secret yet.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He said threw gritted teeth. She pulled her hand out of his grasp, and walked the other direction. "Brooke!" He called she stopped and then spun around.

"Fine. Don't talk, and we won't date." She said before walking away. He watched her go; not willing to follow her and try to make up he couldn't handle this. His father was breathing down his neck about Lucas being on the team, it was the first day of school and he had already been called into the office to talk about his grades from last year, and to make his life just that much better his mother had dropped a bomb this morning. She had gotten married and they would be moving out of the two-bedroom apartment that they had been living in for the past 4 months to move across town with her new husband and his daughter. Nathan never really cared what his mother did, he never asked questions, and just never really said much, but now that it was beginning to affect his life he was upset. Not only would he have to put up with this girl, who probably knew him and had a crush on him, he would have to move yet again, and this time it was to a middle class neighborhood. He rolled his eyes thinking about it, he had grown up with Brooke, Peyton, Tim and the rest of his friends on the rich side of town and he loved it, but now he was crossing over, and he was not ready to share that information yet. He had to do something to stop this from happening.

* * *

"Haley I know you miss her, but your dad deserves to be happy, and he's not trying to replace her." Karen told the girl who had been like her daughter for as long as she knew her. The blonde used her hair to shield her face from being seen, she didn't want to think about it anymore. "Do you remember the story of how your mother and I met, and how you and Lucas met?" Haley silently nodded her head, "The day we met we were both at the hospital and we were put into the same room, because they had so many sick people there and all the private rooms had already been filled. Neither of you kids were ready to come out yet, so we had plenty of time to sit there and wait." Haley glanced up when Karen paused, "She and I hit it off right away, she was in her twenties right out of college, and here I was an 18 year old just out of high school, and yet we bonded over you kids. She had moved to Tree Hill about six months before and hadn't met a sole, and all my friends took off to college. We talked and laughed and shared stories about everything."

"I'm sorry." Haley said reaching out to touch Karen's hand; she knew how hard it was for all of them. Karen, not wanting to show Haley her own tears, just smiled fondly of the woman they both loved.

"Your dad was away a lot on business trips and Keith wasn't able to make it to the hospital right away so, she and I stuck together to fight the pain. You were going to be the first to come, so they transferred her into a private room and she had you right away. But your mom, being the wonderful person she was, didn't stay in her room after she found out you were healthy and sleeping. She demanded that the doctor put her in a wheelchair and wheel her next to my bedside so that I had someone there with me. Your dad was furious when he found out. He had arrived just before you were born and had followed you to the nursery, I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he came back to check on his wife and she was missing." Karen and Haley both shared a laugh. "He marched down to my room and when he saw the two of us together he knew that there was no way he was tearing her out of that room." Karen allowed a tear to fall from her eye. "Lucas was much more stubborn than you, he refused to come, and once he did, your mother demanded that our two children be put side by side in the nursery, because they were going to be best friends and get married someday." Karen smiled over at Haley's look, the parents had always said that they would get married but there was absolutely no attraction between the two best friends, "We were also put into the same room, and ever since that day your mother and I were inseparable. Much like you and Lucas." Karen said fondly.

"I miss her." Haley admitted. Karen wrapped her arms around the young girl, and leaned her head against Haley's.

"I do too, everyday. I look up when I hear that bell and hope that it is your mother coming in to tell me the latest thing that you and Lucas have gotten into." Karen said laughing. "No one, especially your father will ever forget her. Very few people reach the status of unforgettable, but your mother is one of them, and he won't."

"But why…" Haley began but her words were lost in her throat.

"People are allowed to make mistakes, and this might just be one of his."

"I know, but what about how I feel?"

"What about how he feels?"

"So what I feel should be thrown out the window and forgotten?"

"Of course not, but sometimes we have to be able to forgive the ones we love for forgetting to ask how we feel. Have you ever asked your father how he felt when your mother died?"

"No, I never thought about it, I assumed he was upset."

"Did he ask you?"

"All the time, to make sure I was talking about my feelings." Karen nodded her head and looked at Haley smiling.

"It's been 6 years and she is still missed." Karen stood up and walked around the counter.

"I know." Haley said softly.

"Don't be too hard on your dad, he's been threw a lot and he deserves this happiness." Haley nodded and stood up to leave.

"Thanks," Haley told the woman.

"No problem. I'm here any time you want to talk." Haley left the café, she was supposed to work the evening shift, but because of this stupid dinner she had to ask off, and that led to the talk with Karen. Haley didn't mind, talking to the woman always gave her perspective on different situations, and she was thankful for her.

* * *

"Nathan, it's about time you got home," His mother scolded with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing. "First impressions last a lifetime, and I don't want to be late."

"Whatever mom." He said walking into his room and pulling out a polo shirt and some khaki's.

"No, it's not whatever mom. You need to learn that when I say be home at a certain time, it's not for fun, and I'm not just trying to ruin your life."

"Ok mom." He said, "Would you mind if I took a shower, or do you just want me to smell?" He knew he was pushing her buttons, but he couldn't help it, he wanted her to feel the way he felt.

"Nathan Scott, I am not joking with you." She said fuming, "Ten minuets." She walked away from his door, and left him there. He quickly showered and got dressed; walking out of his room he noticed his mother had changed as well. When he got home she was in a suit, one like she would wear to an interview, now she was dressed in a black dress that reminded him of a housewives dress.

"What was wrong with the suit?" He asked as she was pacing back and forth.

"Oh I just thought it was too formal, how does the dress look?" She asked modeling it for him.

"You look good mom." He responded.

"What's wrong honey? You're acting strange, did something happen at school?" She placed her hand on his arm and made him look at her.

"Nope, you know about Dad's son joining the team already."

"Nathan, we talked about this…"

"I know, and I'm dealing with it."

"Then what is it?"

"It's this mom," He said upset, "It's all of it. The divorce happened 4 months ago, I'm not over it, and I know you're not over it."

"Nathan…"

"Mom, seriously, this guy can't be more than a rebound for you."

"Don't say that." She said offended. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be married, why can't you last give dad another chance?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because it's Dan Scott, and he tries to control both of us to the point of suffocation. That's why, and I refuse to sit back and let him ruin your life."

"Yet you're doing the same thing." Nathan didn't want to hear anything else he stepped outside and hopped into his mother's SUV. She quickly followed him and started the car.

"I think that you are over reacting and once you realize just how great this man is, you will see that this is not me ruining your life." Were the only words spoken on the ride to the new family's house.

* * *

"Hello!" Mr. James said sticking out his hand to greet his new stepson. Nathan obliged and then stepped in his new house and stood silently. He watched as his mother and her new husband hugged and shared a deep kiss. He couldn't stand it, and was relieved when he heard his phone ring.

"Nathan, please turn that off." His mother told him but he glanced down and answered it anyways. She shook her head and apologized softly for her son, and the two hugged again. Nathan walked back to the SUV and leaned against it talking to Tim, his best friend.

"What's up man?" Time said coming threw the line.

"Nothing, I'm just about to go insane." Nathan replied.

"Well why don't you come over and we can play some Madden."

"Naw, I can't."

"Why? You with the girl?" Time asked referring to Brooke. Nathan thought for a second, determining whether or not to lie.

"No, my mom and I are going to some family friend's house for dinner."

"Oh, then come by afterwards." Tim replied.

"They live out of town, so it'll be a while."

"That's lame. Get out of it."

"I know, but mom says they have a hot daughter my age." He said smiling and then looked up at the house he was about to move into and quickly wiped the smile off his face.

"Aw, well now your talkin'. What about Brooke?"

"She's played out man." He said and he heard Tim's laugh over the line, when he glanced up he saw his mother pull back a blind and look out at him, "Listen I gotta go. See ya in later." He hung up before he heard what else Tim had to say.

* * *

"Haley!" She heard her dad call. She heard him and his new wife talking downstairs and immediately hid in her room, she wanted to spend as little time as possible with them. She rolled off of her bed and slowly opened her door. "Haley! I mean it, get down here now!" She heard the irritation in her father's voice and picked up her pace a little. She walked down the hallway and then stood at the top of the steps and hesitated. The front door opened and in walked; whom Haley assumed was her new stepbrother. He turned and closed the door, his face away from her, so she began down the steps and then both teens stopped dead in their tracks. The stared at each other, unable to speak or move. Nathan was the first, he grinned up at her, she waited until she was at the bottom of the steps and then opened the front door.

"Get out." She said to him. He started towards the door, without a problem.

"With pleasure." He said, Haley was about to close the door when she heard her father and his new wife behind her.

"Haley, I see you've met Nathan." Her father spoke up; she left the door and spun around looking her father dead in the eye.

"You married his mother?" She asked emphasizing 'his'. Haley was so focused on Nathan; she didn't even notice the blonde who pulled her into a hug. She let her arms lay limp at her side and glared at her father.

As the woman pulled away, "I've always wanted a daughter." She gushed, Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm not your daughter."

"No, but we are going to be close like mother and daughter." The woman was grinning.

"Look, Mrs. Scott, no disrespect but I don't think that's going to happen." Haley crossed her arms around herself and she heard Nathan's snort from behind her. She felt her father's eyes on her, so she turned and faced Nathan, who was wearing the famous Scott smirk, the one that both he and Lucas could do to perfection.

"Debra, I'm sorry for her…"

"No, Jeff it's ok. I think I came on too strong." She assured her new husband, Nathan watched as Haley rolled her eyes yet again for the third time since he had noticed her.

"But Haley," Debra said stepping up and placing a light hand on her shoulder, "Please call me Deb or Debra. I haven't been Mrs. Scott in a very long time."

"Since when is 4 months a very long time?" Nathan asked her, not expecting an answer.

"Nathan…"

"Let's sit down." Haley's dad told them, and he led his new bride into the dining room, followed by the two children. Everyone sat in silence, eating and staring. "Nathan, your mother tells me you're the captain of the basketball team?" Nathan nodded and shoveled another mouthful in, so he wouldn't have to speak. "How are they gonna do this year?" Everyone looked at Nathan waiting for him to swallow his food.

"We're going to be undefeated." He said and Haley's dad nodded, "Mr. James did you play basketball?"

"Please call me Jeff. I never played myself but I do know a little about it."

"Do you watch it, Jeff?" Haley's father shook his head no.

"This is just great." Nathan said looking at his mother, and Haley knew what was being said by his looks, although her dad seemed to be too entranced by the wicked witch herself.

"Dad, did I tell you that Lucas was offered a starting position on the team?" Haley pointed the question at her father, and looked at Nathan sideways, who glared over at her.

"That's great." Her dad said genuinely excited, "Are you going to be going a watching more games now?" He asked his daughter, she smiled and nodded. "Good you can cheer both Nathan and Lucas on then."

"Oh, is Lucas your boyfriend?" Deb asked causing Haley to choke on her drink, Nathan sat back and laughed openly.

"No, he's my best friend. But he's the reason the team will be undefeated, he's by far the best player." She confidently said, Nathan choked when she finished. They all looked at him strangely, and then Deb smiled.

"My son lacks modesty, he's not use to people telling him that someone is better." Deb told the table.

"Well maybe you and Lucas could be good friends, it might make it easier for you and Haley." Haley grinned and looked directly at her uncomfortable stepbrother, this was so perfect. He looked at Haley, then towards Haley's dad, and then directly at his mother.

"Lucas Scott and I will never be close friends." He said standing up, Deb's eyes widened in horror as she was about to see the train wreck that was going to be their dinner, Haley smiled brightly at the outburst, and then covered it when she noticed her father eyeing her. "Excuse me."

"Nathan, please don't go." He didn't stop for his mother or for the apologies her father sent over to him. She heard the backdoor slam closed and she looked up from her plate of forgotten food into the eyes of her very angry father.

"Haley Elizabeth James," He used her full name to tell her that she was in trouble.

"What?" She said innocently, "I didn't do anything."

"You knew exactly what you were doing bringing Lucas up tonight." She shoved her chair back from the table angrily, and stood up.

"SO now I'm not allowed to talk about my best friend? What are you two doing here?" Haley yelled surprising the two adults, no one noticed that Nathan had come back inside and was standing they're watching, "You are making my life and Nathan's life miserable. We hate each other, I hate his girlfriend, he hates my best friend, and we do not get along. You are so wrapped up in your own self fish needs that you can't see what is in front of you." She began to storm out before the tears escaped, but she stopped when Nathan stepped back threw the door.

"I've never in my life said this, but Haley's right." He placed his hand on her shoulder and then they looked up at each other, silently thanking the other for the support.

* * *

**Please Review, I really want to know what you think of my story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once their eyes met and the moment passed she shrugged her shoulder so that he was no longer touching her. She narrowed her eyes, "I don't need your help." She ran up her stairs and slammed her door. Nathan watched her go; he knew that there was no way that this was going to happen.

"If you're going to do this, then I'm moving in with dad." He told his mom before he left the house. Deb glanced at Jeff; he reached for her hand and patted it.

"They'll come around, I'm sure of it." He told her not really convincing himself.

"I don't think so, they really seem to hate each other." Jeff nodded at her comment, "I can't let Nathan live with his dad, I just can't." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You won't lose him, I promise." He whispered in her ear, "We'll work this all out." She stood up, and turned back to him.

"I guess tomorrow is a bad day to start this whole move thing." She said softly, he pulled her back and looked directly into her eyes.

"I think we should do it."

"What?" She asked surprised with him.

"Do we want our children running our lives?" She shook her head no, "Granted I think that we sprung this on them too fast, but I don't want them to think that these tantrums are going to work on us." She couldn't stop looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I agree." She took a deep breath, "Let's do it, and Nathan will not be going to live with his father."

"And Haley will make the transition as easy as possible on you two." He kissed her and followed her to the door. Her eyes shoot up the staircase and then back at her new husband, "I love you Debra James."

"I love you too." She said before kissing him, "Are we going to tell them about the honeymoon?" He grinned thinking about the trip that they planned and paid for before they got married.

"No, I think we should wait, at least until this weekend. We should make the move smooth and then focus on the rest later."

"Ok, I love you." She closed the door behind her and disappeared.

* * *

Haley couldn't help but cry after her explosion in the dining room, her father was ruining her life and there was nothing she could do about that. She held a framed picture of her mother and wiped a tear off of the glass. She missed her so much, and wished that she could be here, so that Nathan wouldn't be hounding in on her family.

"Haley?" Her dad's voice came threw the door, and she ignored him, she didn't feel like talking of seeing him. She hoped that he would take the hint and just go away. "I hope your decent, cause I'm coming in." He announced opening the door. She set down the frame and rolled over to the other side of her bed. He sat down next to her and gently touched her arm, "We've never been like this. Talk to me Haley bub." He said the nickname that her mother use to call her, and after her mother passed away he picked it up because she missed it so much. The name made her cry a little more, he felt her sob, "Tell me what's wrong." She had enough, she jumped up and looked at him, not caring that her make-up had smeared down her face or that she was shaking.

"What's the matter?" She said threw gritted teeth, "Why don't you take a guess dad." She needed her body to stop shaking so she crossed her arms around herself.

"Haley, I know she's not your mother…"

"Whatever."

"Stop brushing me off like that. I'm your father and I deserve some respect." He said standing as well.

"You have to earn respect, and after today you've lost all of mine." She spit out.

"Haley…"

"I know you loved mom, and I hope that you love this lady, but what about the memory of my mother? Should we throw it out the window?"

"Come on…"

"That's what I thought." She walked past him and down the stairs with him following closely behind.

"You are talking to me about this." He reached over and shut the door that she had opened.

"I bet if you rack that brain of yours you'll come up with an answer to why I'm so upset. Especially today." She crossed her arms again and tapped her foot waiting. It felt like forever had passed, when he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She stood there unable to move, and she felt a tear fall on her head.

"I know exactly what today is," He whispered to her, "I didn't say anything because I thought you had forgotten."

"Why would I forget?"

"Every year the day before your mother died, we eat dinner together, and then you head up to bed. Since the next day is a school day, but around midnight you come downstairs and curl up and watch the little mermaid, and fall asleep on the couch." Tears fell from her eyes remembering the tradition, it was as important to her dad just as it was to her.

"Just like I did with you and mom that night." She said softly, she felt his head nod.

"Last night you didn't come down. I put the tape in and fell asleep watching the movie."

"Dad, I forgot."

"It's ok. We are entitled to forget things and to change traditions."

"But I went to bed before you even got home from your trip." She said remembering the night before.

"I know, so I put your dinner in the oven so it would stay warm for you."

"I'm…"

"Don't be sorry. Your mother knows how we both feel about her, and she's watching over us."

"I miss her."

"Me too. But you have to give Debra a try for me."

"Why?"

"I love her too, and I think your mom sent her to me. Your mom always told me that if she were to die first that she would want me to remarry someone great, who would love you." Haley couldn't speak. "I need you to try." Haley nodded her head and ran up the stairs.

Before closing her door she turned and saw her father crying, "I'll try, but that's all I can promise." She knew that she and Nathan would never be friends, but her dad needed this woman, so she would try.

* * *

"You made me look like a fool." Deb said to Nathan once they got back to the apartment.

"How do you think I feel?" He asked her. "You want me to live with Lucas' best friend!" He yelled at her. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly.

"I understand that you are angry and this has all come as a shock, but Nathan, I love that man."

"Love just isn't enough." He told her before turning away. She grabbed his arm and twisted him back around.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"That's what you told me five months ago when I asked you if you still loved dad, when you first told me about the divorce."

"I'm sorry that you are hurt about your father and I not staying together. So many things happened, that you just wouldn't understand." She tried to explain it to him.

"Whatever." He said taking his arm back and going into his room.

"Nate, I love you. You are my world, but he makes me laugh and smile and he makes me feel everything that a person should feel."

"Mom, I've never interfered in anything you've done in your life. You're my mom, you know best, but did you stop to think about me and what this would do to me."

"You know Haley mentioned at the house that her dad and I were doing this for self fish reasons, and you agreed. But all I'm hearing from you is me, me, me."

"Well maybe if you'd listen."

"Your 16 years old, and you are almost a man, what am I supposed to do after you leave?"

"You went ever supposed to leave dad." He yelled.

"I didn't love your father, not like I use to."

"Whatever."

"What is it with you and that word. That's all you ever say to me, whatever, whatever. Stop and actually speak. I want to know what your big problem is."

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"Fine, then don't forget to start packing." She tried to close his bedroom door, but he caught it.

"You can't be serious about me moving into that house." He protested.

"You aren't going to threaten me. I have custody of you, and your dad has limited visitations, per what you said to the judge. Nathan if you really want to live with him, then have him start up a custody battle and we'll go from there." She turned and left him standing there speechless. His mother had never stood up for herself like that before.

* * *

"So you never told me how the whole family dinner thing went," Lucas said as they were walking to school the next day. Haley rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"It was the worst."

"Do you at least like them?"

"Nope."

"Did you give them a chance?"

"Lucas, can we please talk about something else?" She wasn't ready to share the horrible news with him just yet, because truthfully it hadn't sunk in her own head yet.

"Sure." He said, but they walked in silence, silence that she wished would go away, because all she heard in her head was Nathan Scott, Nathan Scott. She shook her head and stopped walking; Lucas smiled and stopped with her, knowing that silence would get to her. "You ready to talk yet?" He knew her too well.

"It's Nathan."

"What?" He asked confused.

"My dad's new wife is none other than Nathan Scott's mom." Haley said the words out loud but still didn't let them sink into her own head. He stood there not knowing what to say or how to act. "Say something." She said exasperated.

"I think…"

"I mean how is this ever going to work? He and I hate each other, and we hate each others friends." She paused looking at him.

"Well…"

"Sure our parents love each other, but is love really enough when you have two teenagers who can't stand each other?"

"Um…"

"It's ridiculous, and there's going to be nothing but pain." She paused but he wouldn't dare try to talk again, "Thanks for helping me with this Luke, you're a great friend." She smiled and walked into their first period classroom. He followed her in shaking his head.

* * *

"SO for the last 15 minuets of class I want you paired up with your partners and discussing this story." The teacher said holing up a copy of the short story we just had to read. Nathan shot an irritated glance towards the teacher and then glanced up and saw Lucas walking towards him.

"You wanna just switch seats?" Lucas asked straight to the point.

"No what I really want is for you to go back up there and sit with your girlfriend and let me work with mine." Nathan said angrily, Tim laughed.

"Well that's not going to happen, so why don't you make this as painless as possible for all of us and just get up and work with Haley."

"I knew you guys were dating." Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke." Peyton said watching the whole scene, Brooke glanced over, and shrugged. Nathan and Lucas continued staring at each other until the teacher stepped up.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No sir." Nathan said standing up and walking to the front of the room, he didn't need any more problems at school, so he decided to leave this alone. Haley kept her back to the whole scene and was busy scribbling on her notebook. She was going to try and pull off a good grade in this class, even though she was being forced to work with him. "So you gonna turn around and work with me?" He whispered in her ear. Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"I would rather choke on my own spit."

"I think we could arrange that."

"Ha. Very funny."

"So, why don't you be a good little sister and tell me the answers to this homework and then we'll go back to pretending like we don't know each other." He said and she knew he was smirking behind her.

She spun her head around, "Why don't you shut the fu…" The bell rang and the rest of her sentence was lost in the loud noise that surrounded them. He continued to smirk, amused by setting her off.

"Come on baby, I'm tired of this class." Brooke said standing next to his desk whining.

He didn't take his eyes off Haley as she was throwing her things in her bag, he couldn't figure this girl out. "Yea let's go." He stood up and Brooke headed for the door, he bent down as he stepped passed Haley and whispered, "See you home."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who posted a review...please kepp them coming. I really haven't decided on the couples yet, but I will say that I am obsseively huge Naley fan, so you can count on the sooner or later. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haley, maybe you can show Nathan around the house." Her father told her as the four were standing outside, watching the movers.

"Do I have too?" She whined, Nathan glanced over half smiling and put his arm around her.

"What my sister meant was, she would be happy to show me around." She looked up at him and pushed his arm off of her. Her dad nodded satisfied and turned around. Nathan and Haley walked inside, leaving their parents out in the cold.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped at him.

"That was me saving you from getting in trouble."

"Why don't you let me handle my dad, and you…you can go jump off a cliff."

"If it would make you a little nicer, show me the cliff." Haley walked away and headed up the stairs.

"Bathroom, bedroom, my room. Welcome home." She pointed out the rooms as she passed them and then walked into her room, before shutting the door she turned, "Stop calling me your sister." With that she closed the door.

"Thanks!" He yelled threw the wall.

* * *

"We're going to get dinner." Haley's dad said sticking his head into her room; she glanced up from her computer screen acknowledging him. "Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks." She said looking back at her laptop. Her dad stepped in, closed the door behind him and sat on her bed.

"Haley-bub you said you would try."

She sighed and glanced up towards him again, "I know dad. I just have a ton of homework and I don't want to stop."

"It's the second day of school, could you please come with us?"

"Where?"

"We were thinking about the new restaurant on Broadway."

"Dad I really need to finish this."

"Fine, I'll bring you home something." He stood up shaking his head in disappointment and leaving her alone to do her homework.

* * *

"P-Sawyer!" Peyton paused and waited for her best friend Brooke to catch up. "I haven't talked to you in days. What's up?"

"Nothing really." Peyton said smiling over at her.

"Right, well Nathan's up to something and we have to find out what it is." Brooke said on a mission.

"Why do I always have to be included in your little missions?" Peyton asked her best friend seriously.

"Because, you're my best friend, and I know you won't say no." Brooke grinned. "Ever since the first day of school he has been acting strange."

"He has not. He's been completely normal."

"That's what people who really don't know him say, but I am not one of his followers."

"And I am?" She would have been offended if she didn't know Brooke that well.

"No, you know what I mean. You and he are only friends through me." They stopped at Brooke's locker so she could get her books for class.

"Nathan and I were friends long before you came in the picture." She smiled to herself, she knew she was irritating her, but she loved it.

"Sure, you went to grade school together, but that doesn't mean you know him better than me."

"Just because you sleep with him." Peyton said laughing. She stopped herself from reminding Brooke that Peyton and Nathan were each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend. And they shared their first kisses together, but this always drove Brooke crazy, so she didn't say anything.

"Whatever, but he is hiding something." Brooke glanced over her shoulder and saw Lucas and Haley coming down the hallway. "Hey Broody!" She called to him, he looked at Haley and then back at her, "Come here, I need to talk to you." She said waving him over.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton asked her concerned, especially when her best friend glanced at her and grinned. Lucas made his way threw the crowded hallway and over to her, with Haley following.

"What's up?" He said dryly, obviously with his guard up.

"Have you met my friend Peyton?" Brooke said introducing the two. Lucas looked up at her intensely and she turned her head as if he was able to read her innermost thoughts. "What is that look?" She asked the two. Neither answered her, "Whatever. Listen so I don't think I'll have a chance to finish the homework, can I copy yours?"

"It's Friday, you have all weekend." He told her shaking his head.

"Ok, let me rephrase. I just don't want to do the homework, can I copy yours on Monday?" Haley laughed when she heard Brooke say this, and Brooke glanced at her for the first time. "Can I help you tutor girl?"

"No you can't copy my homework." He said dryly, he hopped Haley wouldn't come back with something.

"Fine, but if you ever need anything from me, forget it." She said and pushed passed the two of them. Peyton closed her locker, before walking away she shot a small smile towards Haley and then nervously glanced up at Lucas. Haley watched Peyton go and then turned to her best friend, grinning.

"What was that?" She asked laughing; he shook his head and left her standing there.

* * *

"Haley?" She heard Deb's voice call for her up the stairs. She had spent the last week in her room, focused on nothing except homework, trying her hardest to stay away from the Scott's who had invaded her house. She sighed, she knew she had to go down there and talk to the woman. She walked down the steps and Deb was standing in the living room looking around.

"Yea?" She said shortly, she might have to tolerate the woman, but she certainly didn't have to become best friends.

"I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together this weekend." She suggested, Haley glanced towards the front door, she had found her escape route. "Your dad is on a business trip and Nathan is spending the weekend with his father, so I just thought it would be a perfect time to hang out."

"I'm really busy this weekend, work and school work…"

"I'm sure you can change your schedule just a little." The woman seemed so genuine and kind, but Haley didn't want to know this woman.

"I just don't think I can." Deb looked down. She sat lightly on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, Haley sat down as well.

"I don't want to replace your mother."

"Um…"

"Really, I don't. The other night your father ensured me that it would be fine. I thought that you might get upset, with everything, especially on that day, but your father insisted that you would be happy to meet me." Haley folded her hands over her lab, as much as she didn't want to know this woman, she didn't want to discuss her mother with this woman even more. Deb sensed her uncomfortable ness and placed her hands over Haley's. "I want to be a friend. I want to get to know you, all I'm asking for is a couple of hours."

"Whatever." Haley said standing up.

"You and my son are so much a like it's funny." She said smiling gently.

"Don't compare Nathan and I." She said harsher than she meant to.

"He's not that bad, ya know." She said softly, "But you'll learn that over time."

"I have some free time Saturday morning." Haley said before walking upstairs.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Hey dad." Nathan said walking into his house, he missed this house and he wished that they would let him move back in.

"Son." His dad said happily coming into the room, "How's the team looking?"

"We're going to be great this year, except your oldest son is really holding us back."

"He's not my son, and he's a screw up."

"Well Whitey is giving him my spot and moving me to small forward."

"He took you off of shooting guard? What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better decide fast. How's the new family?"

"Um…"

"That man, Mr. James, he's a real tool. I went to his office and met him, so I knew who my son was living with and he's a complete idiot. I would say I didn't know what your mom was thinking, but she always did go for the losers."

"She married you." Nathan said agreeing with his father.

"Funny." Dan said sarcastically, "I'm the best thing that happened to her. They'll be divorced in no time."

"Dad, Mom's happy."

"Are you?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. In the meantime, I'm gonna get my lawyer on the phone and get you moved back in over here with me." He heard his dad say the words, and felt his heart drop, he didn't want to live at the other house, he had even gone as far as threatening his mother, but hearing his dad say that he would get custody made him sick.

"Don't do that dad. She won't be married to him for too long, you said so yourself." Nathan said hoping to convince his father.

"You know I played so well my junior year, that even if they had benched me my whole senior year, I still would have been given a scholarship." And he was back on basketball, forgetting about his mom and the new family; he didn't care about anything except the game. His father always bragged about how he was the best player in the family, "You have a lot to live up to son." Nathan left the room and went into his bedroom, and threw his things down, he hated the way his dad was. "Nate, Let's shoot some hoops out back, and let the old man school you."

* * *

"So do you want the Swedish massage or…eww this one looks good. I think I'm gonna get this one." Deb said pointing to the menu. She woke Haley up first thing Saturday morning and dragged her to this spa, Haley felt lost all morning, wishing she would have left her in bed.

"You know, I'm not really into massages." Haley tried to tell her all morning, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Honey, everyone is into massages." Deb said laughing, and patting Haley's arm. She handed Haley the menu and pointed to yet another one of the signature spas. The door to the spa opened and Brooke walked in.

"Mrs. Scott. Hi!" Brooke said not noticing Haley, who sunk down in her chair, and put the menu in front of her face, when she saw the brunette.

"Brooke, how are you?" Deb asked her, not correcting the last name.

"I'm good, just coming to get my weekly massage."

"So are we." Deb said pointing Haley out; Haley lowered the menu, and saw her former best friend raise her eyebrows and smirk. "Do you know my step-daughter Haley?" Her smirk got even wider when she heard Deb say the words.

"Sure, we go to school together." She shot a fake smile towards Haley and turned back to the older woman, "Nathan didn't tell me that you had gotten remarried."

"Last Sunday." Deb said beaming and showing Brooke her ring. Brooke looked at the ring and then back up.

"That's great. I wonder why he didn't share the happy news with me."

"Nathan has not really accepted this to be true yet." Deb told the young girl.

"Funny, I'd probably act the same way." She glanced at Haley and the over to the counter, "Well I'm sure they're ready for me." She hugged Deb, "It's been too long Mrs. Scott, oh should I say Mrs. James now?" She glanced towards Haley, "See ya tutor girl."

"Brooke, you should stop by." Deb called to her, Brooke nodded and waved. Turning back to Haley, "She and Nathan are dating."

"I know."

"I forget you all go to school together. Are you and Brooke friends?"

"Hardly." Haley snorted.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like there's some history there."

"Debra and Haley." The receptionist called to them and Haley breathed a sigh of relief, she wouldn't have to talk or think about Brooke anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say how much fun I'm having writing this story, I have a lot of good things coming up and I want to say thanks for reading it and for reviewing...please keep it up and I'll keep up the chapters!**

* * *

Brooke stood on her toes and gave Nathan a brief kiss. He opened the door wider and she stepped in. "I saw your mom at the spa today," She told him casually.

"Yea?" He said shortly. She followed him as he headed towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She wanted him to talk to her, share this secret.

"Nothing," He handed her a coke and she followed him into the living room.

"She said I should come by and check out your new house." His face turned to stone and he stared at the TV.

"You didn't tell me you moved." She continued to push him.

"Yea, we bought a house down the road finally. It was getting cramped in that apartment." He said, his eyes never leaving the screen. She sucked her lips in wondering what it would take for him to talk to her. She twisted his hair in between her fingers.

"So how's the English project going?

"Fine."

"Haley giving you a hard time?" His body stiffened at the sound of her name, but he quickly relaxed sensing Brooke.

"You know, the usual." He responded shrugging.

"Will you talk to me?" She pulled her hand away from his head, and leaned in front of him. He moved his head around her.

"I'm watching this." He pointed towards the TV. She grabbed the remote and hit the power button. He glanced at her annoyed and stood up to leave the room, walking away from her.

"Talk to me," She followed him to the bottom of the steps.

He began up the steps, "Why are you being like this? I like our relationship, it's easy."

"Me too, but…"

"Then why push me?" He practically yelled.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I know that," He said standing at the top of the steps staring down at her, his voice softened.

"Then why didn't you tell me your mom remarried?" She yelled at him frustrated.

"I just found out," He yelled back.

"What else?"

"Nothing." She stared up at him, "Nothing that I'm ready to talk about."

"Haley maybe?" She knew she was pushing him, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I said leave it alone." He yelled and then went to his room and slammed his bedroom door, she responded by slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

"Wow, I don't think we have ever been this slow before," Jake said sitting next to Haley on a stool. Both were working the dinner shift at the café, and were the only ones in the whole restaurant. She looked up from her book and smiled. 

"I guess I forgot to tell you that you should bring a book with you on days like these," She closed it and turned to him, "The university is still out on summer break and it's Saturday night, no one is coming." She smiled.

"Well this sucks." He responded, "Can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Does that count?" She laughed when she saw his reaction, "Go ahead."

"Do you want to go to a party with me after we close?"

"No, I didn't bring anything. Plus I need a break from people at school." She didn't really want to tell Jake who she was trying to dodge. Jake didn't seem to be a part of the popular crowd, that's why she liked him, he was genuinely a good guy and got along with everyone. She met him when they were freshman, the same time she met the rest of the people she couldn't stand. There were two middle schools in the area, so no one really met until you got to high school and they blend everyone together.

"You look great." He said and then began blushing, "I mean you look fine enough to go to a party."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"Plus, I doubt you will run into to many people from school. My buddy from elementary school is throwing the party. He moved away with his mom like in the fifth grade, and just came back to visit his dad. Me, him and two other guys were best friends back then, so he asked us to spread the word, and he invited a ton of people from his school."

"I don't know…" She hesitated because she wanted to go, lord knows she needs to have a good time and a drink especially after this past week.

"Come on Haley. I want to hang out with you." He began blushing again she smiled at his sweetness.

"Alright, why not?" She agreed and then thought she should take it back, but he grinned and she felt bad. Plus her father was out of town, so she could stay out later.

* * *

"I can't believe he treated me like that." Brooke told the blonde, who was patiently sitting on the bed watching her friend apply lip-gloss. She dropped the lip-gloss and she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the other girl threw the mirror, "I mean he totally had the opportunity to tell me that tutor girl is now his sister." 

"Maybe he doesn't want people to know," Peyton said logically.

"Duh," She flipped her hair a few times and then turned, "Who would want to admit that?" Se swallowed the words hard, she hated the relationship that she and Haley had now, but she said them anyways. She grabbed her purse and led the other girl out of her house.

"She's not that bad." Brooke sent a look towards Peyton, a look of hope, but then covered it up with her narrowed eyes and scowled mouth.

"Are we defending her or talking about my problem?"

"You don't have a problem. Nathan just doesn't want to talk."

"But to just shoved me off like that, uh, he pisses me off. Besides am I not his girlfriend? We should be able to talk about these things."

"Sure but come on, you aren't the best at keeping secrets."

"What?" She asked stunned, "Did I tell anyone about your surgery?" She pointed out satisfied.

"It's not like people didn't notice." Peyton replied, pulling down the mirror in Brooke's car she admired her new nose. Well not new, she got it the summer before their sophomore year. Her parents would have never allowed it, but when she broke it they were already reconstructing it so she asked if he could make it smaller.

"But did I tell them?" Peyton shook her head, "I only tell the good stuff."

"You would use this secret as a way to make fun of Haley."

"I'm not that bad," She whined. So much had been said between the two of them over the years, and Brooke knew that she had crossed the line so many times, but Haley had also poked fun at Brooke.

"Not to most people, but there is something about you and Haley. Something that makes it so the two of you don't hold back." Brooke tried to suppress the memories, but she couldn't.

_"Haley, Brooke!" Mrs. James called the two girls. They came running out of Haley's room and into the kitchen where the older woman was standing. She smiled down at the four year olds grinning. They wanted to dress like her, she was wearing a sundress, and both Haley and Brooke were as well. Mrs. James had her hair pulled up in a French Braid and both girls had tried to do the same, but half of their hair was falling from the pony tails they had finally decided on, and both wore a set of fake pearls that they made the older woman buy for them. "We are going out for ice cream."_

_"Yay!" Both girls yelled at the same time. Haley and Brooke grabbed hands grinning at the thought of ice cream, and followed her mother outside and into the car. The two girls met in daycare and became best friends on the first day. Once they came to a stop at their destination, Mrs. James opened the door for them to jump out, and then pulled the café doors open for the two. _

_"Karen, I have two little girls who want bowls of vanilla ice cream." She picked each girl up individually and set them on stools._

_"Here we are." Karen said placing the two bowls down. The two women went to the back to chat and Lucas came around bouncing a basketball._

_"Hi Haley." Lucas said to the young girl, she spun around in her stool and looked down at him._

_"Hi." _

_"I'm Brooke." Brooke said spinning around also._

_"Hi." Lucas said looking up at her._

_"Haley you wanna play with me?" He asked her holding up his basketball._

_"No, I can't play with you anymore." She said sure of herself, his face fell, and he looked up at her sadly._

_"Why?"_

_"I have a new best friend." She said smiling._

_"I'm her best friend." Brooke said._

_"Can't you have more than one?" He asked on the verge of tears._

_"No, best friends take up too much time." Brooke told him. _

_"Fine I'll find my own best friend, and then you can't play with us." He threw his ball and ran into the back of the store, leaving the girls giggling and playing in their ice creams. _

"No there isn't." She snapped, pushing the thoughts away.

"Whatever you say, but the tone of your voice told me everything I needed to know."

"The point is I either need out of this relationship or he needs to open up." She pulled to a stop in front of the large house that Peyton had given her instructions to, her whole group of friends talked about this guy, especially Tim and Nathan, but Brooke had never met him.

"So your gonna be single again," Peyton closed the car door and looked up at Todd's house. She hadn't seen him since his thirteenth birthday party, the last time he came to visit his dad.

"That was mean." Brooke said catching up next to her, Peyton laughed and threw her arm around her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on with you Hales?" Jake asked on their way to the party, she stared out the window of his car watching the houses pass.

"The usual."

"It's more than that."

"What makes you say that?" She asked him, taking her eyes from the window and glancing at him.

"You don't seem to be the same happy-go-lucky girl that I've been in school with for the last 2 years."

"You've been watching me?" She asked amused.

"No, but at the beginning of every school year, you seem to be the only person happy to be back in that place."

"I like school." She said defensively.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, it's good. My point is…" He paused.

"Yea, let's get to that point real quick." She laughed teasing him.

"My point is," He tried again stressing the first three words, "this year your different. It's like your sad and upset."

"Neither," She responded simply.

"So what is it then?"

"I'm stressed."

"Anything I can do?"

"Switch lives with me." She turned back towards the window silent, "So where is this party?" She said breaking it just as fast as it lingered.

"Oh it's off of Merry Oaks Lane." He smiled over at her, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yea?" She glanced over at him sideways, "Me too." Jake pulled up to a large house with cars lined up down the block. He found a spot, and the two began heading up to the door. She grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Who's gonna be here?"

"Just some people I went to grade school with." He searched her face as she stood, "Who are you worried about seeing?" Haley's face turned from hesitant to a grin.

"What? Who? Me?" She said stalling for time.

"Look, all I really know about you is that you run with Lucas. I can't read your mind yet, but I'm pretty sure that you're gonna have a great time." She grinned at him, and felt safe, it was like Lucas was standing next to her. She nodded and allowed him to lead her inside. She nervously scanned the room, and didn't notice anyone she really knew, a few familiar faces here and there but that was about it. He led her to the make shift bar and poured two drinks, she graciously accepted hers. The lingered around the bar, until a tall handsome guy walked up. She noticed his intense eyes before she saw anything else; she couldn't help but stare into them.

"Jake!" He said shaking Jake's hand and then pulling him into a hug, "How've you been man?"

"Good." Jake responded, "How's your team this year?"

"We're gonna kick your ass." The guy said laughing, he must play basketball.

"Oh, sorry, Todd this is Haley." Jake said pointing out the blonde standing next to him. She sweetly smiled up at him and stuck out her hand, he placed his inside hers.

"So this is what I've been missing since I left Tree Hill?" He said smoothly, Haley just shook her head. "Jake there is no way you would score a girl like this." He continued, not taking his eyes from her or releasing her hand.

"We're not dating," Jake told his friend.

"So you won't mind if I ask this gorgeous girl out." He spoke smoothly, his voice made her melt.

"You wanna give me my hand back?" She said for the first time.

"If you agree to go out with me tomorrow."

"I don't know, I'm really busy." She said teasing him, she knew that she wanted to date him, but she didn't want to seem easy.

"I guess we'll just have to hold hands all night." He said smiling at her, his perfect white smile.

She laughed, "I guess, if you're gonna twist my arm." He laughed with her, as Jake stood looking on irritated.

* * *

Nathan threw back his first beer and left the group he was talking to so he could get a refill. The party had started off slow, but now it was pretty crowded, and it was great to actually be able to hang out with Todd again. They had seen each other over the past few years, but it was mainly at basketball games, so they couldn't go and party together. Nathan and Tim tried to go to a couple of his parties, but then the group grew apart, and it didn't help that Jake seemed to be a different person now. The four will never go back to the way they once were.

"Hi boyfriend," Her voice tore him away from his thoughts and smiled down at his girlfriend. "It's not gonna fill itself," She showed him her empty cup, he grabbed it and filled it for her, "Thanks."

"Sorry about earlier. I'm just stressed." He wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her into his body, she still fit perfectly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just keep pushing you. I just want us to be able to talk."

"I want to introduce you to Todd." Nathan led her over to a group of people talking, she recognized Jake and assumed the other guy was Todd, but didn't recognize the girl who had their back to them.

"T-Bone!" Nathan announced coming up and giving him a high five, "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, this is Brooke." Haley gulped at the sound of his voice she downed her drink. Jake smiled at the two thankful for the interruption and glanced to Haley, looking for her response. She smiled at him half-heartedly, took his drink and finished it in one fast chug. He raised his eyebrows surprised.

Todd looked away from Haley when he heard Nathan's voice, "What's up man?" He said to Nathan and then looked at the girl he was with, "Damn! What's with the girls in the town? They weren't that hot when I went to school here." He said looking her up and down, Haley kept her back turned hoping they would walk away.

"Sure we were, you just weren't into girls then," Peyton said joining the group grinning, "You were slower than the rest of the boys." She said and everyone laughed.

"Well if it isn't Peyton Sawyer, you sure have grown up." He replied pulling her into a hug, "How long has it been?"

"Oh, I think your 13th birthday party. The last time you were actually in town."

"I know, sorry my dad isn't ever in town. Wait that's when I found out you and Nathan were together." They laughed at the thought.

"My friends have told me a lot about you Todd." Brooke said speaking up.

"Oh I snagged a date with the hottest girl at this party, well besides you who is dating one of my best friends," He said looking at Brooke, and then turned to Peyton, "and you who I know way to well. She couldn't resist my charm." Haley closed her eyes hoping she could just fade away, but no luck he turned her around.

"It was more like I couldn't resist getting my limb back." Todd laughed, followed by Jake and Peyton. Nathan finished his beer, and Brooke looked annoyed, both losing the smiles they once held.

"Tutor girl," Brooke said dryly.

"Hey," She said to the girl, the group stood in awkward silence for a few excruciating moments, "Well looks like I need a refill." Haley said stepping away. She swerved in and out of the crowd making it to the bar and looked over the liquor.

"Can you please just stay out of at least one part of my life?" Nathan said quietly next to her at the bar. She poured herself a shot of a bottle she could reach, took it and glanced up at him.

"I'd like to not be in any part of your life." He took a shot as well.

"Then do it." He said like it was the easiest thing to do.

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna be here?"

"Todd, Jake, Tim and I were all best friends." He told her like she was supposed to know that already. She poured two shots and handed one to Nathan, they effortlessly took them.

"How was I supposed to know that?" She said threw gritted teeth, "It's not like Jake talks about his BFF Nathan." She finished sarcastically.

"He was always the odd one in our group, the shy guy," Nathan explained and she nodded now understanding.

"I guess we should go back," She said softly looking back at the group and then back at him.

"Just don't tell anyone about our parents." He told her.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to forget it." She started back towards the group but spun around remembering something, "Lucas and Brooke know." She told him and then spun back around. He grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"What?" He said angry.

"I told Lucas, and Brooke saw your mom and I at the spa." She pulled her arm from his grasp. He narrowed his eyes showing his anger.

"So you and my mom are bonding now?" He said accusing her.

"Trust me that wasn't my choice." She spit back at him, and then continued swerving around the crowd and ended up back at the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is much shorter, but I think your going ot really enjoy it. Please Review, I didn't get many reviews on the last two chapters, so please let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Tutor girl, back so soon?" Brooke asked seeing her position herself between Jake and Todd; Haley sipped her drink and glared from Brooke to Nathan, who just added himself to the group. "Thought you might've gotten lost."

"Thought or hopped?" Haley responded dryly.

Brooke giggled, and held one hand up, "Caught me."

"Well as you know I live to annoy you and your owe so perfect life." Haley said sarcastically, she heard Nathan chuckle and then abruptly stop, and everyone just look at her stunned.

"Good to know, I was beginning to wonder why you were always around." Todd put his arm around Haley's waist and whispered in her ear.

"She's just a bitch, ignore her," She nodded and smiled, feeling bolder from the shots she just had. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into him, before she could stop him, not that she would want to, he kissed her. She was disappointed that she didn't feel the connection; he pried her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. She gently pushed him away and looked around at the group, when she did she noticed that the rest of the group had left them alone, he led her to the couch and continued to kiss her. She pulled back but he was determined, and she was losing her inhibitions faster by the moment. "I like you Haley." He whispered in her ear.

"I think…I think I'm gonna be sick." She said running to the bathroom.

* * *

Haley woke up to a pounding; she couldn't tell if it was her head or the door. She looked around and saw that she was still dressed from the night before, and she moaned.The pounding continued, she rolled over and put the pillow over her head. She heard the door crack open and heard footsteps coming towards her bed. She pulled the pillow from her face and saw Deb standing over her with her hands on her hips, looking angry. Haley looked at her and pulled herself up, Deb handed her a glass of water and two Tylenol, which Haley took gratefully.

"Do you feel like shit?" Deb asked loudly, Haley nodded, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Ok, one stop yelling at me, and two what are you talking about?" Haley whined.

"You stay out until all hours of the night, worry me sick, and then come in here stumbling DRUNK!" She yelled louder.

"Stop yelling!" Haley yelled back, now standing up out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, Deb followed her.

"What would your father say?" She said only a little lower.

"It really doesn't matter, he doesn't know." Haley said standing in the bathroom doorway with her hand on the door.

"I'm going to tell him."

"I'm sure you will," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Well here's something I'm sure your father will agree on, you're grounded for two weeks." Haley's mouth dropped, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Ok, let me tell you a few things, one you're not my mother, two why don't you discipline your own child before you start with me, a good child." Deb put her hands on her hips about to say something, "And three you're not my MOTHER!" Haley yelled and slammed the door on her face. She slid to the door crying, unable to believe how she was acting, not only this morning but ever since Nathan and Deb had moved in her attitude had changed and she became someone she didn't recognize.

* * *

Haley dried her hair off with her towel and stepped back into her room. She closed the door behind herself and threw her things in the hamper. "That was a nice performance with my mom earlier," She jumped when she heard his voice; she spun around to see him lying on her bed tossing a tennis ball up and down. She felt a smile try to surface, he looked good, she shook her head and pushed the thoughts down. She didn't know what she was doing or thinking.

She crossed her arms over her body and glared at him, "I'm not in the mood. You can leave now." She pointed towards the door, and took a deep breath. She dropped her hand when she realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Got a little hang over?" He grinned, teasing her. He set the ball down on her table, intertwined his hands and placed them behind his head.

"Shut-up." She said climbing onto her queen size bed next to him. She laid on her side, the side away from him so that she wasn't facing him and pulled her quilt up.

"So now that we're grounded, I'm enlisting you to keep me entertained."

Who did he think he was blaming her for this; she thought and was about to tell him, "You act like I'm the reason…"

"Whoa, Hales I was just kidding." She felt a shiver on her spine when he said her nickname, she didn't understand why; she rolled over and looked at him. "I heard you and my mom yelling, and when she saw me I told her you were right."

She raised her eyebrows, shocked, "You did?" He nodded, "About which part, her disciplining you or her not being my mother?"

He chuckled naturally, "Both I guess." He admitted.

"Uh! I was such a brat." She pulled the covers over her head groaning. He pulled them down and looked into her eyes, she felt a connection, her heart began beating faster, she could feel him looking into her soul. She rolled over breaking the connection as fast as it had stated.

Nathan was thankful that she turned away, if she had looked at him like that a little longer, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from taking her in his arms…uh, he didn't understand what was going on with him. First, last night when Todd said he was going out on a date with Haley he felt the pang of jealousy, something he had never felt before, at least not over a girl. Then he felt like he could kill someone when he saw them making out. Looking into her deep brown eyes he wanted to pull her full pouty lips and touch them with his own, it was all too much for him to handle.

"You're not a brat, I'm not a brat, and it's just that we just don't want our parents together."

"Well who can blame us," She said, both teens were attempting to convince themselves that their behavior was justified, but they both still felt horrible.

"Are we wrong?" He asked, she heard a hint of vulnerability in his voice, something she had never heard.

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

They laid in silence for a while; he knew when she had fallen asleep. He listened to her breathing, it evened out, and then she began snoring. Not the obnoxious I want to kill myself if you don't stop snoring, but the it's so cute I could reach out and kiss you snore.

He abruptly sat up; this was all too much for him. This was Haley, tutor girl, Brooke's main target, Lucas' best friend, but he just couldn't get the thought of kissing her out of his head. He had to get out of that room; maybe it was just being alone in the room with her.

He signed onto his computer when he got back into his room. He smiled noticing Todd online.

**CaptainScott: Killer party man!**

**T-Bone: I no!**

**CaptainScott: When u headin back?**

**T-Bone: Polly after date w/Haley**

**CaptainScott: She's a loser, ditch her**

Nathan would have said anything for this date not to happen, he hated to see them last night and it would kill him if he had to sit around and wait until he found out what happened on their date.

**T-Bone: Hot loser, no way I'm ditching her hot ass ;)**

**CaptainScott: Not worth it.**

**T-Bone: I bet she's a good lay.**

Nathan didn't know what to say, he wanted to defend her tell him that she was a better person than that, and that he should be lucky to be dating her, but if he did he would show his emotion for her, so he let his friend say what he wanted.

**T-Bone: Like u never thought about it, plus it's not like after tonight I'll never see her again. **

** Did u c ****the way she was all over me? She want's it bad!**

**CaptainScott: I gotta go, C U l8ter.**

Nathan signed off and hopped on his bed to try and clear his mind. He was clearly screwed up.

* * *

"Haley-bub," She heard her dad whisper trying to wake her up. She stirred from her sleep and smiled up at him.

She rolled onto her back so that he could sit on the bed, "Hi daddy. Welcome home."

"We need to talk." He said shaking his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me." Haley told him honestly, she hopped he would understand.

"Me neither, none of it sounds like you." She nodded agreeing, "Well wake up, get dressed and come down for dinner." He stood to leave, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was it?" She looked at him threw sad eyes, hopping. He chuckled and she knew she had spoken too soon.

"No, we are talking about it as a family." He headed for the door and turned back to her.

She groaned as he stopped and looked over at her, "Why does everything have to be a 'family thing'?" She asked annoyed, using her fingers as quotes, "If you haven't noticed, we aren't a family."

He shook his head and looked at her in the eye, "I'm disappointed in you Hales." He stepped out and closed the door behind himself. It felt like a knife threw her back, he had never even hinted at those words before.

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well it's your fault that I disappoint you, you made me like this." She said quietly to the closed door.

* * *

"How's the food?" Deb asked both Nathan and Haley who were sitting across from each other at the table, with parents on each side. Haley shrugged; she continued to push her food around her plate. She hadn't felt like eating, and had not felt like talking either. Nathan had eaten little of his food and he looked towards his mother, she looked frightened, he had never seen her like that before.

"It's wonderful," Haley's dad spoke up, even though Deb hadn't asked him.

She smiled gratefully across the table at him, "Thank you Jeff." She glanced nervously back down towards her food.

Jeff cleared his throat, "I think we should talk about what happened last night and this morning." He said breaking the silence. Nathan pushed his chair back and started to take his plate to the kitchen, Haley looked up panicked.

"Nathan, where do you think you're going?" Deb asked him, he turned and looked at her.

"I don't think I should be here for this conversation."

"Sit back down," She sternly said, "You are a part of this family."

He glanced towards Haley mentally hopping she was on the same page as he was, "What family?" She let out a little chuckle, receiving a glare from her father. He silently smiled she was with him.

"I'm not joking with you, we are talking about this." Her teeth gritted and he knew she wasn't going to back down. He dropped his plate on the table and sat back in his chair, eyeing everyone.

"Yea, we should talk about this. Maybe we should have had this conversation before you two ran off and got married." Nathan glared at his mother, and Haley sent daggers into her father.

"We are talking about the two of you being irresponsible last night." Jeff explained.

"Our irresponsibility? Ha, that's rich Dad." Haley said, "What about you two?"

"What about us?" Deb asked.

"What about your responsibility to us?" Nathan asked.

"If you ask me, I think you two getting married after 3 dates and without even letting us meet the other person was very irresponsible." Haley spoke up.

"Well we didn't ask you." Jeff said shortly, Haley knew his temper was beginning to falter.

"Ok, we understand that you two are upset but we love each other and we are married." Deb said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Nothing is going to change that, so you two might as well jump on board." Jeff said.

"Well Dad, Deb, we understand that you two are upset that we got drunk and stayed out all night, but we are going to keep doing that." Haley said receiving shocked looks from everyone including Nathan, who snapped back.

"Nothing is going to change that, so you two might as well jump on board." Nathan and Haley had a newfound respect for one another, and they sat there supporting one another.

"Congratulations, because your both smart assess, you've found yourselves grounded for three weeks." Jeff said challenging them to continue.

"Hmm, well I feel grounded every time I step foot in this house." Haley told them, "This isn't my house, not with them here. And I'm not a part of this family, and nothing the two of you can say and no bonding that we try will ever change that." Haley stood up from her chair to leave.

"Haley, you just earned yourself another week." He dad said.

"You can ground me until I'm 18, and you might as well. This is the biggest mistake of your life and you are making me sit here and be a part of something I know isn't right. I'm not comfortable with this."

"You are skating on a thin line Haley." He warned.

"I don't care dad, take a good look at me and remember that every time I act out, it's because of this." She pointed around the room and crossed her arms scowling at everyone. Nathan stood up, and Deb snapped her head towards him.

"I'm not done with you." She said.

"I would sit here and argue mom, but I think Haley said it all." He stood by her side with his arms crossed, "You might as well ground me until I'm 18 also. Or better yet give custody of dad, so I don't have to be a part of this screwed up family." Both began to leave.

"Before you go," Deb said to them, "I want you to know I'm proud of both of you." They both turned and looked at her, "One of the reason's you said we shouldn't be married is because the two of you hate one another, but look at yourselves after only a couple of weeks, standing up for each other and staying by each other's sides. We're becoming a family." She smiled towards her husband who returned the warm smile back.

"We also have some other news." Jeff told the two before they left the room.

"Other than us playing house, please do tell." Haley said sarcastically.

"We were married so quickly that we didn't have time for a honeymoon." Deb began.

"That's not the only thing you didn't have time for before you got married," Nathan said matching Haley's sarcastic tone.

"So," Jeff said loudly enough to catch both of their opinions, "We bought a vacation package to the Greek Isles," He finished, Deb stood and placed her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"So what? You're telling us this so we know why you hire a baby sitter for us?" Haley asked, receiving a laugh from Nathan.

"No, we bought it before we came back to Tree Hill and we thought that it would be a great vacation for the family." Haley and Nathan glanced at each other and then back to their parents, shocked, "We leave in a week."


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to get into the other characters as well, so you have a little preview of the drama for them that is coming up. I hope you like it, please review for me!! Thanks for reading and keep the awesome reviews coming.**

* * *

"So let me see if this is right?" Lucas said on their way to school, "You are angry because your parents are taking you to the Greek Isles?" He said stunned. 

"Ok, there are so many things wrong with that sentence." Haley began, "First, not my parents, my Dad and his wife. Second I'm not angry about the trip, I'm angry that they expect us to be family." She finished; she looked over and saw her best friend shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's not that bad, you get a week off of school to hang out on the beach." She looked at him warningly, "Ok, fine. Tell me what happened with the date you were supposed to have." He told her grinning.

She rolled her eyes, "I ditched him, never answered his call." Lucas laughed, "How did you find out anyways?"

"Jake and I hung out at river court on Sunday."

"Big mouth." She uttered talking about Jake.

"You know he likes you." Lucas told her.

"Who? Todd? No he likes the thought that he can't have me." She said knitting her eyebrows.

"I wasn't talking about that guy. I meant Jake." She laughed when he said it.

"Your out of your mind." She said still giggling.

"No I'm right, but you just can't open your eyes to see it." He told her matter of factly. She was about to say something else but Jake walked up to them. "Speaking of…" Lucas high fived Jake and winked at Haley before walking away grinning.

Jake watched him go with raised eyebrows, "What was that about?" He asked turning back to her.

She smiled up at him, he was cute, but she didn't feel the need to pull him into a kiss, like she did…She refused to finish that thought. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to be with someone she wouldn't be able to live without. "Nothing, he's just grilling me about the other night. Sorry about that, by the way, I was a little out of it." She tried to explain.

"It's no problem." He said, she could tell he was holding back, "So Todd called me."

She bit her lip afraid of what he was about to say, "What'd he say?"

"He wanted to know if you were ditching him. He said that you weren't answering your phone."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make him feel bad, it was all just a mistake."

Jake chuckled, "Don't worry about it, in the same breath he asked me for Brooke's phone number." Her eyes widened, and she grinned.

"What a…a…" She didn't know how to finish that.

"Ass?" Jake asked finishing her sentence, she laughed and nodded.

"So how's it going?" He walked the rest of the way to class with her, talking about nothing in particular.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said coming up behind her, She turned and grinned up at him. He reached her and leaned down to give her a kiss. 

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked concerned, she called him several times and he never returned any of the calls.

"Sorry. I never thought I'd say this, but my mom grounded me." He told her, and she laughed. She stopped when she saw the look on his face, but then laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," She said still laughing, "You're kidding right?" He shook his head no; she reached his hand and grabbed it, "Oh, what happened?" She said stopping the laughing and sounding more concerned.

"So I guess you know that Haley and I live together…" He glanced at her sideways and spoke very softly. She nodded, "Don't tell anyone." He warned.

"I promise, it's between you and me." She looked at him with her bright eyes, and he knew why he liked her, "I want our relationship to be more than social situations." She looked serious, a side that she often hid especially from him.

"Ok. So I saw Haley and my mom freak out on each other, and I watched." Brooke leaned against a locker, just holding his hand and listening to him, "When Haley slammed the door on her face, mom turned and saw me, she was crying. She asked me what she should do to get threw to Haley. I told her that I didn't care, and that Haley was completely right, because I feel the same way." Brooke raised her eyebrows slightly shocked, "Then she grounded me and that night at dinner, when Haley and I went off again, we earned two extra weeks and a trip to the Greek Isles."

She knitted her eyebrows, "Wait whenever my parents ground me I never get a trip."

"It's ridiculous." He shook his head still upset by the fresh memories.

"Nathan, that trip sounds like fun."

"Yea, going on a week long trip to Greece should be great, but it's their honeymoon and they want us to bond as a family."

"Ok, I'm going to give you my opinion." She paused and looked at him for approval, he nodded so she continued. "Sure you and Haley think that your parents rushed into it, but maybe it's for the best. I mean your mom is happy right? And she deserves to be happy after being with your dad for that long, and I may not like Haley but she's not a bad person." She said in one long breath.

"I don't want to hear you defend their actions." He said getting angry.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know." She said softly hoping he wouldn't stay angry.

"I know, but you're my girlfriend and I want you to defend me." He walked away from her, she closed her eyes and shook her head, she should have just kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"Are we ever going to talk?" Lucas whispered in her ear, startling her. She glanced up from her drawing and gave him a half smile, and shrugged. He smiled at her and sat next to her at the table. "I like you." He said so softly that she would have missed it if she hadn't been listening. 

"Lucas…"

"Peyton, I like you. The other night was great and I think we should give it a try." He admitted to her.

Lucas had just joined the team and they were throwing a party before the season started. He was determined to fit in with the team, but Haley refused to go, she didn't want to hang out with those people. So he was on his own. He pulled up to the beach house, Tim's parent's beach house. He stood there looking at the bright house, thinking about turning and going the other way, when he saw her. The blonde stepped onto the porch and smiled down at him.

_

* * *

"Hey super star." She greeted him teasing. _

_"Hey," He said back, she looked amazing. She had her blonde curls pulled back with a piece that had fallen into her eyes. He reached up and moved it from her face._

_"I was wondering if you were going to turn and run scared, or if you were actually going to join the party." Her voice challenging, her green eyes dancing.

* * *

_

"I was never going to run." He told her. She reached out and pulled him into her, then she stopped, but he wouldn't let her.

"I was afraid of that," She sighed upset, "Luc, it was a mistake." She said looking anywhere but in his eye.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't like you." She said quietly. "I made a mistake."

"No, it wasn't a mistake. There's a connection between us." He tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry," She stood to leave, but he pulled her back down.

"We made love." He was pouring his heart out to her.

She gulped the lump in her throat, and touched her heart, "We had sex, I wasn't making love." She watched his face drop; she stood up and ran her hand over his cheek, "I'm so sorry." If she had known how he felt, maybe things would be differently. She felt the tears roll down her eyes as she walked away from him; she'd never broken anyone's heart before.

* * *

Haley heard the water turn off, finally, Nathan had been in there forever. She grabbed her towel and a change of clothes, and opened her door. Nathan stepped out with steam following him out, wearing nothing except a towel. She stood there gaping, her anger forgotten. 

"Hey Hales." He said smiling at her.

She breathed in the scent of soap and looked into his blue eyes, "There better be warm water left for me," She warned trying to sound angry, but not succeeding.

"Sorry," He said before disappearing into his room. Haley watched him go and turned back to the bathroom reaching for the handle, but it sung open before she could grab it. Brooke stepped out with her hair dripping and wrapped in only a towel, her face surprised at the sight of Haley standing before her. Haley crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Tutor girl." Brooke said obviously embarrassed. "Shower's all yours." She stepped out of the doorway and put her hand up.

"Great, now I have to bleach it before I can actually use it." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yea…"

"This is great." Haley said unable to believe her life.

"I know I think so too." Brooke said awkwardly smiling at her, catching her sarcasm, but not wanting to argue.

"It's one thing to have to put up with Nathan, but I do not have to deal with you, here in my house."

"I think you do." Brooke stepped past Haley and up to her door, "I'm with him and that's not going to change." Brooke said it softly, she didn't want to anger Haley anymore than she already was, but Haley had to know that she and Nathan were not breaking up. Deb walked up the stairs and saw the two girls and smiled.

"Brooke, How are you?"

"Hi Mrs. Scott." Brooke said, and glanced at Haley, "Opps, I guess its Mrs. James now." Deb smiled and looked back and forth between the two.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, but Brooke," She paused and Brooke looked at her, "I don't mind you using the shower, but please put on clothes, I don't need my son seeing you naked." Haley rolled her eyes, obviously she was oblivious to who Nathan actually was. Deb walked past her and into her bedroom.

Brooke turned back to Haley, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Haley said still annoyed.

"Would you be opposed to calling a truce?" She looked into Haley's angry eyes and hoped her former best friend might be able to get passed everything.

Haley shook her head, "Whatever."

"Haley, I mean it. Can we please let the past go?" Both girls had hurt each other.

"After everything you've said and done to me?" Haley asked shocked.

"Me?" Brooke's mouth dropped, "No way, you can't put it all on me." Haley saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes, she was still hurting from their fallout, but Haley actually felt lucky, because she was numb to it all. "I hurt you a lot, but you hurt me just as much."

"I don't think it will ever go away." Haley closed the bathroom door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I don't want to move." Brooke whined laying on Haley's bed. She glanced out her window, it was another Indian summer and her parents told her that she was moving. There were only a few days of summer left and then the school year was going to start, and Brooke was devastated.  
_

_"It's not going to be that bad," Haley said trying to stay positive, but she was also freaked out. "At least you're not moving out of town." _

_"This whole glass half full attitude that you have going on really sucks." Brooke told her, pouting her lips._

_"I know."_

_"I thought money was supposed to make a family happy." Brooke said with a tear running down her face, Haley wiped it away for her, and tried to cheer her up._

_"It should, and it will, you'll see."_

_"Then why is my dad making my life suck?" Haley didn't know how to answer that, "I mean, sixth grade is supposed to be great." Haley kind of laughed and looked at her, raising an eyebrow._

_"No it's not, I thought high school is supposed to be really great, middle school is supposed to suck." Brooke shoved her playfully._

_"Well I heard that Lucas likes me and was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. And I would get my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything." She whined, "Now it's never going to happen."_

_"Nothing is going to change, except that you are going to go to a new school. Lucas will still like you." Haley tried to explain._

_"No he won't, with me out of the picture, he's gonna realize just how hot you are and forget all about me." She smiled at Haley, sensing that Haley had a crush on him._

_"He will not, and I don't like him." Haley said smiling, both of their mom's loved trying to push her and Lucas together, "You're going to rule that new school."_

_"Uh! With all the snotty, stuck up, rich kids." She said wrinkling her nose and looking disgusted._

_"You're one of them now." Haley teased._

_"The worst part is that you won't be there." She put her arm around her best friend and hugged her, Haley did the same._

_"No I won't be at school with you, but we will still be best friends, nothing and I mean nothing will change that." Brooke didn't look convinced, "We will make it threw the next three years still being close and then we will meet back up in high school and show everyone just how hot and crazy we are." Both girls laughed, because that's what their reputation had been, the crazy duo. _

* * *

Haley finished putting on her make up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her bed and saw her and Brooke sitting their talking and being best friends. She saw the day that Brooke told her about the move, and she sighed. She missed that Brooke; she wiped the tear from her eye and wiped the thought from her mind, that was a lifetime ago. Brooke changed, she changed, their friendship was lost.

* * *

_"Brooke…" She heard Haley's voice as it broke on the line, she was crying, it made Brooke want to reach out and hold her best friend. It was the first day of school and she had just gotten home. She loved her new house, her new friends, and her new teachers. Peyton stood next to Brooke waiting. Her new next-door neighbor had explained to her that after the first day of school every year her and her group of friends got together and hung out. It was a tradition and she had been invited. She had just come home to change clothes, when she heard her phone ring._

_"Is everything ok?" She asked concerned._

_"I need you, something's happened…" Haley couldn't say the words; if she said them they would be true. Haley needed her best friend; Brooke was the only one who would understand the pain._

_"I'm sorry, I can't," Brooke felt a pang of guilt but she wanted to hang out with her new friends, they would help her get threw the next three years without her old friends. Besides whatever had Haley that shook up couldn't be that important, she would get over it._

_"Please…" Haley cried on the phone, Brooke pulled it from her ear and hung it up; she closed her eyes pushing back the tears and smiled brightly at Peyton._

_"Ready?"_

* * *

Brooke laid on the bed wrapped in Nathan's arms, she felt him kiss the top of her head, "What's going on with you?" He asked her. 

"Nothing, why?" She glanced up at him and smiled, but there was pain behind her eyes. She knew he saw it, so she turned her face away. She remembered the day that her and Haley's friendship was lost like it was yesterday. She wished she could go back and change that day but she wouldn't be able to. She pushed the thoughts away and dried the tear she felt coming.

* * *

_Haley sat on the chairs they had set out for family members. She looked directly in front of her, feeling the sun beat down on her pale skin, she couldn't control the tears, nor did she want to. They fell freely from her eyes; she stared at the closed casket in front of her. It had been three days since the accident, and it still didn't feel real._

_"How are you?" Lucas sat next to her, squeezed her hand and kept holding it. She didn't say a thing, she hadn't said anything since she found out about the accident and Brooke had hung up on her. If her best friend couldn't understand the way she was feeling how could anyone else help her threw this?_

_"Haley…"Brooke said with tears in her eyes and sorrow in her voice, said sitting on the other side of Haley, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Haley never took her eyes from the casket in front of her she swallowed hard. "I tried calling you." When Brooke found out about Mrs. James, she called Haley non-stop, but every time Haley would pick it up and hang up on her. Brooke realized that Haley was not going to say anything, so she stood up and walked away._

_Once the funeral was over, everyone came to their house to offer consol to Haley and her dad, but Haley just wanted to be alone. So she ended up in her room, on her bed. She stared out the window, and she heard her door crack open. She felt the person lye down next to her and she knew it was Brooke._

_"I'm so sorry." She told her best friend._

_"Don't…"_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't sit here and tell me how sorry you are. I know your not."_

_"I am. I made a mistake."_

_"A mistake that I'm not able to get over." Haley said standing up and looking at her best friend threw tear-filled eyes. "Go tell your new friends how much you're sorry, because I don't want to hear it." Her voice did not crack, nor did she feel upset acting like this._

_"Hales, you're my best friend." Brooke pleaded now standing, looking vulnerable with her arms wrapped around her body._

_"Was your best friend." Haley explained, "You have new friends now." Haley turned her back to Brooke and looked out the window. She heard Brooke leave the room sniffling and she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her head._

* * *

Haley glanced over at the clock, 6pm, time for dinner. She was starving and sitting in her room with the memories was going to kill her. She left her room, trying to get the image of Nathan and Brooke in the shower out of her mind. She stopped at the top of the steps, at the bottom she saw Nathan helping Brooke put on her coat. The front door opened and Haley's dad walked in, "Brooke Davis!" Haley's dad said surprised, Brooke grinned at the man who was once as close to her as her own father, she reached up and hugged him. 

"Hi Mr. James." Brooke said excitedly.

"It's good to see you back around here. I'm glad to see you and Haley are mending the fences."

"Me too, well I'm leaving. It was good to see you." She smiled sadly at him and kissed Nathan bye, before she closed the door behind her, she turned and saw Haley watching from the top of the steps.

"Come around more often, Haley seems to have been lost since you and her started fighting." Haley pressed her lips tightly together and watched Brooke leave.

* * *

_"Haley I'm glad you decided to come." Mrs. Davis said opening the door. "Brooke has missed you." Haley sent a small smile towards Mrs. Davis and nodded. She had been invited to Brooke's eleventh birthday party, a slumber party, but she didn't want to go. Brooke's mom called and talked to Haley's father about it who said that Haley would definitely be there, and she would stay the night. He father forced her to go, even though it had been six months since the two girls had talked. She glanced around the room and noticed that she knew none of these girls, Brooke had not invited any of their mutual friends. Brooke's mom graciously took her things and pointed towards the living room, she reluctantly walked in and sat on the couch._

_"Hi, I'm Peyton." Peyton said to her, "I'm Brooke's best friend. How do you know Brooke?" It was an easy enough question, but her ears felt like they were bleeding. She had lost not only her mom but also her best friend, and she still hadn't gotten over it, but obviously Brooke had no problem moving on._

_"We don't really know each other anymore." Haley said softly, holding back the tears._

_"Hey, I'm so glad you came." Brooke said coming into the room and looking at Haley. "Ok girls, I've planned a great night. But first, lets eat." She said showing everyone the buffet she had out. Haley glanced awkwardly around the room, this wasn't like the parties Brooke had before, but I guess everything had changed. While the other girls were eating Brooke sat next to Haley, "When are we going to get passed this?"_

_"When my mother is alive and you didn't abandon me in my time of need." Haley responded dryly._

_"Please…"_

_"You found a new best friend pretty quickly."_

_"I can have more than one. Plus she…"_

_"You don't owe me an explanation." Haley said looking away._

_"Hey girls." Peyton said sitting in front of Brooke and Haley._

_"We were just talking about you and Brooke being best friends," Haley said with a fake smile. Peyton, not knowing Haley, didn't realize it was fake but she still looked kind of sad, Brooke looked away._

_"Brooke was there for me when I really needed her." Peyton said quietly, Brooke reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "My mom died of breast cancer two months ago and she was the only friend that was there for me. She is still being really supportive." Brooke kept her eyes down when Haley looked at her with disbelief filling her eyes._

_"I'm sorry about your mother." Haley said standing up and walking to Brooke's back yard._

_Brooke followed her, "Haley. Please…"_

_"What?" Haley yelled spinning around._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Wow, original. How many times have you said that now?" She said still screaming at her._

_"It's because I mean it," Brooke yelled back, "Hales…"_

_"How could you?" Haley shook her head in amazement, "I can get that you want to be there for your new friend in her time of need, that's great, but what about me? I thought we were better than that? My parents were your second parents, you said so yourself! But you can't be bothered to be there for me?"_

_"Haley…"_

_"No, don't even start with the apologies." Haley said pointing her finger in Brooke's face, "You were the only one that I wanted to talk to, you were the only one that I thought would feel the same emotions I did, but you wanted to hang out with them, hang out with the people you couldn't stand the day before." Haley glared her eyes at Brooke, "It's been six months and I can honestly say that my life has been better without you."_

_"Ok, if that's how you feel, but I miss our friendship. I miss the days that your mom took us out shopping and to the movies, our girl's day out." Haley smacked Brooke before she could think, when Brooke looked back at her angry face, Haley didn't know if Brooke's tears came from talking about Haley's mom or Haley smacking her. Brooke kept her hand on her cheek, looking hurt._

_"You do not talk about my mother, she should be here right now. I hate you!" Haley ran._

* * *

That was the last time Haley saw Brooke, at least for three years, until the second day of high school. She watched Brooke leave her house and her dad noticed her for the first time. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Her dad asked looking up.

"Hi daddy. It was ok." She said walking past him.

"I'm glad to see you and Brooke making up." He said encouragingly.

"She's not my friend." Haley told him. "She was here because she's dating Nathan, their kind stick together." She looked over at Nathan.

"Maybe…"

"Dad," She irritated, "We are not friends, drop it."

* * *

_"So you ready for school?" Lucas asked his best friend. Haley smiled over to him, the last three years they had grown really close._

_"Ready as I'll ever be," She smiled over at him._

_He nodded, knowing exactly what she was silently asking him, "She's still Brooke, only a little richer and a little meaner." He squeezed her hand. The walked down the hall saying hi to old friends and laughing and just being silly. While at her locker someone bumped into her, she spun around._

_"Owe!" She yelled, rubbing her arm, the dark headed girl that had run into her looked up and noticed who it was. Haley frowned looking at her former best friend, with Brooke stood Peyton and a dark headed guy. She felt a tug at her heart for the girl, maybe they could make up and get past what happened before, Haley hopped.  
_

_"Watch where your going loser." She said like she ruled the hallway, her friends laughed. Brooke felt bad about acting like that, but Haley had made it perfectly clear that they were never going to be friends.  
_

_Haley pushed her previous thoughts away, "It's a little early in the morning for bitch." Haley said back._

_"Whatever freak, just stay out of my way." Brooke pushed Haley before walking away, Haley watched her go. She turned back towards Lucas and gave him a small smile. Brooke turned and looked back towards Haley, they had both just set the tone for the next four years and they knew it. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and she turned her head back around, these were her friends now.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the great reviews!!! I love them and please keep them coming. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I had it written and when the first few reviews asked to know what happened between Haley and Brooke, so I knew I had to post it right away. I hope you like this chapter, the next is them in Greece, a ton of Naley on the Greek Isles. Please review, Thanks!

* * *

**

Lucas knew he was playing with fire coming over to see her, but this was his best friends house and he needed to talk to her. He knocked on the door, and waited. Nathan swung it open and raised one eyebrow at his brother. Lucas stood there staring back, not willing to be the first one to speak.

"Did you come over to look at me or do you want something?" Nathan asked not hiding his irritation.

"I came to see Hales."

"She's grounded," Nathan said not moving from the doorframe.

"I know, but I want to talk to her." Lucas replied not backing down, neither noticed that Haley at the top of the stairs watching the two brothers.

"You have some nerve coming to my house." Nathan spit out at him.

"Haley's house, and as soon as her dad sees what a jackass you are, he'll kick you out."

"I hope he divorces my mom, but in the meantime…" Haley decided to make her presence known; this conversation was only going to get worse.

"That makes three of us." She said loud enough for both guys to turn and look up at her. "Is there a reason you're keeping my friend outside?" She questioned Nathan, Lucas smirked and stepped into the house, not caring that he bumped into Nathan on his way in, "Hey Luc."

"Hales." They greeted each other but didn't take their eyes off of Nathan.

"Haley, you're grounded. You can't have friends over."

"Really?" She asked in mock confusion, "I coulda sworn that Brooke just left." She frowned, and then smirked back at him, "Oh, by the way big brother, you might want to think about what I know before you start tattle tailing on me."

He crossed his arms and looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I don't think our mommy would be too happy hearing that you and Brooke were just showering together." She threatened him, "But I'm sure we can keep that between me and you." She winked at him and led Lucas upstairs. Nathan watched her go, she was defiantly keeping him on his toes. He shook his head and walked away from the foyer.

* * *

"Ok, so I don't have to worry about you." Lucas said throwing himself on the bed, looking pathetic.

"Why would you worry about me?" She asked sitting Indian style on the bed and pulling a pillow onto her lap.

"It looks like you're holding your own with him."

"I do alright." Haley said smiling to herself, "But I have a feeling that you didn't come over here to talk about that. What's up?" She waited patiently while her best friend built up the courage to tell her what was on his mind.

"I talked to her." He said quietly.

She smiled brightly and hit him softly with her hand. "Yea?" She was excited for him, he responded with a shake of his head and he closed his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He said acting like it didn't matter, but she knew it did. "I should have known." He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"What a bitch." Haley said venting for him, "I actually thought that she might be the one out of their group that had a heart. But I guess she fooled us."

"Hales don't say that."

"Stop defending her."

"But I like her."

"Well apparently the feelings aren't mutual, and the only way to get over her is to see what she did wrong."

"Stop giving me all your mumbo jumbo. You have only ever dated three guys, and one doesn't count because it was me and we dated for like two days."

Haley's eyes widened shocked at his attitude, she tossed the pillow at him and stood up, "If your gonna act like that, you can go."

He threw the pillow off his face and looked over at her, "Fine I can count." She laughed and punched him the arm.

"So not the point." She said still laughing, "At least I've never had a one night stand."

"So now you're going to kick me when I'm down?" He asked her looking sad.

"Shut up." She sat back on the bed, "Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. So when are you guys leaving?" He asked changing the subject.

"The great family vacation starts tomorrow night." She told him rolling her eyes. "The plane takes off at 8pm."

"You still bummed?"

"Misery loves company right?" She asked answering his question he smirked.

* * *

"So I want every group to pair up with another group." Their English teacher announced. Haley glanced towards Nathan; he was staring at her too. He had already sat behind her, where Lucas usually sat.

"Hales, you want to pair up with us?" Jake leaned over and asked her quietly, forcing her to take her eyes from Nathan.

"Sure," She said sweetly.

"Great," Nathan smirked behind her, she couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or if he was excited that they would be working with two of his close friends. She shook her head hearing him mutter behind her. He reached up and pulled on her ponytail.

"Owe!" She spun around and narrowed her eyes, "What are you, in third grade?"

"So that must mean I like you." He said teasing her.

She smirk and decided to play his game, "It's kind of hard not to, but next time tell me, don't rip my hair out." She turned back around when she heard their teacher clear his throat.

"So now that everyone has chosen their group, I want the girls with the girls and the guys with the guys." Haley's eyes shot towards Peyton. "Your going to find ten things you have in common, and then we are going to announce them to the class." Brooke's arm shot up and the teacher pointed towards her.

"Not that I don't love working with Bevin," She paused and smiled towards her friend, "but what does this have to do with English?"

"Absolutely nothing." He replied easily.

Brooke grinned and nodded, "Oh OK," saying it like she understood, she looked around the room and then said, "Wait, huh?" The class laughed and turned back to the teacher.

"The project I assigned at the beginning of the year and this project will go hand in hand. I want you all to get to know one another this year, so you can make life long friends. With that said I want you to get into your respective partners and get to work."

Before Nathan stood up to work with Jake he leaned in and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you." She tried her hardest not to blush, she was speechless.

Peyton sat where Nathan just was and smiled at Haley, "So ten things we have in common." She said.

Haley smirked, "I have one," She paused, Peyton looked at her expectantly, "We've both been best friends with the same conniving bitch." Haley watched Peyton squirm.

"I don't think we should announce that…" Peyton said not wanting to say much that would make Haley upset.

"Yea, we wouldn't want to embarrass your queen bee." Haley laughed.

"She was really upset about losing you."

"She's got a great way of showing it." Haley said now irritated with Peyton.

"I'm sure she would never do it again." Peyton was still trying to plead Brooke's case for her.

"You're probably right," Haley said nodding, Peyton smiled warmly satisfied that she was getting threw to her, "But come to think of it, I don't have anymore mothers to test that on."

"Well we aren't using that as one of out 10 things."

"Hmm, what else?" Haley said pondering what the two could possibly have in common, "I've never had a on night stand or stomped on a great guys heart, so I can't possibly see what else there is."

Peyton's face dropped, taken back by Haley's words, "He told you?"

"Of course, he tells me everything."

"I hate that I hurt him." She told Haley honestly.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"He's not the one." She said looking past Haley at nothing in particular.

"That one?" Haley asked raising her eyebrows, "You think you'll find that in High School? That's dumb."

"The way I think about dating guys is, when all my dreams come true is this guy the one I want standing next to me?" She gripped her hands together on the desk and looked directly into Haley's eyes, "All the others are a waste of time." Haley thought about Peyton's words and looked over to her best friend who was talking to Tim, her eyes scanned the room, are any of these guys the one she wants standing next to her? Without noticing it her eyes rested on Nathan, "I'm not willing to be with someone for the sake of having a boyfriend. I'll only break their heart in the end."

"Hopeless romantics." Haley said ripping her eyes off of Nathan and told Peyton.

"Huh?" Peyton asked her confused.

Haley pointed towards the paper Peyton was writing on, "Something we have in common." Peyton smiled at Haley and wrote it down.

"He's great you know?"

"Yea, Lucas is one of a kind, and you're really missing out."

Peyton smiled and kind of laughed, "I was talking about Nate." Haley looked up quickly, Peyton popped one eyebrow up. Haley rolled her eyes trying to hide her initial reaction. "He'll be a great brother." She finished.

"What are you…"

"Brooke told me." She replied before Haley could come up with a lie.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." Haley said jumping on the defensive.

"Maybe not, but don't write him off too quickly." Peyton's words rang in Haley's ears all the way to Greece.


	11. Chapter 11

The flight was long, but they landed and took a shuttle to the hotel. Haley glanced at the clock on the radio and it read 10am, they had a lay over in Italy but much to Haley's dismay they weren't able to see any of the country.

The hotel was magnificent, Haley couldn't believe her eyes, she heard Nathan's low whistle as they stepped threw the door. She glanced towards her dad and Deb and saw them chatting happily. Nathan still looked upset because Whitey told him that because he was missing practice for a week he would have to sit out the first game. He was bitter towards everyone the whole plane ride, she saw him sit in the lobby and wait. She glanced back over towards her dad and saw Deb head off towards the bathroom, so she walked up next to him. He put his arms around her shoulders and smiled down, "So what do you think?"

She glanced around again before answering, "I think that we can't afford this."

His lips formed a straight line across his face, "That's nothing you should worry about." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Yea, I mean it's only my college fund that we are wasting here." She replied sarcastically.

"There is nothing too expensive for my family." He told her as she pulled away, Deb over heard his last statement and gave him a big kiss. Haley walked back towards Nathan shaking her head.

"With the way you two live, who woulda guessed that you had money." He said when she sat next to him.

She looked at him, "We don't." They both raised their eyebrows suspicious.

The bellboy led them up to their suit, "This is the kids suit, and the honeymoon suit is at the end of the hall."

This snapped Haley out of her thoughts, "What? We aren't together?"

Deb glanced at her amused, "Of course not, this is our honeymoon." Both of the adults laughed good heartedly.

"You kids don't wander too far away. Your mother and I are going to get some rest," He father said grinning at his new wife. He reached out and tickled her, she giggled and headed towards their room.

Nathan turned towards Haley and commented under his breath, "I'm sure that's not the only thing they'll be getting." He moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "EW, mental image," She playfully punched him, he laughed and opened the door for them.

The suit was cute; it had two bedrooms, one on each side of the living room. Haley looked into both rooms, while Nathan nosed around in the living room. "I want this one," She called from the second room she was in.

"Take whichever, I don't care." He walked into the vacant room and saw that it was a normal hotel room, a king size bed, a bathroom, and a balcony. He threw his suitcase onto the bed, and heard Haley call out from the other room.

"Holy crap!" She yelled trying to get Nathan's attention, she had found her way onto the balcony from the living room and was admiring the view. He followed her voice and looked out.

"That has got to be the best view on the Island," He told her admiring the same thing she was.

"It's breath taking," She breathed out in one breath. They were on the top floor of the hotel, which seemed to be on a cliff, you couldn't see anything underneath them except pure white sand. The water, as far as the eye could see, was bright blue, as blue as Nathan's eyes. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of him. He jumped up on the railing, leaning over looking at something. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to find, she gently placed her hand on his arm, "Be careful."

"There it is," He told her pointing out at something, he hopped down and she stepped up where he was just at. He held her waist so that she wouldn't lose her balance.

"It'd help if you told me what I was looking for." She told him.

"Oh yea, you can see the trail from the pool to the beach." He could slap himself for getting distracted as he was holding her.

"Yea, and aw no one is even at the pool." She said excitedly, the sun was beating down, making it an amazingly beautiful day, it was still early and she was not jet lagged at all. "I'm going swimming." She jumped off the railing and turned to see him grinning, he couldn't believe how much energy she had. "Care to join me?" She asked him before going inside.

"Is Haley James asking me to hang out?" He asked raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"We are in Greece." She winked as she stepped inside; he followed her in closing the door behind himself.

"If you're giving me the olive branch, then I'm accepting." He noticed her face twist with confusion, "You know Greeks use to give an olive branch to symbolize peace." He tried to explain.

She smiled at his useless knowledge, "Yea, yea whatever."

* * *

"I'm miserable," Brooke, whined to Peyton, who responded by rolling her eyes. "Seriously, how is tutor girl in one of the most gorgeous places in the world and she's with my boyfriend." Brooke continued to whine emphasizing my.

Peyton put down her sketchbook and looked over at her best friend who was lying on her bed, "Can you please just leave her alone?" Peyton said agitated, "Your really not making anyone's life better by making fun of her."

"I'm sorry, geeze, what's gotten into you?"

"I just think that if you want her back in your life as much as you use to tell me, then you would at least stop the teasing."

"It was back in 8th grade that I wanted her back as a friend, before she came to my birthday party and told me that she hated me and wished I was dead."

"She did not." Peyton replied shaking her head.

"She did too, and then the first time I saw her since that whole thing happened she called me a bitch."

"Only because you called her a loser, or freak, or whatever you said to piss her off." Brooke just looked at her with one side of her mouth pulled up, "Look both of you were really wrong, but come on let by gones be by gones." Brooke rolled over so that she wasn't facing Peyton anymore, it wasn't that simple. She had hurt Haley so much, and she recognized that, but Haley had betrayed her also.

* * *

_Brooke's mom dropped her off at the Café, the next day she was starting her first day at her new school. She spent the last week being so nervous that Haley convinced her to meet up with Haley and Lucas at the café. Her mother finally agreed, and told her that she could be with her friends for a couple of hours. She made her way to the top of the café, where the three built an awesome miniature golf course._

_"Lucas, your so dumb," Brooke stopped when she overheard Haley's giggle, and voice. Lucas was one of the things that Brooke had been nervous about, she had a huge crush on him ever since she started being interested in guys, and this year she had hoped to become his girlfriend. She was devastated when she found out about the move to a new school, but Haley told her that Lucas would still like her, and that would never change. She was about to step around the corner and announce to her two best friends that she was there, but she heard Haley's giggle again. "Luc!"_

_"Come on Hales," He said, Brooke stuck her head around the corner and saw that Lucas was holding onto Haley, pulling her into a hug. "You didn't have a problem kissing me a couple of weeks ago." She giggled again, much to Brooke's shock. Haley never acted like this, especially towards someone that she knew Brooke liked. _

_"Luc, I like you, but I can't do that to Brooke. She likes you." Haley told him stepping closer to Lucas. Brooke's mouth fell open, Haley was not supposed to tell him the she liked him, it was a secret._

_"Brooke's going to a different school, she will never find out." Haley laughed again and shook her head._

_"It's not like she's moving to a different country."_

_"Yea, but I like you." Haley tilted her head up towards Lucas and smiled at him, Brooke watched closely as she saw her two friends share what was apperantly their second kiss. Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek, and her heartbreak for the betrayal from her two best friends. She couldn't take it any longer, she ran away as fast as she could._

* * *

The two found their way to the hidden pool, it was just like everything else they had seen that day, beautiful. She found two lounge chairs and threw her stuff down. He followed her lead and tossed his stuff down as well and pulled off his shirt. He sat down looking out at the pool, the sun was beaming down onto the blue water perfectly, he glanced up as Haley was removing the robe she had covering her. He gasped quietly when she removed it and saw her perfectly shaped body. Her bikini wasn't revealing, but she was amazing, he couldn't tear his eyes away trying to think how all this time he didn't notice her.

She knew he was staring because of the butterflies that were flying around her stomach; she tossed her towel down and walked to the side of the chair nearest to him. He didn't take his eyes from her; he wasn't staring in a creepy way, but in a cute way. She bent at the waist next to him, "Do you want a picture?" She laughed standing back up; she didn't wait for an answer before diving into the pool. He was relieved that she didn't stick close enough for her to see him blush.

"What's that?" She asked him pointing to a hut in the water, after he joined her in the pool. He shrugged in response and swam to it.

"It's a bar," He told her; Haley looked up and saw the bartender. He was a gorgeous Greek man. Haley was mesmerized, she stood up in the shallow water, the guy noticed her and smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered staring at her grinning; his thick Greek accent overtook her.

Nathan whispered to her, "You can't drink, your underage."

"She scrunched up her nose, shocked by his comment, "When has that ever stopped you," She swam closer to the bar, "What's the drinking age around here?"

"16, you are able to do everything at 16." He smiled.

"I'll take a rum and coke." She ordered, he started to make her drink.

"What's the pretty girl's name?"

"Haley, and yours?"

"Stravos." He leaned closer to her setting her drink down and shaking her hand.

"I'll take," He said loudly trying to get the bartender off of Haley, it worked because he glanced away from her irritated, "vodka on the rocks." Nathan finished. Stravos made the drink, and set it in front of Nathan.

"It's on the house pretty girl." He said to Haley, who grinned in response.

"Thanks, that's cool man." Nathan told him satisfied.

"You owe me $10." He said to Nathan. Nathan told the guy their room number and charged his drink on the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said, she was walking by the café and saw him sitting at the counter reading.

He turned his head towards her, "Hey." And then turned his head back to his book. She clasped her hands together, she felt nervous but didn't know why. Peyton's words must have gotten to her.

She gulped, trying to rid her throat of the lump that had wedged itself there, "Um…do you think we could talk?" He spun the stool around, so his back was to the counter, he propped his elbows on top of it. He looked at her expectantly with his eyebrows raised. She glanced around, the café was crowded, "Can we go upstairs?" She asked him. He still didn't speak to her, but led her threw the back of the café and then outside, the two walked up the winding staircase and ended at their destination. Lucas sat on the wooden picnic bench while Brooke nervously paced, she didn't know where to start, what to say to talk about what happened for the last few years. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, but…"

"That's an understatement." He said knitting his eyebrows.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve worse, but not from me." He told her.

She stopped pacing in front of him and looked directly in his eyes, "How did we get like this?" She asked him honestly, she leaned on the brick wall.

"I don't know, but I think you do." He still didn't understand where this conversation was going. He expected a conversation like this there freshman year, when they all met up again, but after everything that happened, he just didn't know.

Brooke closed her eyes, listening to her even breathing, she felt a calm fall over her, this was where she always felt safe and happy, the three would always meet here when one was upset, and this place would calm them down, "Did you two even miss me?" Her eyes popped open so she could see his expression.

"Of course," He said quietly.

She bit her lower lip and looked into his eyes once again, "Why do you hate me so much? I kind of get Haley's anger, but why do I deserve yours?"

He gulped hard, "I couldn't be friends with you," He shook his head, "It would have hurt Haley too much."

"I get that you two are best friends, but so were we." She looked down, "I don't want to be selfish but why is it always about upsetting her? What about our friendship?"

"Your unbelievable," His lips curled as he was shaking his head.

"What?" She said more shocked by his response then an actual question.

"How can you come over here and ask something like that?"

"I have my reasons."

"I'm not saying that everything that happened was your fault, but you abandoned her when her mother died."

"I didn't know!" She screamed frustrated, if she could go back she would have, "I was already hurt and I didn't know that was why she was upset." Brooke couldn't have said that enough, it was her worst mistake.

"What would she have done to hurt you enough to make you hang up on her?"

"My best friend and biggest crush betraying me." He looked down, ashamed.

* * *

"I can not believe that I've had 6 of these things." Haley told Nathan slurring her words. They were on their way back to their hotel room, and they were supposed to meet their parents within and hour. He laughed good naturedly, because he knew he was just as drunk. She shook her cup both silently listening to the ice while in the elevator. "Do you hear that?" She asked his suspiciously.

Knitting his eyebrows, "That's your ice." He laughed, she was hilarious like this.

"No listen, it's telling us something."

"Right," He said sarcastically, "I think your nuts."

"No for real." She paused for effect, "It's saying 'get more liquor'." They both laughed and got off the elevator.

"I don't think we need anymore," They each had 6 drinks and 3 shots.

"Dad's gonna be mad when he sees your bill." She slurred in a singsong voice.

"Our bill," He corrected.

"No way, my drinks were free." She bragged.

"That's right, that Greek God loved you." He teased her.

"I liked him too." She tried to act nonchalant, but her giggling came out without warning. She couldn't stop herself. He opened the door, and gave her a slight push.

"How's your dad gonna like it when he hears that the guy who got you drunk is the guy that asked you out." She spun around and faced him with her eyes wide, and a serious expression.

"You can not tell him." She said scared, "Seriously, he can't know, you have to cover for me."

"He already knows you drink."

"No not that, about the date." Nathan's face twisted in amusement.

"Your too young to date?" She scrunched her eyes warning him.

"No, it's just that he's overly protective and will want to meet him, and it just won't be good." She paused, as he shook his head understanding, "Please."

"Fine, but I don't do favors for nothing." She smiled and ran into her room.

Before closing the door she turned around and flashed him her sweetest smile, "Thanks!" She called and shut the door.

* * *

"Come on in and sit down," Her dad said loudly ushering them into the honeymoon suit. "Debra is still getting dressed, I'll go see if I can get her to hurry a little." He left them alone in the living room. Haley frowned obviously to him and sighed collapsing on the sofa. He sorta smiled and sat next to her.

"Here drink this." He told her handing her the cup he carried from their hotel room. She glanced down and curled her lip, not taking the cup. "The hangover is starting isn't it?" He placed the cup in her hands.

She smelled the cup, and glanced up at him, "What's this?"

"It'll get you threw dinner, but drink up." He pushed her hand towards her mouth, "If your dad sees you drinking this he might get angry." Nathan said grinning. She took a deep breath and threw the rest of the golden liquid down her throat. She gagged, not realizing that it was scotch, and it made her want to throw up. Nathan laughed at her expression, "I didn't mean drink the whole cup. Scotch is something you savor not chug." She narrowed her eyes and shoved the cup at him.

"You coulda warned me." She accused. He took the cup and warmly put his arm over her shoulder, still laughing. Before she could say anything else their parents stepped into the room, laughing about something they said in their bedroom.

"Mom, you look great." Nathan said standing and forgetting what just happened. She grinned up at her son and gave him a hug.

Smiling over at Haley, "I hope you two didn't get into too much trouble earlier."

"No not too much." Nathan said winking over at Haley.

"What did you two do?" Deb asked the two of them.

"Nothing like what you two did." Nathan said pointing between the two adults. Deb laughed.

"Well I hope not." She responded, Haley felt like she was going to throw up. She stood and left the hotel room, with everyone following her.

* * *

The four walked into a family style Greek restaurant, not too far away from the hotel. It was quiet and cozy, only 4 other people inside eating. The young hostess led them to a table that overlooked the ocean. Haley's dad pulled out the chair for Deb and then for Haley. They all looked down at the menu, the words danced around Haley's menu, she closed her eyes and tried to focus, but the Scotch was starting to get to her. Nathan noticed that Jeff was looking at Haley curiously, so he nudged her with his elbow. Startled she looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So you guys never did share your day with us." Jeff said drawing them away from their smiles.

"We went swimming," Haley, told him, hoping she wasn't slurring her words.

"It was a gorgeous day, I bet the water felt great." Deb said, Haley let out a sigh of relief they didn't notice a change.

"Did you meet anyone?" Jeff asked.

"Um…not really." Haley replied.

"You forgot…" Nathan began, but the server showed up and interrupted him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, Haley could hardly understand her because of the accent. Nathan looked at her obviously taken back by her beauty; Haley felt a pang of irritation.

"We'll take a bottle of your finest wine," Her dad told the waitress. She smiled and nodded and turned towards Nathan.

"I'll take a glass of the wine." He told her confidently.

"That's funny, no you won't." Deb spoke up, only slightly amused.

"The drinking age is 16 here." He told her, embarrassed that his mommy was telling him what to do. Haley silently cheered.

"Well the drinking age for this family is 21." She told him. "They will both have sodas." She told the waitress, who nodded.

"No I won't. Don't order for me." Haley said annoyed by her stepmother, "I want a water." The waitress left the table and Haley looked directly at her dad, "Before we set limits for this 'family'," she said putting quotations over family, "We should at least wait and see if we are going to make it as a family."

"Let's not start with that," Deb began.

Haley angrily spun her head towards the woman, "Why not? I mean nothing was ever really resolved." Haley finished.

"Haley." Her dad warned not hiding his anger.

"No dad, I'm tired of pretending. We are not a family, and we never will be a family." She told him. She stood up and left the table, she didn't want them to see her tears falling, and she couldn't stop them any longer. She sat on a bench they had outside the house and wiped her eyes. She knew he came out and sat next to her, but she didn't look at him until he put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head when she pulled him closer to her. "You must think I'm such a cry baby." She said once she knew her voice was stable enough.

"No, but would it matter if I did?" He had his face buried in her hair, so she could feel him smile.

"No, I don't care what you think." He laughed, "I'm not usually like this."

"They don't call it liquid courage for nothing." The both laughed briefly, he pulled his face away, and she looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes filled with concern for her, and her brown eyes glazed over with tears. A tear fell from her eye, and he reached up and wiped it away with a soft finger. He gently placed that hand under her chin and lent down close to her. She felt his hot breath on her mouth, she could take her eyes off of him, instead she felt a magnetic pull towards him, so she followed it and leaned in a little closer. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her, it was soft and sweet. He pulled away and her eyes fluttered open, she stared back at him, noticing his eyes were looking at her intently.

"Oh Nathan, you should have done that." She whispered.

"Why…" Before he could finish she pulled him back towards her and kissed him with a sense of urgency, and he kissed her back with the same emotions.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, you all have been outstanding and I truely appriciate it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and this weekend I should be able to get a couple of more out. Please keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going._**

**_Thanks!!!_**

* * *

"I'm sorry," She said breathlessly pulling away, but he leaned back into her and kissed her again, her toes curled with excitement, "We can't…We just…Can't…" She said in between his sweet kisses. She untangled her hands from his dark brown hair, and looked towards the restaurant doors, breaking the undeniable connection between the two. She pulled away from him, and he reluctantly released the hold he had on her. 

"Hales…" He started, but she wasn't going to listen.

She took a step towards the restaurant door and then turned around and looked at his nose, if she looked into his eyes she would want to kiss him again, and she didn't know if she had the strength to walk away again, "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." She left him standing there, watching her go. She stunned him; she continually kept him on his toes. No girl had ever walked away from him, and to make things worse he felt a connection with her that he had never felt before.

* * *

No one spoke, him because he had no words, and her because this wasn't the reason she was coming, she wanted to mend their broken friendship not bring up past memories. Brooke ran her hand along the bricks until she found the one, the only they all knew too well. She gently pulled the brick from its spot and pulled out the small metal tin. She put the brick back into its place and sat next to Lucas on the bench. 

When they were kids, the three of them wrote down their goals for the upcoming school year. Three days before 6th grade began, the three of them did their tradition early, not knowing if Brooke would make it the night before school started or not.

Lucas hadn't looked up, so Brooke opened the tin and removed several papers; she smiled, noticing all were there and still neatly folded. She got to their 6th grade paper and read the goals, they each wrote on a different corner so no one could read anyone else's.

_Lucas: Haley and I will tell Brooke that we like each other._

_Haley: I will stop lying to Brooke._

_Brooke: I will become Lucas' girlfriend._

She couldn't help but think about those three kids, so carefree and happy. Brooke shook her head when she read these, "We were so oblivious weren't we?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, we were." He noticed what she was looking at. "I wish…"

"Don't…" She said stopping him, "It won't change anything." Brooke said. He took the tin from Brooke's hand and pulled a couple of papers out, and handed one to her. On the top it read 9th grade.

_Haley: I will make up with Brooke._

"I don't know." Brooke told him. "I just don't know." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "We've both done so much damage. But you have to believe me, I would've never hung up on Haley if I had known that her mother died." He looked into her eyes, and realized that she was telling the truth; the first time he had seen that look in a long time.

"I know." He whispered. She sniffled and pulled away from him, standing up.

"I've got to go." She left him sitting up there watching her go. His heart ached for her, but he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"HALEY!!" Nathan yelled at her closed door. She ran inside and slammed the door as soon as they got home from dinner, and he hadn't seen her yet. He wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, and he smirked. He didn't want to talk about what happened the night before as much as he wanted to relive the night before, minus her running away. She still didn't answer her door, so he risked it and slowly crept the door open. Her bed was made up, he didn't hear the shower running, so he opened the door all the way, and looked around. She was gone. He shook his head leaving her room and saw a note on the counter. He smiled when he noticed her loopy handwriting. 

**Good Morning sleepy head! I went downstairs to get breakfast, if you're up early enough, join me.**

**Hales ♥**

He grabbed his copy of the key and ran down to meet her.

* * *

"Good morning." She almost let out a groan at the sound of her stepmothers voice. Her back was to the woman, but apparently she had been found anyways. 

Haley put on her famous fake smile and turned to face the woman, "Morning. I didn't expect to see you or my dad all week, and look at this…twice already."

Deb didn't catch Haley's sarcasm, instead she let out a small laugh, "He's on his way down." She ordered with the waiter and then turned back to the girl, "And where's my son?"

"Probably still sleeping." Haley commented.

"Teenagers."

"Too bad I couldn't sleep."

"Is the jetlag getting to you?" Deb asked concerned.

Haley shook her head, "No, it's the fact that I know we can't afford this vacation." Deb knitted her eyebrows, "But my father seems to think that you will only love him if he gives you these grand gestures." She finished throwing her arms out for effect.

Deb pursued her lips concerned, "I hope you really don't feel that way," Haley tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, not responding, "I love your father, and no amount of money, large or small will ever change that."

"Sure, you say that on a trip to Greece." She replied not convinced.

"Haley, I really don't want you to think of me like that."

"How else am I supposed to think of you?"

"I know it might take a while, but your father and I make each other happy. All we want is for all of us to be happy."

Haley rolled her eyes, "That's why you rushed the marriage?"

"No of course not. You'll get this feeling one day." Deb looked off, and then back towards Haley, "When looking at him stirs the butterflies," She paused smiling, her fingers touching her lips softly, "Kissing him makes your toes curl, and being without him feels like torture." She laid her hand onto the white tablecloth and looked into Haley's eyes, "And when you are that much in love with him, there's not a thing in this world that will take that away. I know you don't buy this, and apparently neither does my son, but Jeff and I love each other, and we are gonna make it." Haley bit her lip, she knew those feelings, they began to take over her. She was in love, her eyes fell to the table, she loved him, and he would never love her back.

* * *

"Haley," Nathan called grabbing her arm. She stepped off of the elevator onto their floor, and had been so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't even see him pass her. She glanced up and her heart did flips, she smiled. "Where are you at?" He asked wrinkling his nose. 

"Huh?"

He slowly ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "Your mind." Her face burned where he touched and she felt like her voice had been lost inside her throat.

"Were we wrong?" She asked him, preoccupied.

"What's going on with you?" He pulled her into their room; she sat on the couch, leaning her elbows on her knees, and biting a nail. A nervous habit her had noticed the few weeks that they had been hanging out.

"Do you think that they could really just be that much in love?" She asked him once he sat with her.

Without realizing what he was doing, he placed a hand on the small of her back, "I don't know." He knew she was talking about their parents, they hadn't talked about much else since the marriage bomb had been dropped.

She jumped up, she couldn't have him touching her, and it was driving her crazy, "Have you ever been in love?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"No." He said easily enough, sitting back and looking into her eyes.

She gulped hard, "Do you believe everyone has only one true love?" When she finished she pulled her hand to mouth and bit on her nail again.

"I don't know, I've never really considered it." He was confused at why she was on so many different levels, but he would go anywhere she wanted him to. He was just happy to be able to talk to her.

"Well I do." She paused and glanced behind herself briefly and then back at him, He leaned onto his knees, "What if they are each others true loves and we are ruining their chance at happiness?" She asked him. She knelt down on her knees in front of him, waiting for his answer. She licked her lips and flipped her hair, trying to do anything with her hands so that she wasn't biting her nails.

"Then what were your mother and my father?" He reached out and held her hands, "Mistakes?"

"No, because then they wouldn't have us." She said looking down at their joint hands. "But what if my mom and dad loved each other but weren't meant to be? I mean sure they loved each other, but your life is written before your even born…so maybe…maybe…maybe Deb and my dad are soul mates." Haley could barely get the words out, and when she finished she couldn't believe that she just said that.

Nathan squeezed her hands, "What if they aren't?"

"Are we really going to take that chance away from them?" Haley asked him, her face was so vulnerable, he wanted to reach out and kiss her. He wanted to fix everything for her, make her happy and get that glow back into her, but he couldn't.

"I don't know Hales." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, unlike any other time before.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is short and slow, but it leads into the next two chapters which I am proud to say are great. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review, the more reviews I get the quicker I will put up the next two chapters.**

**As always Thanks to my loyal readers!! **

* * *

"Hey," Peyton said ushering Jake inside her house, "I was so happy when you called." She told him smiling, and leading him up to her room. He called and asked her if she wanted to hang out like old times. Her father was always away with work so she usually had the house to herself. He stayed silent, so she nervously kept talking, "We haven't hung out in forever." She always liked Jake; he was the nicest of all the guys she grew up with. 

"I know." He said breaking his silence, her smile widened, remembering that he was also always the quietest. She closed the bedroom door, and sat down at her computer. He didn't sit; instead he looked around at the drawings on the wall. He stopped at one, she knew he would. It was one she had drawn of their group of six, in 8th grade. The day was their last day of school and the class went out for a picnic, the summer before everything changed for the group.

* * *

_"P-Sawyer!" Brooke called out, she practically lived at Peyton's house, she even had her own key. That was Peyton's father's idea, with him being out of town constantly, he wanted the Davis' to be able to get into Peyton's house. She put her breakfast plate into the sink and turned to see her best friend. The dark haired girl was so peppy in the mornings; it often put Peyton in a good mood._

_"B-Davis." Peyton replied, slipping her sweater on, ready to leave for school._

_"Please tell me you're in a good mood." Brooke's smile widened. The only thing Peyton was happy about was hanging out with Jake, and testing this ridiculous crush. Nathan and she briefly dated a few months back, then he broke up with her, and she was thrilled, because now she could tell Jake that she liked him. Brooke was the only person who knew her secret, and she tried to make her tell him, but she was too scared. Brooke playfully pushed Peyton pulling her from her thoughts, who still didn't smile, "Come on it's the last day of school and to make life that much sweeter, we don't even have to be there." Brooke said pointing out what the teacher had told them a few weeks earlier. Their teacher decided that they would all take a trip to a local park for a picnic to celebrate their journey into high school._

_Peyton shook her head, "I'll be happy when I finally get to sleep in." _

_"The only place you and I will be sleeping is on the beach, while we are working on our tan." Brooke's smile didn't falter as they headed towards their school. _

_Peyton rolled her eyes, the only person they knew with a beach house was Nathan Scott, and she was not going to spend the summer with him, she wanted to spend the summer with Jake, "We are not moving into Nathan Scott's beach house."_

_Brooke laughed, "As much as I'd like to…no. My parents would kill me. But I'd bet you want to if Jake was going to be there." Brooke teased her friend. Brooke found herself completely boy crazy, but there was really no one in the 8th grade she was interested in. "Have you met Bevin?" Brooke asked looking over at her friend._

_Peyton's lip slightly curled, "Yea, we've been in the same class for years." She didn't have a problem with her but they were hardly friends._

_"Yesterday she pulled me aside…I was shocked because it was Bevin, I mean there's really not much else to say except that it's Bevin right?" Peyton patiently walked next to her waiting for her friend to reach the point, "So anyways she was always totally shy…but when we did talk…lets just say she's not the brightest…but she had a genius idea…She told me that her parent's got divorced…I was like oh how sad, that really sucks…but then she said no that it was great because her mom got the beach house in the settlement…By this point I was totally lost on her point and was starting to get irritated," Peyton knew the feeling, Brooke paused just long enough to take a breath and continue, "So she was like now I can d whatever I want, because my parents think that the divorce is tearing our family apart…I was like cool and then I tried to find an escape route but she followed me a kept on babbling…she was like I get to spend two weeks at the beach house and invite friends to stay with her…guess who she wants to invite?" Brooke paused for a very brief moment, "I'll tell you friend…you and me." _

_"Why?" Peyton raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "We don't hang out with her."_

_Brooke grinned, "See this is why you and I are BFF's. I had the same thought and asked her…she told me that she was also trying out for the cheerleading squad in July and thought that it could be a great way to get to know each other…bond, her words not mine."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Two weeks at the beach…come on hot guys, fun and sun…I need my best friend with me." Brooke said whining._

_"Brooke…"_

_"Fine, I'll tell you…it just so happens that we will be there for the huge…and I mean huge beginning of the summer bonfire, and because we are the hottest new freshman we have to attend." Peyton smiled, and shrugged causing Brooke to smile and pull her friend into a hug.

* * *

_

_Class ended quickly and the moment the class hit the park everyone went off in their cliques. Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Tim and Jake all found a spot together below a large oak tree. They were eating, laughing and talking, when Brooke spoke up to the group, "What is everyone doing for the summer?" Brooke looked around and noticed Bevin and one of her friends sitting alone, they met eyes and Brooke waved them over. _

_"Tim and I are going to be at the beach, at least when we aren't on the court." Nathan, Tim and Jake couldn't hold their excitement for the upcoming freshman basketball team tryouts. Almost as excited as Brooke was for cheerleading._

_"Hi," Bevin said standing over the group smiling._

_"Does everyone know Bevin?" Brooke asked, but didn't wait for their responses, "Jake, Nathan, Tim, and of course you know Peyton." She pointed at each person as she said their name._

_You could hear them mumble some sort of greeting, but it was lost on Bevin, "This is my best friend Teresa." Bevin told the group, "She's going to be staying at the beach house with us." She told the girls._

_"You're all going to be out there?" Tim asked excitedly._

_"Yup, it's gonna be great." Bevin said excitedly sitting next to him and eating one of his chips._

_Teresa sat next to Jake and nudged him, "What are your plans this summer?"_

_"He's bailing out on us," Tim accused, Bevin giggled and looked up at Tim._

_"I wish I could spent the first month at the beach with the rest of you, but my Grams is sick. So I'm going to Savannah to spend time with her, then I'm coming back for tryouts." _

* * *

She sat up on her knees but didn't stand all the way up. He let her hands go and put his hands on her face, and leaned close to her. He kissed her; she let her toes curl without a fighting the feeling. She sighed when she pulled away, allowing her eyes to flutter open. 

"Nathan…" She began.

He slid off the couch and sat next to her on the floor, "Please don't run away again." He was so sweet that she couldn't help but melt into his arms.

"This is wrong." She told him. He ran his hands threw her hair.

"I know." He said taking his hands from around her, she sat up as well, and searched his eyes. "How can something so wrong feel so right?" She didn't have an answer for him; they just stared into one another's eyes. "I really like you." He said, she could feel a but coming on and she couldn't take it, but she couldn't tear herself away.

"Nathan, we don't like each other." She told him clamping her eyes closed, she wanted to get this out, "We are far away and lonely and I think that if we were in Tree Hill right now things would be different." She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked shocked by her words. "You don't have to pretend."

"Haley…"

She cut him off, looking down at her watch, "I've got to take a shower." She stood up and looked down at him, "Can we finish this later?"

"Where are you going?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to tell him, "My date with Stravos." He wrinkled his eyebrows and stood up to face her.

"Are you seriously going out with that clown?"

She sadly smiled, "Yea of course." She nodded.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body, he held her tightly so she could wiggle away. He leant his head down and kissed her, it was hotter than any other kiss they shared, and he knew he got to her, "Remember that while your on your little date." He dropped his arm and left her standing alone in the living room, her eyes didn't open until she heard the door to the hotel room close. She stared at the door with her fingers lingering on her tingling lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just couldn't wait to get the next chapter up. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love them and keep them coming.**

**As a response to one of the reviews I recieved for chapter 14, I write flashbacks for everyone, becasue I want to give the characters depth. This chapter is not just about Haley and Nathan. although becasue they are my favorite characters, I tend to write them more than the others. So the flashbacks are so I can explain the person's irritation and attitude towards everyone else.**

**Thanks!!!**

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door, and waited for a moment. He quickly turned and started down the walkway, "Lucas?" He stopped in his tracks when he heard Mrs. Davis' voice. He spun around and smiled at her, "Well we haven't seen you here in years." She gushed pulling him into a hug, "Haven't you become quite the handsome young man." She said as she pulled back and looked at him. 

"Hello Mrs. Davis." He told her smiling.

"Were you playing ding dong ditch, or were you coming for a reason?" She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. When he looked at the woman, he could picture Brooke and what she would be like as a mother.

"I was coming to talk to Brooke, but I didn't think anyone was home."

"She did tell me that you two were working on a project together." She let him inside the foyer and closed the door; "Brooke and your brother have had quite the relationship these last few years." She told him.

His face twisted, but he tried to stop the look, "Nathan and I aren't close." He told her gently.

"Between you and me, I always hoped that you would be the Scott brother she would end up with."

"MOM!" Brooke yelled from the top of the stairs, she could not believe that her mother had just said that. Lucas grinned, satisfied.

Mrs. Davis shrugged and innocently looked up at her daughter, "What? I'm sure Haley doesn't plan on letting Lucas go anytime soon."

"Haley doesn't have me." He told her, but she had already lost interest and began to leave the room. Brooke reached the bottom of the steps and led him outside. He followed her down the walkway and started down the street. "Where are we going?" He asked her.

"You wanted to talk, and I wanted to go running, so I figured that we could walk instead." She stopped and looked at him, "Do you just want to go away and I can go running instead?" Lucas sighed, she was back to being a bitch.

"No we can walk." He said walking ahead, she sped up and matched his pace.

"What is it you wanted?" She asked him pointedly.

"About yesterday…"

"Lucas, let's forget about it ok? I had a lapse in judgment, and we should just forget about it." He stopped and crossed his arms.

His eyes narrowed as he searched her face, "I can't believe I let you fool me. I actually thought you cared that we weren't friends anymore." He turned and walked the opposite way. Brooke looked at him, and shook her head. She didn't know what her problem was she couldn't let him in. She jogged to him and grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He turned at looked at her, "What's your problem? Your yourself one day and a bitch the next day."

"You haven't talked to me in six years." She accused loudly, "What makes you think that I'm not a bitch?" She angrily crossed her arms, "People change and they grow up, and I became an unbearable bitch. So face it…or deal with it…I don't care…but please just, leave it…alone." She choked back tears, she turned to run, but he held her hand.

She couldn't keep the tears back any longer so she let them out. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She cried into his chest, "You're not a bitch, and your not unbearable." He whispered to her, "Your Brooke Davis, a wonderful, loving friend. I'm not going to leave it alone." She pulled away and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No I'm not. I don't deserve this, you being so kind. I've been horrible."

"You lost yourself for a little while, but that doesn't mean that you can't be forgiven." He tilted his head sympathetically. "I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Why would I have to forgive you?" She asked him choking back the next set of tears; she knew that he was talking about him and Haley.

"I know after last night, that you knew all along about Haley and I. I know that you were hurt and alone and the next day when you found friends at your new school that all you wanted to do was forget about your best friends betrayals. I know Brooke, I know that you didn't want to hurt Haley, but you couldn't forgive her right away and that it would hurt too much. I know that you didn't know about her mom when you hung up on her, and I know that you have been sorry ever since. I know that lashing out on her was a way of protecting yourself, and I know when you looked at her that first day of high school you wanted to reach out and hug the best friend you hadn't seen in a year. I know, and there is nothing you can say to change that." He finished and took a deep breath.

She lowed her shocked eyes to the street and sniffled, "You know me that well?" She asked him quietly, shifting her weight and bringing her eyes slowly up to his intense gaze.

"Yea." He responded, she nodded and began walking, him stepping in tow with her.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to dinner Stravos," Haley said smiling, he really was a wonderful guy, and he would make a great friend. He picked her up promptly at 7pm, as planned and took her to a lovely restaurant, where everyone knew him. He pulled out her chair and the hostess waited in the wings to put her napkin on her lap.

She smiled and watched as he sat in his chair, "It's no problem." He said, she started to open her menu, but he placed a hand on it, "Please let me order. They have the best Greek food here." He finished, she felt a twinge of irritation, but pushed it down and nodded. "We'll take the best wine in the house please." He told the waitress, who nodded and stepped away. Turning back to Haley, "So how do you like the island so far?"

"It's gorgeous. We've only been here a couple of days, but it's been great." He nodded listening to her, "You speak really good English…" She left her sentence hanging.

"Thank you. My family lives here, but I was sent to prep school in London."

"Oh wow! That must have been amazing."

"It was. Europe is a great country, but you have to get out and see it all."

"I know, this is my first time here, but I really wish we could go to other countries as well." She paused to take a drink of the glass of wine the waitress set down, "Do you speak any other languages?"

"Yes, I've studied in several other countries, I speak Greek, English, Italian, French, and German." He told her, her eyes widened in surprise, "My parents wanted me to be well educated." He finished laughing.

"I wish I could have…"

"It's never too late." He told her, "How long are you and your family in town for?"

She sighed looking out at the view, "Not long enough," She smiled back at him, "We leave in three days." The days seemed to speed by, and she had been so obsessed with her dad, Deb, and Nathan that she didn't even take fun advantage of everything.

"Perfect." He said.

She smiled wide, "Thanks." She replied teasing him.

He laughed with her, "No, I mean there is a huge annual international music festival on the Island. It's so much fun. The day of the festival everything on the Island shuts down except for one strip, which is filled with vendors, there's a carnival, and a stage for all the bands." He paused and she smiled, that would be something she would love, "It's on Friday, do you want to go with me?" He finished.

She bit her lip, Friday was the day before they leave, and she really wanted to go. But she didn't want to go with him, she wanted to hang out with Nathan, "I would but Nathan already asked me to go." She lied.

"Your brother?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Stepbrother." She corrected.

He smirked, "No problem, my sister is in town from school and the four of us could go." Haley lost her appetite suddenly, thinking about Nathan on a date with another girl, she gulped hard, and remembered that she was being the other girl. "I mean we don't have to go as dates, it could be all of us as friends." She glanced down at her plate, and then up at him.

"Let me check with him, but I don't see why not." She said smiling.

* * *

Brooke's laugh was contagious; he couldn't help but follow her lead. Her cell phone rang, so she pulled it from her pocket and answered it, "Hello?" She said still grinning. They walked all the way to river court and spent the day sitting and talking. "I would love to meet you two for dinner, but I'm brining a friend also, so get a table for four." She laughed at whatever the other person said and hung up. "Sorry about that." She said turning back to him.

"Well it looks like you've got plans, so…"

"Yea," She said standing up, "But you're coming." She told him grinning.

"No I couldn't." He regretfully told her standing next to her. "Nathan and Haley…"

She laughed, "Lucas, it's dinner. With friends, everyone's got to eat, and I'm sure they've shared dinner several times by now." She winked and began walking towards the street; it didn't take much more corrosion to get him to follow her.

They got to the restaurant and he noticed that they were meeting up with Peyton and Jake. Both stood up and hugged Brooke, Jake pounded hands with Lucas and then they all sat back down. "I didn't expect you to come with Lucas, Brooke." Peyton told her. She glanced nervously at Lucas, her one nightstand, and chewed on her lower lip.

"Well I want you two to meet my childhood friend Lucas Scott." She told them, "We just found our friendship, and Lucas I want you to meet a couple of friends that got me threw middle school, Peyton Sawyer and Jake well I can't ever pronounce his last name." She laughed and the group joined her, she shrugged before she continued, "This should have happened a long time ago."


	16. Chapter 16

**I love this chapter!!! It will say a lot, I hope everyone else will like it as much as I do.**

**Please review...and Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing I love reading what you think.**

* * *

Haley slowly opened the hotel room door, and saw Nathan sitting on the couch with a glass of clear liquid in his hand; he was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch, leaning over with his arm resting on the end of the couch. He hardly glanced up from the TV, not acknowledging her. "Hi." She told him sweetly, she stood by the arm of the couch that his hand was sitting on. He didn't look up or say anything, "Nathan…" His name slowly rolled off of her tongue, but it didn't work. She let her purse fall to the floor, and slipped out of her shoes. She maneuvered herself so that she could snuggle under his arm and lean on his hard body. She continued nudging him until he acknowledged her, but he didn't say anything, instead he dropped his arm around hear lean shoulders. 

He stared at the TV, he wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't, not with her sitting next to him, touching him, smelling so good. He could feel her eyes on him, and then back towards the TV. He set the cup of water on the table and gently began to play with her hair. Without taking his eyes from the TV, he noticed a grin spread across her face, and she turned her face up at him, "I knew you couldn't be that mad." She cooed he still wasn't ready to talk to her yet, so he sat there eyes fixed and his hand playing with her hair. She didn't know what got into her, but she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to be in his arms. She sat up a little straighter and kissed his cheek, she kissed a trail from his cheek to the side of his mouth, and she sent a trail of kisses back up his cheek to his ear, "Do you want to kiss me?" She whispered softly, he closed his eyes trying to focus on winning and not giving into her. She let out a small giggle, her hot breath still on his ear, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" She whispered again, she let her hand rest lightly on his chest and took his earlobe between her lips. She tasted his sweet ear and smiled flicking the tip of his lobe with her tongue. His eyes clamped shut even tighter, and he gulped hard, she knew she was driving him as crazy as he was driving her. She sighed and stood up to leave but paused and turned back to him, "So this is how you want it?" She said sadly, blinking her eyes and looking hurt. He looked up at her for the first time and shrugged, she shook her head and turned around to walk away.

He smirked, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down onto him. She screamed and giggled loudly, "Of course I want to kiss you." He said before he pressed his full lips to hers. When he pulled away, her back was pressed against the arm and he was still sitting in the same spot with her legs thrown over him, "Don't take this the wrong way," He began, her smile faded. He couldn't stand it, he leaned in and kissed her bringing the smile back, "I know when we talked about this before you said it was because we were just lonely, but I'm not." Her eyes searched his for where he was going; he gulped and continued, "Haley, I'm not lonely. I like you." She shook her head and stood up to leave. He didn't try to grab her, "Why do you always do that?" He said frustrated, he stood and crossed his arms.

She spun around and glared at him, "Do what?" She said threw clinched teeth.

"That." He said pointing at her, "Every time I talk to you, you get up and run away."

Her expression didn't change, but she grabbed his finger, "Do not point your finger in my face." She warned him.

He took a deep breath and dropped his arm; he was trying his hardest to not yell, "Please just tell me." He wasn't use to this; girls never ran from him, he always did the running.

She let her eyes close, and the opened them slowly, if she told him the truth that she was in love with him then it would be over, he would run faster than she would be able to blink and to make matters worse he would probably go back to school and blab about how much tutor girl loved him. Then there was the other reason she kept running, so she opted to tell him that reason, "Brooke Davis." As soon as the name left her lips they started trembling.

"I know you hate each other, but…"

"Hate each other!" She screamed, "No, I don't hate her. No matter what she was my best friend, and now I've taken her guy twice."

He blinked confused, "What?"

"Never mind." She said still angry. "Forget it, and forget this ever happened." She turned pushing the tears back.

Instead of turning her around he stepped around her, to block her from running and looked down in her eyes, "I don't want to forget this." He told her; she pulled her eyes from the floor up to his blue eyes, "Are you not listening to me? I mean I feel like I'm speaking but you aren't paying attention to me." He said sarcastically, she opened her mouth slightly, "I like you." He finished before she could say anything.

"Obviously, neither of us are listening to each other, because I keep saying that you can't like me."

"Yes I can, and yes I do." He pulled her into a hug, "Brooke and I are not in love, and we both know it."

* * *

"Thanks for going to dinner with us," Brooke told him when he and her walked up to her door. Jake gave them a ride back to Brooke's house, where Lucas left his car. The dinner was fun, Lucas saw Peyton and nervously looked at her, she nodded and that was it, the ice was broken and the two talked like old friends. Which wasn't hard considering Jake and Brooke were there. Hanging out with Peyton like a friend was good, it made him realize that he really didn't have feelings for her, and she didn't have his heart. 

"Thanks for inviting me." She pulled him into a hug. His heart began beating faster; he smiled realizing that he liked her. She pulled away and turned the knob on the front door, "Brooke…" She turned to see what he wanted; he pulled her close and kissed her hard. She felt her knees go weak with his kiss, but she was able to hide it. When he pulled away she stared at him stunned, "I just wanted you to know, I really like you."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him bearing his heart, she didn't want to hurt their friendship so soon after they had gotten it back on track, "I'm sorry. I love Nathan." She couldn't stand there and see his face fall so she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her.

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. She didn't like him, she loved his brother. He turned and ran to his car, sitting inside he slammed his hands against the steering wheel, "This is unbelievable!" He yelled to himself. He closed his eyes and started the ignition. "I can not believe that I just made a complete fool of myself," He said to himself as he drove away from her house, "What did I expect, when she liked me I made out with her best friend, and then I have a one night stand with her new best friend, and I decide that when she's dating my little brother it's the perfect time to tell her that I like her, I'm such an idiot."

* * *

His cell phone rang breaking the silence in the room; she glanced towards it and motioned for him to answer it. His dad wanted a way to get a hold of him on their trip, so he made his cell phone plan worldwide. He glanced down at the name and noticed Brooke's name flash across the face. He would have just pressed ignore, but she was close enough to see her name, and shook her head raising an eyebrow. "Hi." He said picking it up, he looked at Haley until he saw tears fall and he had to turn away. 

"Nathan, I miss you so much," Her voice came threw the phone.

"Me too." He said shortly, he really did. Life was so much easier and he knew where he stood with Brooke, but there was one difference he couldn't stand. She didn't make him feel like Haley did, the few moments of happiness with Haley out weighed the three years with Brooke 100 times over, and there was no use denying it to himself.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice. Are you having fun?"

"No." He told her the truth.

"Good…"

"Listen, I really have to tell you something when I get home, it's about us." He said cutting her off.

"Me too," They had been dating for three years and she was finally ready to tell him that she loved him. She just admitted it to herself, which gave her the confidence to tell him, "I'll miss you." But not now, it had to be perfect.

"Yea, bye." He hung up without waiting for an answer and turned back around to Haley who was staring at him, tears falling freely, "I'm breaking up with her when I get back to Tree Hill."


	17. Chapter 17

**OK I hope you like this chapter...you find out about Jake and Peyton in this one. Yes I have started piling the drama on and it will not go away...trust me there is a ton in store.**

**Please review!!!!**

* * *

"You kid's ready?" Jeff asked them loudly, knocking on their hotel room door. When their parents heard at dinner last night that their children had plans to meet up with people at the music festival, they invited themselves. Haley accepted that Nathan was going to break up with Brooke, and she pushed it from her mind, there was nothing that they could do while in Greece.

Haley rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Hey dad." She let him and Deb inside. Nathan came out of his room, and she couldn't help but smile, he looked amazing. He winked at her, once she had gotten over the initial reaction of shock when he told her that he liked her, they had fallen into the bliss of couple Dom.

"Thanks for inviting us," Deb told them.

Nathan smirked, "News flash mom, you invited yourselves." His mother looked hurt so he kissed her cheek, "But we're happy to have you coming with us." Deb and Jeff made their way down the hall; Nathan bent down and gave Haley a kiss. They weren't telling anyone that they liked each other. They hadn't made anything official seeing as he was still dating Brooke, so for the time being they were having fun and staying in their hole. Their very own private hole, where no one could hurt them.

The streets were packed, and the sun was starting to set. Their parents went one way, and Stravos found Haley right away, and pulled her into a hug, "Hi Haley," He said releasing her.

"Well hello." She said laughing, and she glanced towards Nathan who looked annoyed, when he saw Haley look at him he turned his face and noticed a girl standing with him. She glanced at the girl, who was beautiful and began to get self-councious. The girl was Haley's opposite, she was tall with dark hair and bright green eyes, she had a perfect figure and a big intoxicating smile.

"This is my twin sister, Alexa. She's been living in London." He introduced his sister, "Alexa this is Haley and her brother Nathan." She took a step forward and shook their hands.

"Step brother," they both said in unison, they looked at each other and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," Haley told the girl.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna steal Haley," Alexa said grabbing Haley's hand, before leaving she turned back to the guys, "Get us drinks." She pointed towards the bar and disappeared with Haley in the crowd. Once they reached an empty ally way, she stopped still smiling, "Sorry, I just wanted to finish my flask." She laughed noticing Haley's scared look, and pulled a flask from her boot.

She took a swig and handed it to Haley, who took a big swig herself, "You can't drink this out there?"

"Oh, no. When you grow up in a small town, your parents have spies all over the town," She paused laughing, "It's like having 1500 parents."

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"Besides ever since I got back from London I can't seem to get a buzz. Something about the altitude." She continued to explain waving her hand around. Haley took the last big drink from the flask and handed it back to her, "Lets go get down." She said laughing pulling her new friend into the street. Haley laughed too, the alcohol starting to get to her. They found the guys and Nathan raised his eyebrows when he saw Haley.

He handed her the drink he was holding for her, "Having fun?" He whispered to her, she nodded accepting the drink.

* * *

"Nathan's coming home tomorrow," Brooke told her best friend excitedly. She jumped onto the bed, waking her up. 

Peyton rolled over groaning, she looked at her bedside clock, "Brooke, it's 7am. Please let me get some sleep." She pulled the covers over her head.

Brooke threw the covers back, "I'm telling him that I'm in love with him." That woke her up. Peyton's mouth fell open in shock. "Yup, your best friend is in love."

"That's great Brooke," She was happy for her best friend but at the same time she felt apprehensive because she had a feeling Nathan didn't have the same feeling.

"When are you going to admit that you want to date Jake?" Brooke asked changing the subject. Peyton groaned and rolled away from her friend.

* * *

_"Welcome to my house girls," Bevin said opening the door and letting them in. Peyton raised her eyebrows satisfied. Brooke grinned at her, "So this is the living room, the kitchen is threw there," She gave them the tour by pointing to places in the house, "The patio is obviously right there, there is a pool and a hot tub out there. The view overlooking the ocean is amazing. And here are the rooms, my mom is staying in the one at the end of the hall, and this is mine. But these other three are up for grabs." _

_"Bevin this house is incredible!" Teresa gushed looking around._

_"Thanks for inviting us," Peyton told her new friend._

_"It's no problem, we're all friends right? So get settled in and lets hit the beach party." She told them, they all went their separate ways._

_

* * *

_

_"Hi Nate," Brooke said coming up to his group; she was clearly intoxicated, as was he. _

_"Hey Brooke." He said winking at her, she grinned wider, and walked away from him._

_She stepped up to Bevin, Teresa and Peyton, "Oh he and I are defiantly hooking up tonight." She gossiped with her friends, she giggled about to say something else, but a tall blonde walked up to the group._

_All the future freshman looked over at this older girl, "Hi, I'm Bethany." She told them with a silky sweet voice._

_"Hi, I'm Brooke, this is Peyton, Bevin, and Teresa." Brooke said taking the lead._

_"Well, I noticed that you four and remembered seeing your photos on the cheerleading applications. So I thought that I'd come over and introduce myself, I'm the captain this year."_

_"Oh it's great to meet you!" Brooke grinned._

_The girl laughed, "Let me introduce you to a few of the other girls." She led them towards a group of about five girls, "You know part of becoming a cheerleader is coming to these social scenes, and you four are the only freshman girls who came today. That says a lot."_

_A pretty brunette stumbled up and put her arm around Bethany, she glared at the four younger girls, "Is that them?" She slurred._

_"Sure is." Bethany responded to the girl, and then turned back to the younger girls, "This is Nicole, she's a sophomore."_

_Nicole raised her eyebrow at the girls, "They won't do, they aren't cheerleaders, not nearly pretty enough."_

_Brooke smirked, "Good thing your not one of the judges, we don't have to impress you." She replied dryly._

_"This one's got a little mouth on her, does she get what's going on?" Nicole asked Bethany, "Watch your mouth little one." She said back at Brooke, she stumbled back to the group that she had just been standing with._

_"Don't worry about her, she's going to Savannah for the summer, you won't see her again until after tryouts are over." Bethany told the girls, "Have fun and meet people, the more we see you the better chance of making the team." _

_

* * *

__"How were tryouts?" Brooke asked Nathan who just stepped out of the gym and stopped next to her and Peyton. Their tryouts had been over for weeks, so they were making posters for the upcoming school year. She stood up and gave her boyfriend a light kiss, he looked exhausted._

_"Great," He told the girls, "Lucas decided against trying out." He said half way smiling. Brooke looked at him sympathetically, he only learned of his estranged brother at the beginning of the summer, and now they would be on the same basketball team. Brooke told him that he knew Lucas when they were in grade school, but Nathan refused to talk about him with her. He kept the whole thing inside, refusing to let anyone in._

_"I'm sorry." She told him, and then looked down at Peyton, "Did Jake come back today?" She asked him for her, she looked up waiting for the answer._

_He didn't have to answer; the gym doors swung open and out walked Jake. Peyton stood up, he took her breath away. He glanced her way and smiled, she waved, his smile turned into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow. Peyton grinned wider, maybe he felt the same way she did, she began thinking, but someone pushed her from behind. Catching herself she looked up and saw the girl who pushed her jump up into Jake's arms. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her deeply. She shook her head Jake hadn't been looking at her like that he had been looking at this other girl. _

_Brooke saw the whole thing; she glanced at her friend who looked broken. Jake put down the petite girl and brought her over to us. "Hey," He said to the group._

_"Hey Jake." Brooke said pulling him into a hug, "How was your summer?"_

_"Amazing," He told Brooke, when he released her he turned to Peyton, "Hey Peyt."_

_"Hi." She said, but didn't hug him; instead she offered him a small wave._

_"This is my girlfriend, Nikki." He said introducing the girl he was just kissing._

_"They know me." She said looking at the girls, seeing her they both remembered her from the first beach party, "But I haven't met you yet." She said looking at Nathan._

_"Nathan Scott." He told her, not offering anything else, he was too annoyed to pay attention to anyone._

_"Hi Nathan," She said kindly, but her voice made Brooke's skin crawl, so she took his hand to show the girl that the two were dating._

_"How did you two meet?" Brooke asked them, she notice Peyton was looking down shuffling her feet._

_"She spent the summer with her cousin's who happened to be my gram's neighbor…"_

_"And Jakey couldn't help but fall for me." She finished for him._

_"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Brooke said under her breath, causing both Nathan and Peyton snicker._

_"Jakey, you promised me dinner." She whined looking up at him. He smiled down at her._

_"Sure, I'll see you guys later." He told his friends._

_

* * *

_"Haley, this band sucks, let's go get another drink." Alexa told her. The guys left them to get food, because it was still early in the day and all four were pretty drunk. 

Haley grinned, loving the idea, "We should wait for them." She told her new friend.

"Oh come on, we'll get back at the same time as them." Haley didn't have the energy to argue, because she really wanted another drink. "I'm drunk," Alexa whispered to her, Haley laughed. "Seriously, this is great, and I'm so glad that you are able to hang with me, not many people can." She said leading her threw the crowd.

"Me too. I wish we weren't leaving tomorrow." Haley said.

"Me neither." Alexa ordered their drinks and handed one to Haley, "I have a great idea." She announced, Haley just waited to hear it, "you should totally get something that reminds you of this trip, and me too." She said.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Like what?"

Alexa grinned wide, and pointed to a building, "Let's get a tattoo."

Haley's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "No I couldn't." She said unsure of herself.

Alexa laughed, "Your face is priceless." She pulled Haley into the parlor, "You don't have to, but I am." She picked out what she wanted and the tattoo artist went to work.

Haley walked around looking at the pictures, and biting her lip. She smiled and spun around to another artist who wasn't busy, "Ok I'll get one."

"Yay Haley!!" Alexa yelled, clapping.

Haley sat in the chair and told the guy what she wanted. Five minutes and twenty-five dollars later, Haley admired the small, blue number 23 on her lower back. "What's the 23 mean?" Alexa asked coming up next to her.

"It's special," She told her dreamily, "But you can't tell Nathan." She said suddenly embarrassed. What would he think if he knew she had done this? He would surely know that she had fallen in love with him.

"Our secret." She told her friend grinning. They stepped back onto the street and found the guys right where they had left them, "Hi guys." She told them taking her food, Haley accepted hers.

"Where were you two at?" Stravos asked the two girls.

Alexa winked at Haley, "We met two of the hottest men." She told them and then lost her concentration and started dancing to the band that was on stage, "I saw them last year in London, they are great!" She yelled over the music.

Haley started dancing to the music also, Nathan placed his hand on her hip and leaned down, "I think she's a bad influence on you," He whispered, she spun around and grinned up at him, licking her lips.

"That might be a good thing for you," He raised and eyebrow, she smirked and turned her attention back to the stage.


	18. Chapter 18

Haley smiled crawling into her bed that night; Nathan was lying on his back shirtless, and looking at her seductively. She felt self conscious in her sweat pants and t-shirt, but she didn't have anything else to wear. She sat on her knees for a second, and bent down to kiss his nose, and then sat back up on them. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and kissed her lips, every time they kissed he was shocked that it was the same feeling, he thought it would have worn off by now. She laid next to him, with her back to him; he lay on his side also, wrapping his muscular arms around her. She felt safe and warm in his embrace.

"Hmmm," She sighed comfortably, "I had fun today."

He kissed the back of her neck, and smiled when she shivered from his touches, "Tell me about your childhood," He whispered in between each kiss.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Do you really care?"

He stopped kissing her and his arms tightened, "Yea, do you really think I'm that big of an ass?" She regretted her former statement immediately, she didn't know if it was nerves or the alcohol. This was all still so new, and they were leaving in the morning to go back home. She didn't know where they would stand.

"I just never thought that you would want to really know." She rolled over and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry." She kissed him lightly he didn't return the kiss.

"I want to know everything about you," He said softly as she pulled away.

She smirked amused, "Does that line really work?" He wasn't as amused as she was. He rolled out of the bed and walked towards the door, her mouth dropped she was kidding and he took her so seriously, "Nathan!" She called, but all that she heard in the dark was her door closing and then another one slamming. She felt a tear fall down his face, he didn't even want to fight with her, he would rather just walk out. She'd never had anyone who just walked out on her.

* * *

"Are we done?" Peyton asked her best friend who had woke her up at the crack of dawn to help her plan a great night for Nathan's homecoming. Peyton glanced at her watch, and then back at her friend, "Seriously, it's 5pm and we've been doing this since 8am."

"9am, you fell back to sleep." Brooke pointed out; they were in Nathan's parent's beach house, decorating for the romantic night. She was given a key last summer because the Scott's were going out of town and she asked if she could stay there. Deb and Dan had always liked her, and felt she was good for their son.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm leaving." She grabbed her things, "Hey Brooke?" She said to her before she left.

Brooke looked up and smiled, "Yea?"

"No matter what happens, you're my best friend. I want you to know that you're a great person, friend and girlfriend, and Nathan should feel lucky to be with you."

"Thanks Peyton," She said confused.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Peyton, we still on for lunch?"

"Sure, at the Café?" Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Lucas had plans to meet up for lunch at the café and work on their projects. Giving Brooke enough time to make it home to change and meet Nathan at his house.

"Yes, and please tell Jake that you like him."

"Brooke…" She knew how much she asked her friend, Brooke would not drop the topic.

"You deserve to feel the way I feel right now." Brooke glowed, she never looked so happy.

Peyton gave her a half smile, "See you tomorrow." Peyton left the beach house, she didn't know why she had a bad feeling about Nathan's homecoming, but she did and she just hoped that she was wrong and her best friend would keep that glow.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," She said closing his bedroom door behind her. She didn't bother knocking, they were passed that point. She noticed him laying there reading his history book, he set it on the table when she came in, she took it as a good sign.

He couldn't help but accept her apology, she was amazing and he didn't want to be upset with her. She stood by the door still, biting on her nail, she must have been waiting for something, but he didn't know what. He did what felt most natural, he stood, walked towards her, and pinned her body against the door and kissed her. She returned his kiss, and he could tell by her moan that she was enjoying it. She pulled back and searched his eyes, "I've never been with anyone who could kiss so well." She laughed when she saw his face beaming from the compliment. "Do you really want to know about me?"

Without taking his eyes off of hers he led her to the bed and laid down with her resting her head on his chest, "I want to know everything."

* * *

"Hey," He said opening the door. He hadn't expected her, she looked nervous, her eyes were shifty and she wouldn't look at him. "Is something wrong?"

She gulped hard, she had to tell him, she owed it to herself and all of her mistakes. She ran from her feelings for the last three years and she would continue these one night stands if she didn't tell him how she was feeling. It could cause him to run away from her for good, and then the cycle would never end, "I think I love you." She looked up as she finished the sentence; he glanced behind him and closed the door, stepping outside.

He was stunned, how could this be happening to him? He took her hands inside his, "This isn't a good time." He gently told her, she bit her lips to keep them from trembling, "I like you Peyton, but there are things going on that you wouldn't be able to handle." He liked her for so long, and never knew that she felt the same way.

"You don't have to lie, it's ok." She whispered so he wouldn't be able to hear her voice crack. She took her hands and turned to run, he didn't stop her. He couldn't stop her he had to turn around to face his mistakes.

* * *

He slowly opened the door, and walked back in to a crying ex-girlfriend, "Nikki, please tell me how this is my problem?" She had walked in after their break up six months ago, and announced she was pregnant. Rumors went around campus that she had been with several guys.

"How can you say that to me?" She practically screamed at him, he stood there not speaking, he feeling like a jackass, "This is your problem because I'm two months along." She stared at him directly in the eye, "Do you remember what happened two months ago?"

_

* * *

"Brooke," Jake said trying to gain her attention. It was their annual preseason party, she turned to face him, "Where's Peyton?" He wanted to talk to her; he was attempting to gain the courage to tell her that he liked her. _

_Brooke bit her lip in an attempt to think, "I think I saw her outside, but I really don't know." She walked away without saying anything else to him. He went outside to test her theory, he needed to find her and tell her. When he started dating Nikki, his old group of friends drifted away from him. He thought he was in love with the girl, so he didn't mind losing his friends, he could always make new ones, but when he opened his eyes and realized that he had let Peyton go, he was determined for her to give him another chance._

_He glanced around, about to step back inside when he heard a giggle. He would recognize her laugh anywhere. He quietly walked down the steps and peered around the corner, to see the scene he wished he had never seen. Lucas Scott sitting on a chair in a dark corner, with his Peyton straddling him. Jake watched unbelievably as Lucas pulled her shirt off, and then hike her skirt up, while she unbuttoned his pants. He turned away with tears stinging his eyes, ran back into the party and grabbed a bottle of vodka and headed upstairs. _

_He already finished the bottle when she walked in closing the door behind herself, "So this is where the VIP is." She said sitting on his lap. He was lying on the bed, with his hot ex-girlfriend on top of him, "I miss you." She whispered in his ear, she was lacking in so many ways, but being sexy was not one of them. He tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge, "Please." She whispered removing her shirt; he saw that she was braless underneath the halter-top._

_He gulped hard, unable to control his body, but his mind was screaming no, "No." He choked out. She snickered and kissed his neck and then his ear, and finally his mouth._

_"Pretty please," She asked sexily. _

_"Fine but we are not back together," He said giving into his body._

_She laughed, "Best offer I've had all night."_

_

* * *

_

He closed his eyes as the memory flooded his mind, "Are you telling me that you were not on birth control?"

Her mouth fell open, "You could have used a condom."

He narrowed his eyes; "You wouldn't get off of me long enough." He knew he was being mean, but he couldn't help it.

"That's nice. I come to tell you that I'm having our baby, and all you can do is try to point blame at me? What is that going to solve?"

He dropped into the couch and put his face in his hands, "I know, I'm sorry." He said on the verge of tears.

She sighed, "We can be a family." She told him.

He looked at her, she grabbed his hands, "I don't want to be a family. I will be a great father, but you and I will never be together." She let his hands go and she stood up shaking her head, "Please keep telling me what's going on."

"Jake I'm getting an abortion."

"WHAT!" He yelled standing up, "You can't kill our child." He was strongly against the idea of an abortion.

"Why would I bring a child into a world where her father is not going to love her." She turned away, but he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Don't you dare!" He warned her, "Don't you dare say that it's ok to have an abortion because you are blaming me. Don't you dare." She didn't respond she left him standing in the living room alone, not knowing what she was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

"Back to reality," Haley muttered to herself looking out the car window, as her hometown passed by. Nathan squeezed her hand drawing her from the window to look into his bright eyes.

"Did you two have fun?" Deb asked the two with her body still facing forward.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at Haley, "Best honeymoon I've ever been on." Haley smirked at him.

"Your mother and I have been talking, and we want to say that we are taking you both off of grounding," Jeff told them. Haley couldn't help but have mixed emotions, she was thrilled, but at the same time she and Nathan wouldn't be able to use this as an excuse anymore. They had to face reality. Neither had brought up the topic since Nathan told her that he was breaking up with Brooke. She was scared that he was going to snap back to reality and realize that Brooke was his type and she wasn't.

They got home and all went to their own rooms, Haley found herself itching to talk to Nathan, to see him and feel him with her. As if he read her mind he appeared in her doorway.

"Hey." He said grinning. He closed the door behind himself when he stepped in. She stood timid, not sure about what was going to happen, he walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her. "I guess I'll be the one to ask it, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," She said softly, she closed her eyes and let it all sink in; she wanted to be with him so bad. "I guess we should go back to normal," She said stepping back and putting her arms around herself to replace where his once were. She bit her lip, and felt her heart swell, was he going to take the easy out she was giving him?

He searched her eyes for honesty; he wasn't convinced that she really just wanted to let it go. Did this past week not feel the same to her as it did to him? "I don't think I can."

"We have to." He could feel the shakiness in her voice.

"I'm breaking up with Brooke." He said.

She knitted her eyebrows and stepped forward putting her hand on his arm, "Do what you need to, but don't use me as an excuse to end a three year relationship." She moved her hand; she didn't think she would be able to say what she needed to if she was touching him.

"That's not…"

"We can't do this, I would know that it was based on a lie. We can't be together," She grabbed her purse and ran from him, down the stairs and out the door. He was thankful that she wasn't still there; she would see his heart breaking. He felt the tears fall from his eyes, and he made no attempt to wipe them away.

Once she was in her car, she leaned her head on the steering wheel sobbing. She couldn't control herself, but she knew she had to get away from her house; she needed to be as far away from Nathan as possible, before he saw the affect he had on her.

* * *

"Hey Luc," Brooke cheerfully walked into the café and saw him at the counter. He smiled at her, he still liked her a lot, but if he couldn't date her, he still wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey," He closed his book, "What are you so happy about?"

"You know why." She felt comfortable with him, this past week had improved their friendship, and she didn't want to lose it. She sat next to him still on cloud nine.

He smirked, "SO I guess we won't be hanging out as much."

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." She said laughing, and playfully pushing him. "Besides, I bet Haley and Nathan became friends while in Greece, so all we need is for she and I to make up and you and Nathan to become friends, and…"

"Nope." Lucas said calmly, she knitted her eyebrows and looked at him intently, "Never going to happen." He told her finally.

"Why?"

"You know why." Was all he would say, "I doubt that Hales and him became friends. She really doesn't like him."

"I can't wait." She was unable to hold in her excitement, she grabbed his arm and squeezed it grinning.

He laughed with her, she did that to him. "So where's Peyt?" He asked noticing she had come alone.

Brooke bit her lip trying to determine how much she should go into it; "You know she didn't tell me to much, just that she couldn't make it." She didn't want to lie, so she went around the truth.

"Yea, Jake was really weird too when he called this morning." Lucas said remembering the message on his phone, "Maybe they're together."

Brooke bit down harder, and he could tell that she was trying not to say something, "I doubt that." She told him and looked around, "Looks like we have the place to ourselves." She realized that there was no one else was there, and she smiled shyly towards him.

"We are usually pretty slow on Sunday afternoons," He explained, "So we should probably finish this homework, so that you can go spend time with your boyfriend." He said calmly, but teasingly on the boyfriend. She grinned and punched his arm. He poured her a cup of coffee and the two got to work.

* * *

Haley found herself parked outside of the café. She glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her cheeks were covered in tears and her eyes were filled with ones waiting to be released, Lucas would never buy that she was ok. She choked back the tears that were threatening her and got out of the car before she sat there any longer. She made her way down the sidewalk and paused in front of the door. Taking a deep breath and trying to come up with anything she could to have an excuse to tell her best friend. Her mouth fell open, seeing this made her let down her guard just long enough to allow the tears to fall again. Brooke and Lucas sat laughing and talking, she felt a pange of jealousy, Haley gave up Nathan for her and now Brooke was moving in on Lucas. She turned and ran before either could see her; she couldn't face either of them right now. She ran as fast as she could and stopped when she got to the only place she would possibly feel better. She knocked lightly, expecting another shock, but instead the door flew open. "You're back?"

* * *

"Oh-my-god!" Brooke exclaimed looking at her phone, "I'm late." She stood up and smiled down at Lucas.

"Ok." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

"He's probably wondering where I am! Oh no…" She scrambled to put her books in her bag and head towards the door, before she left she turned and looked at Lucas, he sat ridged, "I had fun with you Lucas." He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously, I'm not giving you up." She winked and left him there.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi," Nathan said quietly, as he opened the door to her. She smiled unsurely at him, biting her lip. She looked like she was ready to spill her deepest secret to him, and all he could do was stand there.

"Come with me," She said pulling him by his hand out the door. She didn't say anything else, but he knew he had to say something. He had to tell her how he felt, be honest with her. But he couldn't do it now. She opened the driver's side door and he walked around to the passenger side and let himself in. Before she cranked the engine she turned and looked at him, with the same smile on her face, "I missed you baby." She reached over and pulled his head into hers and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Haley nodded, not speaking to the person holding the door open. The door swung open wider, and the person walked into the living room, Haley decided she better come in since she did come all the way over here.

Peyton was as shocked to see Haley, as Haley was that she actually ended up here. Peyton sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin, she had spent the last few hours crying, so when she saw Haley she was thankful for the distraction. She would have called Brooke, but Brooke had been on cloud nine since she figured out she was in love. Haley paced the floor in front of her, "Did you come over here to say something?" Peyton asked as gently as she could, she still was unsure of where the two stood.

Haley didn't stop pacing, "I don't even know why I came," She said more to herself than to the blonde who was listening, "I mean it's not like we are friends," Haley let a nervous laugh leave her lips, as she looked towards Peyton, who still sat silent, but now with her eyebrow raised somewhat amused, "What would make me think that one conversation with you before I left would change anything?" She stopped pacing and turned towards Peyton, she chewed on her lip, nervous to continue, "It's just that…um, just…err, I don't really have any girlfriends, and this advice I need can not come from any of the guys." She finished, holding her breath, waiting to be kicked out.

She released her breath as she saw a small smile appear on Peyton's lips, "I could use a little distraction myself." Haley collapsed on the couch next to her, "Besides I think we could be friends."

"Me too…It's just really complicated, ya know?"

"It doesn't have to be." Peyton stood up and disappeared for a few moments, she came back with a tray full of sweets, "Death by sweets," Peyton said laughing, "that's what I was about to do, care to join me?" Haley smiled, and didn't have to answer; instead she picked up a candy bar and ate it.

"Oh I brought this," She had planned on drinking it with Lucas, but he was too busy with Brooke, She showed Peyton the bottle of wine, "I was planning on getting wasted, care to join me?"

Peyton laughed, "Haley James, What's gotten into you?"

Haley looked at her in mock disgust, "Boys." Both girls said in unison and cracked up laughing.

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you drink." Peyton said when the laughing died down, and Haley was opening the bottle.

"We don't really run in the same crowd."

"Nope, which brings us back to the advice you came for."

"Ugh…I think I just want to forget it." Haley took a long swig from the bottle and handed it to Peyton.

She took a big swig herself, "Let's make a deal."

Haley giggled, and Peyton looked at her oddly, "Sorry, it's just when we were kids, Brooke, Lucas and I had a game where we would see who could come up with the most game show sayings. We would see who could last the longest, but they had to make since." Haley starred off remembering the fun times they use to have, "So it would be like, 'let's make a deal', then someone would say, 'and the survey says…' and when someone couldn't think of something, which happened to always be me first they would say, 'you are the weakest link, goodbye." Haley laughed.

"I bet Brooke won a lot."

Haley nodded, "She was the best out of us three." Her smile faded, "So back to that deal of yours." Peyton got up again and when she got back she was holing a kitchen timer.

"Ok, we will each spend exactly 10 min. on our problems, and then listen to the advice that the other gives us, and we can't let it bother us for the rest of the night."

Haley hesitated, "ok."

"So when you hear a ding, you stop talking and I'll tell you what I think."

"No matter what, it has to stay between us, and no one else can find out." Haley said, she wasn't sure if the alcohol was making her more open to this game, or if she really just needed to get it off of her chest.

"Deal." Peyton said breathing a sigh of relief, "And no matter who's involved, we will look at the problem rationally and give the best advice possible."

"Deal." Haley said taking another drink, "Ok lets do this before I chicken out."

* * *

"You're taking me to my beach house?" Nathan said getting out of the car. He and Brooke had been silent the whole ride there, he was working up the courage to end things, and she was working up the courage to tell him how she felt.

She laughed and pulled him inside, "I wanted to be alone with you." She said, he looked around. She had decorated the place, with candles and flowers everywhere. He looked around astonished.

"You did all this?" He stuttered.

"Of course," She kissed him deeply, "With a little help."

He pulled away, trying not to be suspicious, "It smells great."

"That's dinner, I hope your hungry."

"You cooked?" She was surprising him by the second.

"Yea, and the world ended today." She said sarcastically, laughing, "No I definitely picked up food. Sit down lets eat."

He did as she told him to and looked at the drawing next to the table, obviously Peyton had drawn it. It was a young Brooke and Nathan, two days before Freshman year started, he remembered his mom taking the picture, and behind them laid the words, 'Childhood Love'. "Wow." He meant to say to himself, but it came out.

"Isn't it great?" She asked, and he didn't know what to say, "I want you to have it."

"Brooke, I think we should talk…"

"Me first." She said. "Nathan…" But she couldn't finish. He stood up and looked down on her. He took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Something happened in Greece…"

* * *

"I'm in love with someone who isn't in love with me. Honestly I have no clue how it happened, it just hit me like a hammer. So what's the problem, you ask? He's dating someone else, and yet I still hooked up with him," Haley paused, she looked at her feet, if she was going to continue she wouldn't be able to look at Peyton, "It's wrong and completely out of character for myself, I hate girls who do this, but the way it felt…UGH!…there aren't words to describe the feeling. Not even just kissing him, but being around him and knowing that he was there, and he got me. No matter how dumb I was acting of how stupid I sounded, he would smile and laugh with me. The way his hands feel on me…I'm sorry." Haley realized that she was getting away from the problem, "He doesn't feel the same way. And I can't get this girls face out of my mind, I've betrayed her, and even if she and aren't friends, it's still not right." She sighed and closed her eyes, "He told me that he was going to end it with her, but I couldn't let him. I broke it off first, she doesn't deserve this." Haley opened her eyes only to look at her feet again, "I see him all the time, and even looking at him breaks my heart," Haley gulped, "If I choose the guy it's like saying that this girl and I will never be friends, and that I'm going back on all my morals. If I choose to not be with him then I'm betraying myself, and my heart will never heal. I just don't know…" The buzzer went off, and Haley still didn't look over at Peyton.

Peyton sat biting her lip the whole time, "Ok I'm going to be brutally honest with you," She began, Haley nodded and slowly glanced in her direction, "We said that we would give good advice regardless of who's involved, so here it goes. Stay true to yourself, but don't betray anyone. Make up with Brooke, she misses you and feels horrible for the way things have played out." Haley glanced away, Peyton had known all along what was going on, "I know you've been threw a lot with her, but you both need each other. Let Nathan do what he's going to. If he breaks up with her, it's not your fault; everyone knows they are dating out of connivance. You can't control who your heart loves."

Haley nodded, "You ready?" She asked ready to move past her own problems.

* * *

"What happened?" Brooke asked scared, Nathan's voice and actions weren't normal.

"I met someone." He said quietly, "I'm sorry Brooke, but I cheated on you this week."

Her eyes widened and she stood up angrily, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She yelled, it was a lot tamer than he thought was going to happen. I shook my head, and looked at her. "I'm here waiting on you, and your over in Greece hooking up? What the hell's wrong with you?"

She was still yelling, and he deserved every bit of it. "I'm sorry." He said waiting until he could get the rest of it out.

"Your sorry?" She said unbelievably. "You're a sorry bastard!" She yelled. "Was it good?"

"She showed me something…"

Brooke raised her eyebrows obviously about to become angrier, "What did she show you?" Brooke spit out.

"Love." Nathan said and the room went silent, he didn't know if he even said the words out loud, she stood there her arms wrapped around her body and tears falling from her eyes. With her lips trembling she grabbed her purse and her keys and ran from the house, she couldn't look at him anymore, he didn't love her.

* * *

"Nathan and I dated for a few short weeks, back in 8th grade, when we broke up I got a crush on another guy friend, who obviously didn't share the same feelings. Screw it, I like Jake. I have since 8th grade, and I've been pining away for him pathetically." Haley smiled encouragingly, "I was going to tell him, but then he started dating Niki. So I found comfort in other guys. I knew dating them would be pointless because I really liked Jake, so I slept with them. I know…It's horrible and wrong and all that, but I did it, and can't change that. He broke up with her right before the school year started, so I thought it was my chance, but I got scared because we weren't as close as we had been before he started dating her. I told him last night and he blew me off." She stopped for a few long moments, She looked directly at Haley, "What am I supposed to do? Wait for him to realize that I'm his love; sleep around some more, or what? " The buzzer went off.

Haley dove in with no introduction, "What makes you think Jake is the love of your life? Have you ever considered that one of these one night stands may be the one?"

"I've never…"

"The love has to be mutual, both parties have to feel it," She paused taking her own advice, "If he doesn't love you find someone who will."

"Is it worth it?" Peyton asked her.

"What?"

"Having your heart broken because you loved?" Peyton was hurting, but she had shut herself off so much, she knew her heart could still break even more.

"Totally." Haley closed her eyes remembering his touch, his kiss, his smell, everything, "My heart may not heal, but I will die knowing that I've felt true love."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Happy Easter...I hope everyone has a great day. I'm sorry for the delay but I hope the 3 updates in 3 days makes it better. There is a lot of drama to come and no Nathan and Haley don't just get together and get to be happy, come on what kind of story would this be??? lol. I know what the ending is going to be, but as of right now I have no idea how long it's going to take or how I'm going to get the characters there._**

**_As an Easter present I gave you a little Naley...I wasn't going to have this in the story, but decided that I would for you guys. _**

**_Please Review and show me that I should keep writing, and thank you for the reviews so far!!_**

* * *

"I think that was longer than 10 min.," Haley said putting an end to the silence. 

Peyton laughed, "Alright tutor girl," She looked over at her seriously, "Thanks, I think I'm gonna try and find that love."

Haley smiled satisfied that she helped out a little, "You helped me too. Thanks." Peyton's front door swung open to a crying Brooke, she came into the living room and fell on the floor defeated.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned, She still didn't notice Haley sitting there.

"It's over," She whaled; she buried her head in a pillow still crying. Haley couldn't help staring at her, her ex-best-friend crying because of something she did. Her stomach churned. Peyton glanced at Haley worried for Brooke, "Before I could even tell him that I loved him, it was over just like that."

"Did he say why?" Peyton asked for them, but Haley couldn't hear anything after hearing that Brooke loved him. Brooke felt the same way about him that Haley felt and she took that happiness from her. It had been different with Lucas Brooke didn't love Lucas. Haley felt her throat begin to close.

"He said that he met someone in Greece and she showed him something that in three years he hadn't felt with me, love." She finished telling the horrifying story, and Haley's eyes filled with tears, and her throat closed a little more, Brooke pulled her head up and noticed Haley, "What is she doing here?" Brooke asked Peyton, neither could tell if she was angry or just upset with the situation.

"We were hanging out." Peyton told her, now sitting next to her on the floor. The blonde reached out and pulled the girl close hugging her, but Brooke gently pushed her away, and looked at Haley threw tears.

"I bet your loving this aren't you?" Brooke accused Haley.

"No!" Haley said offended, "Of course not." She said more quietly barely able to choke it out.

"Did you meet her?"

"Who?"

"The tramp that stole my boyfriend?" She yelled, as if Haley was dumb and couldn't follow a simple conversation.

"I…I…" Haley didn't know what to say, so instead she got up and ran out side, grabbing all of her things on the way. Once she got outside she leaned against a column, gasping for air. What had she done? She was horrible person; she couldn't even look at herself. It was only a matter of time before everything blew up and she deserved every bit of it.

"Haley?" Brooke said breaking her from her thoughts, she tried to wipe away all evidence of tears, but she didn't have the energy, "I'm sorry about before."

"Brooke…" Haley began, but the rest of the words were lost in her throat.

The brunette shook her head, and touched the other girls arm, "This is defiantly not the time to talk things out, but I really want to." Brooke told her, "Have you talked to Lucas?" Haley shook her head no, voice still lost, "Well he and I patched things up, but if you don't want he and I to be friends, then we can go back, and…"

"No." Haley said cutting her off, she was surprised at how clear her voice sounded, "It's fine, I'm secure with the relationship Lucas and I have." She said pushing off of the column and heading down the walkway.

Brooke followed close behind, "Do you think we can go back?" her voice sounded lost and sad, if Haley didn't know any better, she would have thought that they were kids again, instead of teenagers who had done so much to hurt one another.

Haley kept walking, "No. Lucas isn't the same guy anymore."

Brooke stepped in front of her blocking the walkway so Haley stopped, "Me and you." She reached out and touched Haley's arm, "Can you and I go back and become friends again." Haley stared at the ground, would Brooke be this kind when she found ut the truth?

She looked up into the other girl's dark eyes, "No." She rubbed her eyes, "But we can move forward." Haley said finally, she had to make it up to her.

Brooke let out a satisfied sigh, and gulped hard, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Haley nodded and walked off. "Meet me after school." Brooke called to Haley who was already down the block; she had to go get her car.

* * *

She had picked up her car and then slowly drove home, she hopped everyone was asleep, and her wish was granted. The house was quiet, so she snuck in. She tossed and turned once she lay down, she couldn't get either Nathan's nor Brooke's face out of her mind. She felt out of tears, so she just lay with her eyes shut tight, waiting for the morning. 

"Hi," He said coming into her room and closing the door. She opened her eyes, as much as she wanted to keep them closed, and make him think that she was sleeping. It would have been easier than telling him that he should go, but they opened and he saw it. He slipped into her bed, and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She snuggled into him, thankful that he came in, she felt safe and knew that she would be able to sleep. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly, and the tears she thought were over fell freely from her open eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, tell him that she loved him, and hoped that what he had told Brooke had been the truth, but instead she lay there and wrapped her figures around him. He interlaced their hands, and felt her squeeze tighten but couldn't smile. He couldn't help but feel like this was out of habit for her, from the past week, and it would be one of the last times he would be holding her. He sat up a little, enough to kiss her cheek and see that she was crying, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, she just shook her head, "Please tell me." When she didn't speak he put his head back on the pillow, sighed and then listened to her breath.

Haley turned so that she was facing him; he reached over and wiped her tears away. He placed his large hand on her small back and pulled her closer to him, her stare was intent on not moving from his chest, he kissed her forehead. She let her eyes linger on his for a moment too long, she couldn't stand it; she kissed him hard on the lips. She felt him smile, briefly under her kiss, before responding back to her. She caught her breath and pulled away from him, "I'm sorry, Nathan, we can't do this." she turned back around and snuggled under him once again.

"Why?" He asked her, just as pained, she could tell.

"You know why." Was all she could say without her voice cracking.

"No, I don't." He said and kissed her neck, when she stiffened, he felt like he lost her all over again. He took his arms from around her and stood up out of bed, "Fine."

Haley sat up and grabbed his hand; stopping him, "Don't go." She breathed out, he looked at her, still holding her hand.

He gulped hard, all he wanted to do was reach out and be with her, but she kept pushing him away, "Why?" He asked confused.

"Please." She said sadly.

Her voice and eyes tore threw the darkness made his heart ache for her, so he sat next to her once again, "You have to talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hales…"

"Nathan, just stay with me tonight, and we can go back to normal tomorrow." She suggested.

"No." He told her, it stopped her from crawling under the covers, she sat on her knees facing him, while he sat with his back to the headboard, "I can't go back to normal."

"We have to. It's too complicated." She told him on the verge of tears.

"Why are you running from me?" He sat forward and grabbed her shoulders, she followed his lead and fell into his body, letting his strong arms drape around her.

"I need it to be normal." He rocked her back and forth, not knowing what to say, "Please Nathan, it has to go back. It just has to." She pulled away and looked into his eyes, which showed the same pain that she was feeling, hoping he would accept it.

"Hales, I don't think that I can. It would hurt too much."

"It has too…for me and you and Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake and our parents."

"Shh…" He said quieting her. He pulled back the covers and let her crawl under before lying next to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I know it has taken forever for me to post...but you can blame FanFiction for that, because there is some problem where half of us can't upload chapters, and so finally someone has told me that you can work around the uploading...but that's a whole other story._**

**_Anyways please Read and review...I'm sure a few of you will be disappointed in this chapter, but more better things are to come. ;)

* * *

_**

She rolled over onto her back and watched him sneak out of her bed, he didn't see her wake up and he didn't notice that she was watching him, she woke up the moment he stopped touching her. She glanced at the wall clock, 6:00 am. She rolled back over and closed her eyes hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. 

Her phone rang pulling her out of the sleep she had fallen back into, "Hello?" She said rubbing her eyes, they were still puffy from all the crying yesterday; she didn't even bother to read the name.

"Hey stranger!" A loud voice on the other end said.

"What do want, it's early." She said still groggy, she snuggled further under her down comforter, when Nathan got up he seemed to take all the warmth with him.

"I was just making sure that you made it back safe. Plus I need someone to walk to school with," He said laughing.

"Call your new best friend." She knew she was being catty but she couldn't help it.

"Haley James, green is not a good color on you." He said teasingly.

"I'm not jealous of you Lucas." She said in the same tone, she couldn't help but smile, as the relief settled over her. Things weren't going to change with them, no matter who they became friends with and it was comforting to her.

"I'm not talking about me, I was talking about…"

"I get it." She said interrupting him, "I don't really feel well. I think I'm gonna stay home today."

"No way, I haven't seen you in a week, you stood me up yesterday, and now you want to skip school?" Lucas said laughing, "I'm coming over." He hung up the phone and appeared in her room.

"Why did we just have a five minute conversation when you were standing outside already?" Haley asked rolling on her side, he sat next to her on the bed and grinned, "How'd you get in?"

"Nathan was leaving as I was coming in." He told her, "You look like hell."

"Thanks buddy." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What happened to you two?" He asked her.

"What? Huh? What do you know?" She stuttered sitting up and nervously looking around so he wouldn't see the look in her eyes.

"Um, I know nothing, except for the way you two are acting now." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes towards him, "When I came in all Nathan said was 'hey man.' Nathan never says so much as a move to me in passing, so that was odd, and now you look like hell after a week long vacation."

"I'm just sick." She replied slipping back under the covers trying to hide the real reason she was staying home, "Are you gonna tell me what I missed here?" She asked changing the subject.

* * *

"Hi Nathan," Brooke said coming up next to him; he barely glanced at her, like he was walking around in a daze. "Can we talk?" She said pulling his arm and causing him to stop. He stopped and looked down at her helplessly, "You owe me at least a few words."

"I'm not really in the mood," He said in response.

"Well from what I figure, the moment you cheated on me you lost all rights on deciding when we do and do not talk." She put her hands on her hips; he shook his head and began walking away from her, "Nathan!" She yelled. He stopped again and walked back towards her.

"What Brooke? What else do you want to pile onto my plate right now?" He yelled quietly.

"We have dated for three years, and you still can't tell when I don't have the strength to deal with things, some things just take time, and that's all I'm asking for. But please let me spell it out for you, anything you have to say to me, I can't handle it right now. I've got too much going on." He finished and noticed the look of hurt on her face, but he couldn't take it anymore.

She took a step back stunned by his reaction, "I love you." She said with her eyes brimming with tears. She wasn't sure why she said it, why she didn't just let him go, and move on. She stood there waiting for his reaction, completely stunned with herself.

He gulped hard and reached out for her arm and pulled her away from the crowd that was beginning to form around them, "You can't…" He began; he didn't think it could be possible. How ironic, he couldn't love his girlfriend, who loved him, but yet his whole heart belonged to a girl who didn't love him back.

He was holding her arm, but she maneuvered herself so that she was holding both of his hands and staring straight into his eyes, "Yes I can, and I do. I love you and I think we can get threw this." She told him. He had to do everything to keep his mouth from dropping open. Would it be better to not be loved at all or be with someone who thought he is her everything? How would he decide? Did he have to make that decision now?

"No…" He said, not really convincing himself.

"Nathan, yes you cheated on me, I get it, and it was wrong. But I can change and I love you with all of my heart. I want to us to work."

"But what I did was unforgivable." He knew that he hurt her in ways no one, especially a girl who had been loyal to him for three years, should be hurt. He should be kissing her feet, but the only feet he wanted to kiss were Haley's.

She smiled at him, hopping that she was finally getting threw to him, "Which is a better reason for you to love me back, because I'm forgiving you. I get it; I get what you needed and what you got from her. But Nathan, you left that part of your life in Greece, she's still there, and so is your affair." Nathan looked over her head and watched as Haley walked next to Lucas, he said something and she threw her head back and laughed happily, Brooke was right about one thing, the affair was left in Greece, even if the girl wasn't, "I love you, and I know you don't love me yet, but we'll get there. We can't throw away a three year relationship because of one mistake." She licked her lips, every time she did that he told her it made her irresistible. Nathan saw her lick her lips, but it didn't even faze him. Normally her pouty, wet lips drove him mad, he would have had to take her right there, or at least take her into the bathroom, but today…nothing. What was wrong with him? Now that feeling came whenever he saw Haley walk into a room, or when she flipped her hair, or when she bit her lip trying to find a way to tell you something without hurting your feelings…everything Haley did made his stomach jump, made him want to take her, made his heart break because everything he wanted to do to her he knew he wouldn't be able to because she didn't love him.

"I don't know what to say." He really didn't, he wasn't sure what he wanted…that's a lie, he knew who he wanted, but since she didn't feel the same way he did. Would second best be enough?

"You don't have to say anything baby. I'm not breaking up with you, I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly, but he just stood ridged and unsure of what to do. He looked back to where Haley was and noticed her looking at them. For a brief second he wanted to pull away from Brooke and run to Haley, but when Haley noticed him staring at her she grinned wide and nodded her approval. He couldn't take it; he closed his eyes and kissed his girlfriend back.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually dragged me here today." Haley whined to Lucas at lunch. After the horrible morning she had, Lucas had actually made her think that it was going to be a good day, Lucas had her laughing all the way to school, but then when they got here, she noticed Nathan and Brooke kissing. She had to hurry to the bathroom and stop herself from gagging, and to make things worse she remembered that she had to hang out with Brooke after school. She hated seeing that guy she loved holding another girl, kissing that girl, and yet she still smiled and nodded her approval. 'AHH' she had screamed at herself in her head all day long.

"Come on Hales…its not that bad." He said grinning, she couldn't help but smile.

"Can I join you guys?" A shadow stood over the two and both glanced up to see who the voice belonged to. Lucas' grin faded but nodded, and Haley nodded as well. "If you two want to be alone, I can go somewhere…" She let the sentence fall off, looking around.

"Sit your skinny ass down." Haley said, not in the mood to argue or to coddle anyone.

Peyton grinned and sat next to Lucas on the bench, Haley let one side of her mouth smile and her eyebrows raise, was Peyton making good on her advice? "So, how did the project go last night?" She asked Lucas.

"It was alright, we missed you and Jake though." He told her in between bites, Peyton felt a small blush creep up on her face, and she tried to suppress it. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Long story." She said and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I gotta go." Haley said standing up, both looked up at her sending her pleading looks to sit back down. She smiled sweetly, "As my best friend here has mentioned several times, I've been gone a week and really need to catch up on things. See ya." Haley quickly walked away before either could respond.

Peyton bit her lip and smiled at Lucas, "So can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Does that count?" Her face fell, and he laughed, "Shoot."

"Like a month ago you asked me out, what if I were to tell you that I wanted to take you up on that offer?" Lucas looked shocked at first and then he noticed Brooke and Nathan walking into the courtyard, hand in hand. Stopping only briefly for Haley to squeeze by them, without a word. He didn't look close enough to see Haley and Nathan's pained looks, or to see Nathan watch her go, while Brooke's eyes were fixed on Lucas and Peyton sitting together. He didn't see it, because he looked back at the gorgeous blonde asking him out.

He smiled, "I'd ask if I could pick you up tomorrow at 7." He told her.

"Ok, so it's a date." She smiled and picked up her tray to leave.

"Hey, peyt?" he said stopping her, she turned around, "What made you change your mind?"

"I got some great advice, and decided to take it." He nodded and watched her go. He didn't know where the advice came from, but it couldn't have come at a better time.


	23. Chapter 23

**_So here is the next chapter...bear with me people I warned you that Naley does not get together right away. But they are not lost. As for the other pairs I don't know what I'm doing yet._**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!!! the readers are the most important part of this story and I really want to hear what you have to say._****_

* * *

_** "Can I talk to you?" Peyton sat alone in library hoping to be hidden from everyone, but Jake had found her. She glanced up and nodded, pointing to the seat across from her. He easily sat in it and took the book from her, so that she wouldn't be distracted, "I'm sorry."

Peyton forced a smile on her face, "Please. Jake, don't be." Her eyes shot around the room, anywhere but on him, "I get it. It's ok, I'm a big girl and I can move on." She let out a forced laugh. She glanced at his nose, hopping that he would think that she was looking in his eyes, and she patted his hands that sat folded on the table.

"It's not like that."

"Don't explain, please, I really don't want to hear why you don't like me." Peyton said slouching back in her chair, crossing her arms, "We're friends…right?" She asked second-guessing herself, "That's what I'm scared of, you and I not being able to keep our friendship going."

He bit his lip, he wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her that he wasn't being an ass and he did like her, but the timing was all wrong, and now that Nikki was pregnant he had to stay true to his child,

"Yea, friends…you couldn't force me out of your life." He said awkwardly, the sat in silence just looking at each other for a few moments, "So what should we do about this project?" He said breaking the silence.

"Um…oh yea, I found this." She pulled the book from under his hands and flipped to the page she was reading. They were reading Romeo and Juliet in class, so they had to prove whether opposites really do attract or not. "Look here, this is a list of opposites who have all fallen in love with one another." She said pointing down the list. He looked briefly down the list listening to her speak.

"So you think it's true?" She glanced up briefly, and then back down at the book.

"Well, I think that in the past yes, but it was more about place in your social standing rather than actually being opposites. Ya know, like Romeo and Juliet loved each other, but not because they were opposites, but because their personalities."

He nodded, "Yea, like in the past it was more obvious because of the cast system, but now because there really is no divide then it's not as obvious."

"Well I guess all we have to do is write it up and then we'll be good to go." She smiled at him. "But I think our thesis should be 'opposites attract, but similarities make love last.'"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"So I guess we are almost done," Brooke said looking over at Lucas. They spent their study hall in the library finishing their project. Each group had a different project that they had been working on for English class. Theirs was to prove or disprove the statement; 'A social divide still exists in the United States today.' They each felt differently on the topic so they decided to do a script, neither proving nor disproving the statement.

"Yup," Lucas said still typing their last few lines. She watched over his shoulder.

"Haley and I are hanging out today, after school." His fingers lingered over the keys for a moment before her words registered. "I saw her at Peyton's last night, and we agreed that this fight we had been in all these years was stupid, so we are going to hang out and hopefully get over it."

"That's great."

"Yea, it's time, ya know?" She continued, he didn't respond, "I mean, I was horrible." She swallowed hard, "I have wanted for so long to go back and change every decision that I made concerning both of my friendships with you two."

"Well it's never too late." He said encouragingly.

"That's what I hope. So I saw you and Peyton together at lunch." She said leaving the sentence hanging, hopping he would catch on.

"Yea…" He said not giving her anything to work with.

"Well, I hope that all of my friends will be able to work their issues out and move on."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Give it up." He turned back to his laptop.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I know what you're getting at."

"Come on, Luc…I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard."

"Never gonna happen, and I'm sure if you bring that up with him, he would say the same thing as me." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she chewed on her lip thinking of another approach for Nathan and Lucas.

* * *

"So…" Brooke said as the two girls walked along the boardwalk.

Haley stopped suddenly and looked directly at Brooke, "No hard feelings, we don't have to do this." Haley shook her head and looked out towards the water.

"You're right," Brooke spoke up leaning against the railing looking out towards the water as well, "You know, I mean screw it. You can get really close to the two closest people in my life, and I'll become friends with Luc again and then you and I can still have this black cloud hanging over our head."

"We just have to make sure all of our friends know that they can't invite us to the same events. We'll just trade off weekends."

"Sure, I'll take this week and you can have next." Both girls started laughing.

"I want graduation," Haley said threw her laughter.

"Sure as long as I get the after parties and Prom."

"Deal." The girls kept laughing, Haley was the first to stop, "I don't hate you." She said quietly.

"I don't hate you either, if anything I hate myself, and have for the past 6 years." Brooke pushed away from the railing and sat on a nearby bench. Haley followed her.

"I know the feeling." Haley could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "You knew about Lucas didn't you." Haley swallowed hard waiting for the answer.

Brooke nodded, "Yea, I saw." Brooke glanced down, "It doesn't change the fact that I let you down."

"I've never told anyone this, not even Lucas," Haley paused and tried her hardest to push back the tears, Brooke grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort, she looked into her eyes, and continued, "I feel like my mom died because I betrayed you." Haley took her hand back and looked out at the water.

Brooke took the girls hand back, "What?" She asked surprised by the confession, "No, that's not the reason. It was a horrible accident and your mother did not deserve to be in it."

Haley shook her head and turned back towards her, "What goes around comes around, and I betrayed you, so God took her away from me." Brooke's mouth fell open; she reached out and pulled the blonde to her, hugging her tight.

"Stop thinking that way. You are not the reason, and you shouldn't have gone the past six years thinking that. Your mother was a great woman, and you are a great friend." Haley cried, "Hales you're not the cause…you're not." Brooke couldn't find the words to get threw to her.

Haley pulled away and wiped the tears away, "I'm really sorry."

"I know." Brooke choked out, now on the verge of her own tears.

"I'm sorry about your party too."

"Seriously, Hales it's ok." Brooke told her, "Now its my turn to apologize. I should have never hung up on you, if I hadn't then you and I wouldn't be fighting right now, but I honestly thought you were calling because you wanted to tell me about you and Lucas." Haley nodded not saying anything, "Also I'm sorry for not fighting for our friendship, our friendship deserved so much more than what we did to it."

Haley smiled thinking about when they were little girls, "We were great weren't we?"

"Yea, I wish I could go back, if not to save your mom, then at least to the first day of high school. I just…"

Brooke's words seemed to disappear and Haley looked up at her, "Brooke you don't have too…"

"Yea I do. If we are going to move on, then everything has to come out. We can't have any bad air between us." She paused and Haley guiltily looked out at the water, "I was planning on coming in and pulling you aside, really I was. But when I saw you standing next to Lucas, I couldn't help but to think about when you were kissing him. I couldn't help but see you throwing our friendship away for him, when I know that wasn't even the reason that we aren't friends anymore. I know I did so much to cause everything, but when I saw you and him standing there talking, the only words I could find were cruel, and hurtful. You did hurt me at my party, but I set the tone when we saw each other that day. I'm so sorry, I could have done anything besides be mean, I could have walked away and ignored you, I could have just said hi, I mean anything, but I didn't. I'm sorry." Brooke poured out her heart just as Haley had done moments earlier.

"It's ok, I could have walked away also. I kind of feel like us talking shit to each other kept us there, you know. It was like as long as we were talking shit to each other then there was the option of making up later on."

Brooke showed a sad smile, "I know what you mean." She looked at Haley, "SO how was the trip?"

Haley bit her lip and decided that she wasn't going to lie, not anymore, "Amazing." She grinned happily.

"Did you meet someone?" Brooke asked excitedly.

In her mind Haley repeated, 'do not lie', "Yes," she sighed and slowly shook her head, "It was amazing." Both girls laughed, "There aren't any other words I can use."

"What's his name?"

With the words repeating in her mind she spoke, "Stravos." But she just wasn't ready to disclose everything yet.

Brooke smiled, "Nathan and I made up." Brooke offered.

Haley choked back the lump that was quickly forming in her throat, "That's great." She looked for an escape route; maybe they had tried too soon.

"I know you don't really like him, but I love him Hales. I hope that you won't just write him off, he's a great guy."

Haley turned and looked back at Brooke, knitting her eyebrows, "Of course not. He and I have kind of found a peaceful place together, I mean we had to." Haley nervously laughed, and luckily Brooke couldn't tell.

* * *

Haley sighed walking inside her house, the last couple of days she had spent so much time crying and upset, that she was both mentally and physically exhausted. She smiled when she found herself alone. She walked in the kitchen and her smile faded, she saw Nathan's scratchy handwriting on a scrap piece of paper.

**I'm gonna be a dad's for a while. Love you, Nathan.**

She walked up the stairs defeated, hoping that this feeling would go away, but feeling like it was going to last forever. She glanced down the hall and saw that his door was left open, so she snuck inside. She saw his closet was cleaned out, obviously he was planning on staying at Dan's for more than a while, and she shook her head. She saw a framed picture of a group of kids, him, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Tim. It must have been during middle school. She set it back in its place and saw a picture of herself, lying on the bedside table. She picked it up, it was taken for last year's yearbook, he must have found it in the picture cabinet downstairs. She smiled, but stopped and bit hard on her lip. She flipped the picture over and saw his scribbling on the back, _Haley Marie James_. He had drawn a heart around her name. She couldn't help but smile, and wondered when he did this. But it didn't matter it was over. She set the picture back in its place and left his room. 


	24. Chapter 24

The next few months went by in a haze, Haley focused on school entirely. She and Brooke kept up their friendship and hung out weekly, but it was hard because every time Brooke mentioned Nathan, Haley would make up an excuse to leave the conversation. Nathan and Haley had very little interaction, Nathan stayed at his dad's and it was his dad's year for thanksgiving, so they weren't forced to see each other. When they had to work together for school they wouldn't speak, and Haley didn't mind doing all of the projects for them as long as they didn't have to be alone together. Peyton and Lucas hit it off right away, and soon became inseparable. Haley was happy to hang out with them; she thought that they made a great couple. Jake didn't hang out with anyone; he was only see in class and at practice and the games. Peyton wondered what was going on, but she didn't ask, she was afraid that he would think she was still after him. That was the way it worked, at least until Christmas break.

"Nathan Samuel Scott get your ass home now, or else." Haley heard Deb say before she slammed down the phone. Haley stopped on the steps, "I just don't know what's going on with him Jeff." She said to Haley's father.

"Haley's been acting strange too."

"I guess it's just them being teens. But for the life of me I thought that they were becoming friends while we were away." She told him, Haley bit her lip wanting to scream from the top of her lungs, 'I'm in love with your son!'. But instead she stood still waiting for her father's response.

"Well they'll make up soon enough. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Dad, I'm going back to mom's," Nathan told his dad once his car was packed up. He figured it was time to face the music, not just from his mom but also from Haley. He had avoided her like the plague hoping that when this time came he would be able to look at her and not want to kiss her, but it didn't work. Every time he passed her in the hall or saw her in the cafeteria or watched her flip her hair or saw her lick her lips or watched as she glanced down walking past him…ugh! He couldn't get her off of his mind, and it was driving him crazy.

"Really? What's the rush?" Dan asked his son coming into the room holding a glass of scotch.

"You got Thanksgiving, she gets Christmas." He said not really convincing himself.

"Right. So you're giving the step-father thing a try again?" He asked irritated.

"It's not like that. Mom needs me."

"No she doesn't. She has her husband, daughter, and white picket fence, even if that fence is small," he paused to laugh at his own joke, "she's got everything she needs." He finished his cup, "Unpack, if anyone needs you it's me." He said before leaving the room.

"Why don't you invite your other son for Christmas?" Nathan told his father as he carried the rest of his things out to his car.

Dan followed him outside, "Maybe I will, at least he's a great ball player. You've kind of lost your touch." Nathan just shook his head; he knew his father was just trying to push his buttons. They had ended the season undefeated and playoffs would be in February, the last thing he needed was his father pressuring him to be better. He drove off only looking back once to see his father standing with his arms crossed in the driveway.

* * *

"Haley, that table over there needs help," Karen said pointing to the girl who sat in the back booth. The café was swamped with people. Haley knew that this rush wouldn't last, once the college kids finished their finals everything would go back to normal, borderline boring. But at least the rush took her mind off of Nathan.

"I'm on it." She told her boss, who looked more frazzled than she had in a long time. Haley grabbed a glass of water and maneuvered her way threw the crowd and smiled when she noticed the girl who was sitting at the table drawing, "Peyton Sawyer," she said pretending to have a deep southern drawl, "How's it going?" Haley asked setting the water down and widening her eyes at the girl.

Peyton looked up, already recognizing the voice, she noticed the girl standing in front of her grinning and hands on hips, "Would be great if I could get some service." They both laughed.

"Your practically family now, get off your scrawny ass and help us," Haley said still laughing and tossing the towel she had over her shoulder on her friend.

Peyton playfully made a face and tossed the towel on the table in front of her, "Please tell me you guys aren't planning the wedding yet," She responded sarcastically.

"Yea, well Brooke is gonna be your maid of honor, and Nathan is gonna be Luc's best man."

"Oh, sounds like my dream day." Peyton said looking up with a dreamy look on her face, before breaking out in a grin.

"Mmm, hmmm, I think I'm going to pass on that," Lucas said coming from behind Peyton and leaning over her giving her a kiss.

"What?" Haley asked in mock outrage, "The two hottest couples at school in the same wedding? Ew, we should totally have a double wedding. Yea, the ceremony could be at Dan's house, and the reception could be here at the café." Lucas joined in with their laughter, sitting close to Peyton and kissing her hand.

"That sounds just perfect Hales, as long as you're the waitress."

"Haha. Well if you guys want anything, who am I kidding, you know where it is, go ahead and get it yourself." She winked and left the happy couple alone. Lucas watched his best friend walk back to the counter taking orders as she went.

Turning back to Peyton he lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "Whatcha drawing?" He strained his neck and he tried to push down a corner so he could see.

She swatted his hand away and pulled the sketchbook to her chest, "Stop, it's not ready yet."

"Please?" He asked pouting a lip, "Pretty please."

"No." She said firmly. "So we've been invited to a dinner." Peyton said biting her lip, she was nervous to mention this to him.

His eyebrows popped up, "Really?"

"Yea, I mean I don't know how interested you'll be, but it will mean the world to me if you would come with me." She said babbling, but she was trying to beat around the point.

"I'll do anything if it will make you happy," He told her sweetly, "Just tell me."

"The country club throws a party every year and us younger adults always go, drink, and then have a party of our own. I'd really love it if you came with me, it's two weeks away." She held her breath.

"I don't know…" He said hesitantly, "It's not really my scene." He watched her face fall, "Screw it, ok I'll go." He told her shaking his head in disbelief that he had agreed.

Her face lit up, "I'm so excited!" She pulled him into a hug and gave him a deep kiss.

* * *

Lucas pulled away from his amazing girlfriend. Spending time with her these past few months, he realized just how much the two had in common and he was truly happy with her. He glanced around at the now quiet café, and noticed that most to the patrons had left already. He glanced at the door just in time to see it fly open, and in walked a tall confident brunette. She pushed her sunglasses into her long hair and glanced around, landing her bright eyes on Lucas. She grinned showing him her straight white smile. Lucas unintentionally reached down and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, the girl walked towards the counter, and Lucas couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. She leaned against the counter tapping her nail waiting for someone. He didn't know where his mom or Haley had gone, so he stood up and walked behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" He said causing her to tilt her head and smirk.

"You work here?" She said threw a thick accent, but he couldn't place where it was from.

"No…"

"What?" She asked laughing, not letting him finish.

"My mom owns the place," She nodded understanding him, she was about to open her mouth and respond his ear drum shattered by the sound of Haley shouting. The girl seemed to know Haley, because she started screaming as well. He watched as Haley ran around the counter and the two girls pulled each other into hugs. By this time both Peyton and Karen had joined Lucas by the counter watching the girls, with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that you're here! Wait why are you here?" Haley asked the girl, she had forgotten where she was and all focus was on the person in front of her.

"Haley, I'm so glad I found you. I've been to like 4 coffee shops since I got to this god awful town," Haley laughed good-naturedly with her friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot, let me introduce you." Haley turned around and pointed as she said names, "That's Karen, her son Lucas, and his girlfriend, Peyton." They all waved as she said their names, "This is Alexa, a friend I met while we were in the Greek Isles."


	25. Chapter 25

"Did she say Alexa?" Peyton asked Lucas when Haley and her friend left. Karen let Haley off early so that she could visit with her new friend.

Lucas looked at Peyton quizzically before responding, "Yea why?"

Peyton shook her head unbelievably, "Babe, I can't tell you but mark my words, shit's about to hit the fan."

* * *

"Can we please talk?" She said rushing inside the house, not waiting for his answer. He closed the door behind her, and looked over at the dark haired girl, He looked from her tick eye make up, down to her outfit, and landed on her stomach. She was five months along and just starting to show. The past five months she had been able to hide it with baggier cloths, but not now. He watched as she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to hers. He had done everything she has wanted him to because he didn't want her to do something dumb, especially concerning his child.

He said, "What's up?"

She placed a hand in his lap, and looked at him concerned, "I'm beginning to show."

"You look amazing," He ensured her.

She giggled and then stopped, "But I don't think the rest of the school is gonna think like you." She lowed her eyes, "I'm moving to Savannah with my aunt and uncle." She saw the urgency in his eyes, "Just until the baby is born, it's due on April 1st." She told him.

"So then what?" He asked as he reached to hold her hand, he wanted to be there for every moment, but he wasn't going to leave school.

"I've been speaking with my counselor and he said that I can be given all of my work while I'm away, and I can submit it when I come back in May, before graduation. SO I can walk with my class."

"Why can't you just stay here, it's not like we can hide her once she is born?" He asked confused.

She placed her free hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, "I don't want people to see me as a fat cow, I want them to only know me as the hot cheerleader."

He let out a slow breath; he was beginning to lose his patience, "I want to be a part of this."

"But you're not the one who has to deal with the looks from everyone…ugh…the pity and the shocked looks. I can't handle it."

"But you're going to have to in Savannah."

"But I don't know those people. Look I've already made the decision." She told him standing, "I'm leaving on Tuesday." She walked to his door, with him hot on her heels.

"Are you at least going to let me come and visit and be there for the birth?"

She spun around holding onto the handle, "Jake, of course I'll call you and I want you there with me, but I have to do this." She stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed Jake's lips, as he was about to protest again. With that she walked away.

* * *

"Wow, are all the guys you hang out with as hot as the two I've met?" Alexa asked as they got into Haley's car.

"Yea pretty much." Haley responded laughing, "Actually they are brothers."

"Oh so that explains it." Alexa said nodding, "Yum," this made Haley laugh even harder, "What? You get Nathan, and I'll take that hot blonde in there." Alexa raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Both Scott boys have girlfriends."

Alexa smirked towards Haley, "That's never stopped me before, and last I checked it didn't stop you when I met you."

"Please, lets not go there. So how long are you here?"

"Well I transferred from London, so at least till the summer, but I'll probably stick around until I graduate." She told Haley, "I always wanted an excuse to come to school here, and when I met you I thought why not. So I badgered them about an exchange program."

"So what is this program? We've never had an exchange student."

"I know," Alexa said raising her eyebrows, "I did research and found out that Tree Hill started an exchange program back in like the 60's and the last time they actually had someone come was like 1984. So I made a call and I've been working on it since you left Greece. It wasn't that hard."

"I'm so glad you're here." Haley said as she pulled into the driveway.

* * *

"I'm so happy that I can hang out here with you and it won't feel weird if I see Haley," Brooke said stroking Nathan's chest. She had her head rested in the nook of his with her legs intertwined with his.

"Mmmm," was all he could muster, he tangled his fingers in her hair, and his eyes were locked on the TV. She let out a long breath; he felt the heat on his neck.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked sort of suggestively, they hadn't had sex since they began dating again; he said he wanted to take things slow, his excuse not to think of Haley. When he kissed her he pictured Haley, so he knew if they had sex he would as well, and he wasn't willing to do that to either girl. He just hopped that sooner or later he would stop thinking of her.

He kissed the top of her head hoping to buy a few minuets, "I think my family should eat dinner together, we should hang out tomorrow."

Brooke raised her head and looked at him questioningly, "Seriously?"

"Yea, I mean I just got back here. Ya know?"

Her face fell disappointed, "Are we still on for next weekend?"

"Of course," He smiled sadly, it was their club's annual party, and he wanted to do nothing but skip it and stay at home. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, forcing both of them to stand up. Brooke grabbed her purse and Nathan's hand.

"Walk me out," She told him in a seductive voice, but she didn't move, so he took the lead. He knew that she would stay there and try to seduce him, and the last thing he wanted to do was to stand there and fight her off. As he started down the steps the front door swung open and Haley stepped threw carrying several suitcases. His mouth fell open when he saw the girl following her; it was none other than Alexa. They reached the bottom of the steps.

"Nathan!" Haley said shocked, "Your home." He nodded, and Brooke stood back putting on her coat as she watched the tall beauty pull her boyfriend into a hug.

"Yea, my mom kind of threatened me." He responded once she pulled away. He shook his head unbelievably, "What are you doing here?" He tried to make it sound as friendly as possible.

Alexa grinned, "I'm the new Tree Hill exchange student."

"Hey Brooke," Haley said acknowledging Brooke, who stepped up and wrapped one arm around Nathan.

"Hi, I was just leaving so you guys could have a family dinner." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek, and turned to this new girl, "I'm Brooke Davis, Nathan's girlfriend." She stuck her hand out to shake the girl standing before her.

Alexa reached her hand out, grinning brightly, "I'm Alexa, I met them…"

Before she could finish, a fist hit her nose. She gasped in shock and looked over at Brooke who was scowling at the girl, "YOU WHORE!!"


	26. Chapter 26

**_Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews!! I love them and I would really like them to keep coming. AS far as the comments about Leyton...you never know where Lucas is going to be next, it might be with Alexa, maybe Brooke, maybe he will stay with Peyton...I don't know, well I think I know but I'm not telling you ;) All I do know about Lucas is that he will not be with Haley...lol_**

**_Please keep reading and reviewing...I love all my readers opinions!!_**

* * *

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled shocked and pushing between the two girls turning her back on Brooke, "Alexa, are you ok?"

"It's time to go," Nathan said threw clenched teeth leading Brooke out by her elbow.

"Is that how all American's greet new students, cause if it is I should have really prepared my nose." Haley was relieved that Alexa hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Your bleeding, I'm so sorry. Come on let's get you cleaned up," Haley said gently pushing her towards the half bathroom.

"Thanks Haley…just give me a few minutes and I'll be out."

"Please don't let her get to you, she can be a bitch. She's not like the rest of us."

A look of fun passed over Alexa's eyes before she responded, "I can handle her, but you said that she was Nathan's girlfriend, your defiantly gonna have to explain that later." Haley shook her head, that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

* * *

"What the Hell was that?" Haley yelled when she stepped onto the porch and saw Brooke and Nathan quietly arguing.

Brooke spun around and narrowed her eyes at Haley, "I thought we were friends…how could you?"

"How could I what?!" Haley yelled in more of a statement rather than a question, "You just punched a guest in my house."

"I can't believe that you are defending her, we are supposed to be best friends," Brooke accused, "You know what? Have fun with that bitch in there, we will talk later." She said to Haley, and then turned towards Nathan and pointed right in his face, "You better get your ass to your dad's now!" Haley and Nathan watched in silence as Brooke got in her car and drove down the road. Nathan let out a sigh; reminding Haley that he was still standing there.

She spun around and grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the porch and around to the side of her house, not letting his hand go, "Care to explain?"

His eyes went wide, "Explain what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, why does Brooke think that Alexa's a whore?"

"Haley…"

"Don't you dare start with that tone, you know what I'm talking about and I want to know right now." She demanded.

He sunk into the wall, he couldn't hide anything from her, "I didn't think we would ever see her again." He said quietly, and pulled Haley closer to him, he let her hand go and placed both of his hands on her hips, "I did something bad." He finally said not wanting to tell her.

She let him pull her into his body, resting her head on his chest, "Just tell me." She whispered.

"Brooke demanded that I tell her the name of the girl I hooked up with in Greece, and I couldn't very well say you." Haley pulled away and searched his eyes, "You were becoming friends, and I just couldn't tell her."

Haley bit her lips, "We have to be honest."

Nathan pushed her hair from her face, "I don't think that's a good idea." He pulled her chin close to his face.

She could feel his breath on her lips, "I wish you wouldn't have lied." She heard him suck in before he took her lips and pressed them hard against his own. Before she could stop herself her knees gave out and she was falling to the ground, Nathan's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her back up.

She pulled away when she was out of breath, and he got lost in her deep chocolate eyes, "I wish I wouldn't have had to." She stepped back and gulped hard, she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

She shook her head and started for the door, but stopped and spun around, "You should have never even told her." She walked into the house, and he was right behind her, she saw that her dad, his mom, and Alexa were all sitting at the table together waiting for them.

Nathan watched Haley sit next to Alexa and walked behind her and whispered, "That's not the only thing that never should have happened."

* * *

"Your parents are so cool for letting me stay here for a few days. They said that it might be a few weeks before the whole housing thing was worked out." Alexa said while they were waiting for Lucas, so that the three could walk to school, "So I really don't mind talking but are you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

Haley looked around her before she spoke, "Please don't get mad, I'm still trying to figure out what to do."

"Just tell me, I have a feeling that people don't know about you and Nathan."

"There is nothing between me and Nathan, not anymore." Haley looked off in the direction that Lucas would be coming from, "I broke it off, and he still broke up with Brooke. Said that he had fallen in love while we were away, she wanted to know who it was…well Brooke and I were becoming friends again…so…he…he…"

"He said my name." She finished for her.

She shook her head yes, "Alexa…" She desperately wanted to find an excuse, apologize to her, but she couldn't find the right words.

"Girl, don't even say it. I can handle myself, trust me."

Haley was about to speak, "Two of the hottest girls waiting on me?" Lucas asked coming up and grinning, Haley watched as Alexa smiled brightly at him, seeming to forget the conversation they just had.

"At least I have two friends in this school already," Alexa mumbled as she walked next to the two friends, Haley bit her lip seemingly nervous for her friend.

"You'll have the school eating out of the palm of your hand in no time." Lucas ensured her, "Have you been to many schools?"

"Oh, starting a new school isn't the bad part, it's starting a new school where I know someone already hates me that makes me nervous."

Lucas knitted his eyebrows at her, "You just got here, who could hate you already?"

"Brooke Davis…is that her name Haley?"

"Yea, Brooke punched her last night." Lucas' eyes widened shocked, Haley and Alexa shrugged not wanting to get into it, "Jealous I guess." Haley half-heartedly explained.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Haley and smiled towards Alexa, "Don't worry, the rest of us have minds of our own and she'll warm up to you sooner or later." He winked at her when Peyton appeared, "And here is another friend of Brooke's who will just love you." He said trying to send her mental signals to be nice.

"Hi Alexa!" Peyton said reaching out and pulling her into a hug, cause Haley and Lucas to look at each other shocked, she was obviously over doing it. "How are things so far?"

"Hello, good thank you." Alexa said when the separated.

"Peyton I see you've met my boyfriend's lover," Brooke announced with Nathan in tow.

Alexa grinned at the sight of Nathan, stepped towards him and placed one of her arms around Nathan's neck and the other on his ass, forcing him to wrap his arms around her and she kissed him as passionately as she could pretend, before pulling away, "I've missed you so much baby."

This left Nathan wide eyed and shocked, "Um…"

"Bitch, do you want a repeat of last night?" Brooke asked stepping up in between the two.

Alexa bit her lip, trying to be more sexy rather than nervous, "How do you American's say…Bring it."

Before Brooke could react, Nathan pulled her away, "I think it's time for us to talk…over there." The group watched them walk away, before anyone said anything.

"I guess I should find the office," Alexa said feeling the tension.

"I'll show you," Haley said.

Peyton grabbed Haley's arm before the two could walk away, "Lucas, why don't you show her. I want to talk to Haley." Lucas kissed her cheek and nodded taking Alexa towards the office. "Haley…"

"Look I'm really not in the mood to do this." Peyton led them towards a secluded bench, and waited for Haley to sit down before she pressed on.

"I know that you never told Nathan to tell Brooke that it was Alexa, but this isn't fair to her."

"Which one?"

"Either." Haley groaned and put her head in her hands, "Brooke deserves the truth so that she's not blaming the new girl, and Alexa deserves to not have a reputation right off. You know how Brooke is."

"I know…I know."


	27. Chapter 27

"Brooke, what's wrong with you?" Nathan asked when he pulled her aside.

"Me?" She asked shocked, she shoved him off of her, "You expect me to sit back and watch that skank come in here and take you away from me?"

Nathan let out a deep breath and glanced over where the group had previously stood, Haley was slouched on a bench with her head in her hands with Peyton talking to her, "You have nothing to worry about. Let's just not push her."

"Nathan Scott, you have known me for how long…don't answer that because we both know that it has been long enough to know that I will not stand back and let someone take something that belongs to me."

"It wasn't her, my affair wasn't with Alexa."

* * *

"UGH!!" Brooke yelled as she plopped down on Peyton's floor that afternoon, "Why has my life officially begun to suck?" She said in a much lower tone. 

Peyton glanced up from her sketchbook and gave Brooke a small sympathetic smile, "It's not that bad."

"It's not that bad?" Brooke repeated her mouth falling open stunned, "Let's recap shall we, I fall in love with my boyfriend, who comes home from a trip wanting to break up because he has fallen in love with someone else, and that girl happens to transfer to our school and now said boyfriend is lying and saying that he didn't have an affair with that…that…that…"

"Brooke," Peyton said hopping she wouldn't call Alexa names, "what if he is telling the truth?"

"Give me a break! Did you not see that kiss, I'm sorry and this kills me to say this, but it was hot."

"Then why don't you let him go?"

"I love him."

Peyton bit her lip, trying to be sympathetic, "Tell me why."

"Peyt…" Brooke whined, she really didn't want to do this.

"Come on, humor me, cause I don't see why you are trying to be with someone who doesn't love you."

"We are amazing together."

"Why?" Peyton urged her to continue, "Do you get chills when you touch, do you look into his eyes and see your future, what is it?"

"None of that." Brooke gulped hard, "We match, ya know. We work, kind of like you and Luke work. You're both broody and unhappy, I would never be able to be with him, we don't match, we don't work."

"Brooke…"

"No it's like when Luke told me that he liked me…"

"Wait! Lucas said he liked you?" Peyton asked knitting her eyebrows.

Brooke threw her hand in the air kind of pushing the question away, "Well yea, but way before he asked you out."

"I asked him out."

"Whatever, focus, you work together."

"What if you're not supposed to be with a carbon cut out of yourself?" Peyton suggested, Brooke laid back down and stared at the ceiling, listening to Peyton's pencil on the paper.

* * *

"We need to talk," Nathan said sitting down across the table from Haley and Alexa. 

Both girls looked up, "Hi sweetie." Alexa said causing both girls to start laughing.

"I guess you know?" He said kind of rigidly.

"Of course I know."

"Do you know the truth?"

"Yea, I knew the minute Haley and I got the tat…"

"ALEXA!" Haley yelled chocking on her water, "I told her when we were getting drinks." Haley clarified, Alexa just giggled, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys have some major secrets, not good for the start of a relationship." Alexa said in a sing song voice looking down at her paper.

"Don't act like you love me in front of my girlfriend, please." Nathan asked shaking his head.

"As apposed to how I act behind closed doors?" She said trying to contain her laughter, when she noticed the look on his face she got more serious, "Look, tell the girl to leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." She scrunched her nose, "Sorry to burst everyone's bubble, but you're not my type. I mean your cute and all but I really don't see why everyone is so hot for you. Me I prefer blonder hair, darker eyes, your body, now I could..."

"ALEXA!" Both Nathan and Haley yelled at the same time.

She blushed and smiled brightly, "Sorry my imagination got away from me for a moment. Where were we? Oh yea your girlfriend thinking that I'm a homewrecker."

"I told her it wasn't you."

"What'd she say?" Haley asked wide-eyed.

"She thinks I'm lying."

"Not that I want to be in the middle of whatever twisted little love story everyone in this town seems to have, but when I look at the two of you I see love, and you inspire me," She shrugged standing up, "Take that as you may, but I'm off to pack." She left the two sitting staring at each other.

"Where is she going?"

"They found her an exchange family." Haley responded.

He nodded, "What secrets?" He asked her catching her off guard, seemingly forgetting what the two were just talking about.

"You go first."

"She's right you know." He said standing up.

"About what?" She asked stopping him, he spun around and blinked a couple of times, before he could respond she spoke up again, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

He gulped hard and leaned against the doorway, "I'm not going anywhere, and whenever you decide that you feel the same way I do I'll be here waiting." He pushed off of the doorframe, her eyes locked with his. He walked around the table and over to her, sweeping her hair away from her face and bending down to lightly kiss her forehead, "I promise I will always be here."


	28. Chapter 28

"So I have to tell you something," Jake said pacing outside his house, he was hopping to practice his speech and get it down well enough that he would be able to talk to Peyton with no problems. He wanted her to know that he did want their friendship back and that he didn't want to blow her off. "I like you, a lot."

"I like you too." A voice spoke up, startling him so much that he jumped. He looked over at the girl carrying several suitcases, she was beautiful in an exotic European way, she let a giggle escape her plump red lips when she saw my face, "I'm Alexa, your new roommate I guess." She stuck out a hand and he took it still speechless.

She stood there holding his hand waiting for him to say something, he cleared his throat his brain beginning to work, "Oh, um roommate?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted.

"Yea. No one told you?"

"No, but um…let me get that for you. Come on in." He led her inside and noticed his parents sitting on the sofa, "Mom, dad, this is Alexa." He said still confused.

"Oh you're here!" His mom exclaimed coming up and pulling the girl into a hug. "I'm Betty, and this is my husband Frank, and you've already met Jakey so that's the family." Alexa nodded carefully, not dropping the friendly smile her face held, so Betty continued, "We were going to put you in the spare bedroom next to Jakey's but that just won't do, you are just too gorgeous." Everyone laughed, "I'm just kidding, the room is all set up and ready for you." The group followed her up the steps and into the guest bedroom.

"Thank you very much." Alexa said speaking to his parents for the first time, "Seriously I appreciate everything, and please don't go to any trouble for me."

"No trouble at all dear, none at all. Let me know if there is anything you need, and I'm sure Jakey here will introduce you to his friends." She said hinting more at her son than Alexa.

Jake followed his parents outside the room, "What's going on? You could have warned me."

"Oh sorry hun, you've been so spaced lately." Betty told her son.

"With the new baby coming and our money problems, when the school called us and said that they would pay for a family to take her in as a host family, we jumped at the offer." Frank explained to his son, before both left him standing in the hallway.

Jake walked back into the bedroom and sat at the desk while she unpacked, "So your parents are having a baby?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"No why?" He asked confused.

She bit her lip putting two and two together, "Oh never mind." She laughed trying to cover it up, "Jakey?"

"Jake, only my mom calls me Jakey."

* * *

"Hi," Haley said timidly, letting herself inside Peyton's house. The three girls had plans to hang out, but when she got there she wasn't sure if they were still on, Peyton was sitting on the couch drawing and Brooke was laying on the floor sulking.

"And where is your new little friend?" Brooke asked bitterly, looking up at her before rolling over.

Haley plopped down on the couch and Peyton stretched her legs over Haley, "She moved into her host family's house."

This caught Peyton's attention, she popped an eyebrow up, "She's sweet."

"Ugh!" Brooke yelled, "I am not hearing this right now." The other two looked at her funny and Brooke sat up and put her hands on her hips, "She sleeps with my boyfriend, and now she's sweet? Give me a break."

The two laughed, "Brooke, it wasn't Alexa, and I'm sorry but I think your overreacting." Haley told her.

"This is ridiculous, I mean you would think that my best friends might feel some sympathy for me. It's only a matter of time before he breaks up with me and I'm going to be the only one single and lonely."

Haley threw her hands up and looked around like no one could see her, this caused Peyton to laugh, "I didn't realize that my imaginary boyfriend met everyone already," Haley stopped because she couldn't help laughing, "Brooke, it's gonna be ok."

"1, it's not ever going to be ok. And 2, Haley Jake will come around and realize that you are so much hotter and nicer than that Nikki."

Haley looked at Peyton directly in the eye, "I would never go after Jake."

Brooke's eyes widened, "I just had the best idea!" She practically squealed, "You and Jake should totally go to the clubs party together. Nikki moved to Savannah and he'll be looking for a date, and you are perfect!"

"Nikki moved to Savannah?" Peyton asked trying to sound nonchalant, but not working.

Brooke scrunched up her nose, "Yea, I over heard a couple of girls talking about it, its some big thing…but who really cares. Haley and Jake, they totally match right Peyt?"

Haley looked towards Peyton hopping she would save her, "Yea…I guess…whatever."

"Good, I'll talk to Jake tomorrow…"

"Wait! Brooke, don't I get a vote?" Haley asked cutting her off.

Brooke laughed causing Peyton to join in, "No."

* * *

I threw the ball towards the hoop, and heard it hit the backboard bringing me from my thoughts. I stood here listening to the water, throwing the ball, and thinking. Thinking about her, Haley James. My Haley James…no not mine. She doesn't want to rock the boat. She means so much to me that I would give up the world for her and she won't even test the waters. He laughed to himself at the irony of the situation, ever since they had gotten back from Greece, he would think, get depressed, and then laugh because he was such a dumb ass. He threw the ball again.

"I hope that's not how your gonna play at playoffs," a voice behind him said, he knew the voice without turning around.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." He replied angrily.

"Last time I checked this was my court, you have the gym."

He spun around and puffed up, "Lucas seriously get out of my face."

Lucas puffed up matching his little brothers look, "I'm not going anywhere, and you're in my face." Lucas replied.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and then backed away, trying to avoid a fight, "Look, I'm not in a good place right now. Please just leave me alone."

"Aww poor you," Lucas said sarcastically, "You've got two hot girls fighting over you every time you turn around, and they both love you." Nathan plopped down on the bench and buried his head in his hands, Lucas sat down next to him, "Look, I know that it probably sucks being in the middle of two amazingly hot bodies like theirs, and if you need me to fill in…"

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled cutting him off, "This isn't helping."

"No probably not, but imaging yourself in between must be." He said laughing.

"Only neither body is one I want to be with." Nathan replied before he could stop himself. He looked at his brother only to see his eyebrow pop up.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviewsI love reading ya'lls opinions on what's going on, and I promise I will give you more Naley in the near future. I'm moving this weekend, so I probably won't be able to work on the story until Tuesday, sorry._**

**_Please Review for me!!!!_**

* * *

"Ok, care to explain?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows, this was the most he and his brother had talked ever.

"To my half brother that I'm supposed to hate…not really." Nathan replied letting the smallest laugh escape his lips before shaking his head.

"Supposed to hate?" Lucas repeated, "As opposed to actually hating me? Or because your father wants you to hate me?"

"Whatever you want to think, I don't really give a shit." Nathan said irritated. How was Haley friends with this guy? Hell how was he related to him?

"Yea, I mean why talk to me?" Lucas said, Nathan rolled his eyes, understanding his reverse psychology, "You have your best friend Tim…but he would probably move in on both girls, especially if you tell him about the girl you are really in love with. So he's out…hmm…I guess you could talk to your other good friend Jake, but then again he does have a lot going on with Nikki moving. And I haven't really seen you guys hanging out, so I'm sure he wouldn't get this situation…hmm…oh yea you could ask your father, mother or stepfather for help. But you know anyone is better than the brother you are supposed to hate right?" Lucas stood up to leave. He had tried, and he could leave knowing that it was Nathan's choice to not have a relationship.

Nathan's eyes shot up to the sky, and he gulped hard, "She's amazing in every way possible man," He let the words escape before he could stop himself, Lucas sat back down not saying a word, "I think about her all day every day, and all we have ever done is kiss. When I see her my heart aches for her, I've got it bad." Nathan paused, and Lucas didn't want to speak, he could see the shaky ground they were on and knew that he just needed to vent, "Brooke thinks she loves me, but I don't think she knows what love really is. But how can I test that? I mean if she loves me the way I love…" He paused her name almost slipped from his lips, "I mean if she loves me that much how can I break her heart? I've got a broken heart, I never want to do that to anyone." Lucas nodded acknowledging that he was listening, "Then stupidly, I told her that Alexa and I were together, but I swear I never thought I would see the girl again," He let out a little laugh, "My life sucks." He finished coming back to his senses, Lucas could never understand Nathan's feelings for Haley.

"What are you going to do?" He figured that Nathan had more to say, but was slipping away.

Nathan began laughing, "That's the ten million dollar question. I've told this girl I've fallen head over heels for that I'll wait for her, but I don't think she will ever come around." He bit his lip thinking about her.

"She won't as long as you are with Brooke." Lucas said stating the obvious, no girl would.

Nathan looked at him, for a brief moment he thought Lucas knew it was Haley, "And Alexa…neither of us have the slightest interest in each other, I mean she's beautiful no denying that but the chemistries just not there…she will go along with us hooking up until Brooke backs off of her. But Brooke won't back off until she knows for sure it wasn't Alexa, and I can't tell her who the girl really is."

"Ahh…that explains a lot," He paused and chuckled, thinking of Brooke, "She's never going to lay off, not with someone on her territory."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Lucas stood up to leave his brother to think, "If you want my opinion," He paused only long enough for Nathan to glance up, but not long enough for him to speak, "Look deep in your heart, you should choose whichever girl you can truly make happy."

"Yea?"

"Nathan, you don't have to find her today…we are in high school, you have your whole life a head of you."

Nathan nodded, "You're right, I have plenty of time." Lucas gave him a small smile before leaving him alone.

* * *

"Haley," She looked up and smiled at Brooke, "I talked to Jake and you guys are on for the party tomorrow night." She said leaning against a nearby locker grinning.

"Match maker, didn't I tell you to lay off?" Haley asked irritated, but she couldn't fight the smile that was creeping onto her face. She knew that Nathan would be there…with Brooke, but that was besides the point right? He would be there and that's all that mattered right now.

"Haley Marie, I see that smile. Your excited." Brooke accused. She looked down the hall and saw Alexa coming up to them, "Ugh, thank god she's not gonna be there." Haley looked up to see who Brooke was talking about, and noticed Alexa walking towards them. Haley grinned and waved, Alexa made her way to them.

"Be nice," Haley whispered before Alexa stopped in front of them.

"Hi," Alexa said.

"Hey," Haley replied, Brooke stayed silent, "So Brooke here is playing match maker. She is forcing me to go to this party with Jake tomorrow night."

"Oh the country club's party?" Alexa asked.

Brooke smiled self-righteously, "To bad you won't be there, my boyfriend is taking me and well…your just not invited."

"Brooke!" Haley said angrily, she tired of this attitude.

"Oh yea. I mean a pity date before he breaks it off…I guess if you really want to be excited about that then go for it...but honestly, the rest of us," She pointed towards herself and Haley, and then leaned in to whisper so that only the girls could hear, "find it kind of pathetic."

"Whatever we are not splitting up." Brooke spit out, realizing how lame she sounded, "You might as well find someone new."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm finished with Nathan yet," Alexa noticed Tim walking towards them, "Hi Timmy." She said waving and giggling, he stopped next to her and nodded seemingly please with himself, Brooke and Haley glanced at the too with confused looks on their faces, "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Tim grinned widely, "You know it…I'm gonna have the hottest babe there, even if you are in love with my best friend." He smiled before walking away.

Haley couldn't help but smile, "Tim?" She said laughing.

Alexa looked over at Brooke, "Oh, mybad, I guess I will be at this party," Alexa looked Brooke up and down, "Just make sure you at least try to look a little hot," She pointed her finger at Brooke's outfit, "cause this isn't working, and when Nathan sees what I'm wearing he won't even remember your name." Brooke scowled; Alexa winked at Haley and squeezed her arm, "See ya."

"Bye," Haley said not able to stop chuckling, when she looked towards Brooke she had her eyes narrowed, "What?" Haley asked innocently.

"You could at least pretend to be my best friend, instead of encouraging her."

"Me?" Haley asked shocked, "You keep antagonizing her, she wouldn't say those things if you wouldn't start off as a bitch."

"She screwed my boyfriend."

"How many times do we have to tell you that it wasn't her, and she has no interest in him at all."

"Whatever."

"Yea, whatever." Haley said walking away from her.

* * *

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Alexa asked Haley and Peyton as the walked threw the mall. Brooke and Nathan had plans so it didn't cause a problem for the girls to hang out.

"Peyton? You're the expert." Haley responded.

"Yea, some expert, Brooke always tells me what to wear." Peyton said looking threw the rack.

"Is this thing formal or cocktail?" Alexa asked.

"Cocktail." Peyton responded, she turned to the girl, "You know I mean to ask you this all the time, I hear the accent, but you speak perfect English."

Alexa laughed, "That's more of a statement, but whatever. I went to school in London for my whole life. And my parents taught me English because they knew that I was going to that school," Alexa stopped to look at a dress, before putting it back, "Cocktail shouldn't be too difficult."

"Her brother speaks like five different languages." Haley said, "He told me he has studied all over Europe."

"Does he want to come to America?" Peyton asked.

Alexa shrugged, "Twins are supposed to be tuned in together, but I think he and I must have missed that gene, because we don't talk to each other very often." She held up a black dress with white accents, that poofed out at the bottom, and grinned, "Haley this is perfect for you." Haley smiled and nodded, "He and I went to school for like 2 years together before he left. He hated London, and I fell in love." She shrugged again, "He's in Australia, and who knows where he'll go next, he hasn't been to Asia yet." Haley walked out of the dressing room, and twirled for the girls, both smiled.

"You look amazing!" Peyton told her.

"Really, you don't think I should get something with straps? I've never really liked the whole tube top thing."

"No, that is perfect, and you are getting it. He is going to go crazy for you," Alexa said.

Haley blushed, and Peyton spoke up, "Both of them will." Peyton winked, "Just don't break Brooke's heart," She whispered.

Alexa knitted her eyebrows, "You know?"

Peyton smiled sadly and nodded, "It's pretty obvious."

"I guess nothing in this town is really a secret." Alexa said, pulling another dress from the rack, this time it was a green, and white halter top dress that stopped right above the knees, "Peyton, this one is so you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Naley, Naley, Naley!!! Your gonna love this chapter, plenty of Naley interaction...Please Review!! I still don't know how many chapters are left, but believe me it's a while.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!!!**

* * *

"Haley!" Nathan yelled up the stairs, the limo that was picking everyone up was waiting outside for them, and he had been impatiently pacing the foyer waiting on her, "Hurry up!" He called when she didn't answer him the first couple of times.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back at him grabbing her purse and running down the hall. She looked down at him and smiled sweetly, he looked great. He was wearing jeans with a collared shirt, a tie, and a jacket. Her eyes gazed over him, she wanted nothing more than to shout to the world that she loved him, but she swallowed the words that were threatening her and bit her lip.

When he turned to yell back at her, his voice caught in his throat, "Wow," He said before he could stop himself. He licked his lips unknowingly and then smirked. She was hot; her black dress hit all the right curves, yet left a lot to be imagined. She wore pearls and her hair was left flowing with curls cascading down her back. He wanted to pull her into him and never move.

"Sorry." She said quietly when she reached the bottom of the steps, "How do I look?" She asked scrunching her nose. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his smirk widened when she scrunched her nose.

"Um…you…um…" He stuttered feeling foolish, he was normally so smooth with women, but Haley made him melt.

She self consciously played with her clutch, "That good huh?" She winked and stepped out of the door and into the limo; he followed her once the door was closed on their car, he slid next to her. The car had stopped for them first, so they were alone for the time being.

"I can't find the words." He whispered taking her hand.

"No?" She said, she smiled and laughed, "Amazing, phenomenal, breathtaking, the hottest girl in the world…none of them work?" Her laughing stopped when she noticed him staring at her and she smiled.

"No…none of them describe you." Her smile faded briefly before she plastered another one on, this one was obviously fake, "Your so much more than that, there are no words for the way you look." He slipped his hand on her hip furthest from him and leaned over her body, and kissed her deeply.

"Wow," She breathed out when he pulled away. The door to the limo opened and the two jumped away from each other, Lucas stepped in and looked at the two oddly, before picking a seat close to Haley. Nathan had moved to the seats furthest from the two, "Hi Luke." She spoke first.

"Hey Hales. What was going on in here?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked for both of them, avoiding either guy's eyes, both of which were on her.

"There is this weird air in here," He said looking from Haley to Nathan and back again.

"You know…he's annoying," Haley looked at Nathan guiltily. He smiled to show her it was ok, but it wasn't. He didn't want to be annoying, he wanted to be her everything.

"Whatever you say," Lucas replied not believing her.

* * *

They pulled up to the country club after everyone had been picked up, "God I hate this place," Haley muttered to no one in particular. Peyton, Brooke, Tim, and Nathan took the lead, while Alexa, Haley, Lucas, and Jake stood back.

"Me too," Lucas responded.

"My parents are members but I've always hated this place, never really fit in." Jake told the four, they followed the other four threw the doors into an outrageously decorated room, filled with adults, teens, and kids all talking and mingling in little groups. Haley took a deep breath and wished she was by Nathan's side, but she wasn't, at least she had the kiss to hold onto. Before she knew what she was doing her fingers were touching her lips.

Alexa glanced at her curiously, "What's up?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Haley said breaking her thoughts, "What…Oh…nothing." She stuttered, and shook her head when Alexa began laughing. "How do you already know me?"

"Haley, your not too hard to figure out…at least not to people who really want to be your friend."

The group found their table and sat down. The server brought them a bottle of wine, and Brooke winked at the guy. Haley recognized him from school but didn't know his name. Haley grabbed the bottle and poured her a full glass, "Thank god, this is what I need." She downed the glass, Jake and Lucas were staring at her oddly, she didn't realize because she was watching Nathan over her glass. He was glancing around the room waving to people, old and young.

"Jesus Hales, calm down." Lucas told her.

"Huh?" She asked taking her eyes from Nathan, and rested them on his older brother.

"Go easy, or we'll be carrying you out of here." The two laughed, and the bottle made it back around the table, just enough for another glass. "You wanna dance?"

"Um…yea." She said finishing her second glass of wine. Lucas took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and pulled her close to him.

"You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on with you and Nathan?"

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jake asked Peyton, she looked into his brown eyes and nodded. She gulped hard and gave him a small smile, following him out onto the patio. "So I really need to tell you something."

"Jake…"

"Please, just let me talk." She nodded, "I first want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything…"

"You have nothing…"

"Peyton!" He said cutting her off again, she bit her lip and looked up at him, "That night was a really bad night for me." He began, "Nikki was there, and she just told me some news…that…well I'm still not sure how I feel about it." She knitted her eyebrows concerned, and reached out and gently touched his arm, "She told me that she's pregnant."

"Jake…" her sentence was lost because she wasn't sure where to go.

"I like you so much, and I know we should give our relationship a try…"

"I'm sorry."

"No you have nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault, I should be telling you I'm sorry, because I've made you think that I didn't like you, but I do. I practically love you…I mean I do love you." He stopped and took a deep breath, he could see the sadness in her eyes, so he reached out and pulled her close, "I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"No…I said I was sorry because you're a little too late." He stepped back, he looked anywhere but in her eyes. "Jake…"

"No…it's fine…I mean whatever." He turned quickly on his heels and left her alone. She gulped back the lump in her throat and leaned against the pier.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm not ready…"

"You like him." He stated, she looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke flirting with the server, while Nathan had another glass of wine, staring at the two of them dancing. When she caught his eye they both shared a sad smile.

"I'm not ready to tell you anything!" Haley responded regaining her composure.

"But it's true," She dropped his hands and glared at him.

"That's none of your damn business."

"But you haven't denied it yet."

"And I don't have to!"

"I can't believe you, miss high and mighty, Brooke has been so mean to me…blah, blah, blah." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Her heart caught inside her throat, she was mad, hurt, sad, and the worst part was everything he was saying was the truth, "Luke…" She said more out of anger.

He put his hand up to stop her, "Hales, I'm gonna give you advice, and I could give a shit less if you want this advice or not."

She glared at him, "Not."

"This is going to end badly, you are nothing but a conquest to him," Haley looked directly into his eyes he saw fire in them. She obviously had it bad for him, "Sorry…"

"Tell me how you really feel." She spit out angrily.

"Look at you, here dressed up…this isn't you." Before she could respond he continued, "You're the girl next door, jeans and a t-shirt kind of person."

"Me!" She yelled, and then quieted down, and whispered angrily at him, "Do you realize whom your dating?" She pointed out towards his girlfriend, "There is nothing different between your situation and mine."

"Except I'm not stabbing my best friend in the back." The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them, she shook her head, and he was sure that she only did this to push the tears back.

"Well welcome to my world…care to take the knife out of my back now, or do you want to twist it harder." She stormed off leaving him on the dance floor alone. He saw Peyton lean over the pier, then looked back in the direction of his hurt best friend, he choose to see what happened with Peyton.

* * *

Haley ran as far as she could in her heels, she heard the music fade, she stopped and sat on a bench. The tears fell quickly, he was right and that's what hurt the most. She knew what she was doing, but for some reason she couldn't stop. She knew the reason was love, but she kept lying to herself. 

The moment a hand began to rub her neck she knew who it was, he had followed her. Without taking his hand off of her he walked around and sat next to her, "Here." He handed her a bottle of wine and she took a swig, "What did he say that made you run away?"

"The truth."

"That he knows I love you?"

She closed her eyes and pretended for a moment that everything was right in the world and she could tell him that she loved him and they would live happily ever after, but this wasn't a fairy tale, and she wanted to do the right thing, "Please…"

"No." He said cutting her off, "I'm tired of this Hales," When her name left his lips a chill crept down her spine, "I'm tired of fighting for you."

"Fighting?!" Her eyes popped open and her nostrils flared, "Your not fighting for me! Your dating Brooke."

He took his hand from her neck and he smoothed down her hair, "I love you."

"You love Brooke."

"No, I love you." He repeated, as if trying to convince himself. "If you don't love me, then let me go please." She didn't speak, they just stared in each other's eyes, "What upset you?"

"He knows I love you." The words left her throat without her permission, but she didn't take them back. She looked into his deep eyes and let herself melt in his arms.

He searched her eyes for the truth, "Do you?" He said in a hoarse whisper, she nodded. She pulled herself closer, and took a deep breath, smelling his scent. A scent that she missed. He smiled and pressed his lips lightly on hers at first, and then harder and more urgent, "I love you."

* * *

"Hi," Lucas said sliding next to her, and slipping his arm underneath her, "What's up?" 

She looked at him, telling herself that she made the right choice, "I was waiting for my boyfriend to ask me to dance," She said showing him a small smile.

He took her hand, and grinned, "Do you want to dance?"

She looked behind him and pressed her lips against her teeth, "You know I don't really…"

She laughed before she could finish, "Very cute."

"Thanks, I am right?" He led her to the dance floor and held her close. "You know how much I like you right?" She asked him.

He kissed the hand he was holding and placed it on his chest, "Of course. I like you too."

She let her eyes wander around the room, she saw Brooke laughing with a few of the guys from the basketball team. She wished that she could be as easy going as her best friend, she wondered if Brooke would even care when she learned about Nathan and Haley. She looked past Brooke and saw Alexa rest her hand on Jake's shoulder. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear, making his sad mood disappear with a small smile. Peyton shook her head and pulled back to look into Lucas' eyes, "Me and you?" He nodded and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

Brooke giggled loudly, her laughter sounded obnoxious to even her own ears, "Bret!" She playfully slapped his hand, "You know we can't." She winked. She felt like gagging, she hated acting like this, but it was a small price to pay for popularity. 

"Come on, I won't tell Nathan if you won't." He whispered.

She laughed again, "Speaking of my man, let me go look for him." She stood up and walked away swaying her hips; you never knew when it would come in handy. As she was looking around for him, she noticed Peyton dancing with Lucas; she had her eyes closed and her head rested on his shoulder. Brooke couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously, where was Nathan?

* * *

He couldn't believe his ears Haley James loved him. He felt complete with her in his arms, and the way she smiled up at him, he knew she felt the same. He pulled back slightly and stared down at her, "All I want to do is be with you." He told her. 

"What's stopping you?" She asked biting her lip.

"Nothing," He said in a hoarse whisper before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled back breathing hard, "I love you." She said and then smiled, "I love you Nathan Scott." She laughed and bit her lip never taking her eyes from his.

"I love you." He told her joining in on the laughter.

The leaves crackling beneath her feet, made their laughter fade; Haley glanced up in time to lock eyes with the dark haired beauty. Brooke stood before them, tears falling, and her lip trembling, "Oh my God, I'm so stupid!" Brooke said quietly, taking shallow breaths and shaking her head.

Haley pulled out of Nathan's arms and tried to reach for Brooke, "Brooke…" Haley called Brooke didn't stick around to hear anymore she ran away, without another word.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! My life has been super busy, and I just haven't had the time. But I will try my hardest to keep them coming. I know this chapter is short, but it's good.**_

_**Please review for me!! Thanks for reading ;)

* * *

**_

Nathan stepped towards Haley and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can't believe we just did that," Haley said, he could hear that she was on the verge of tears.

"She'll be ok." Nathan said, but didn't really believe himself.

Haley spun around with her eyes narrowed, "You don't get it," She shook her head angry, "I'm that girl." He took a step back, shocked by her anger.

"What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms and was utterly confused.

She angrily pointed at herself, "I'm the girl who betrays her best friends because she wants to be with some guy, who's probably only wanting me cause he can't have me." She didn't bother wiping away her tears, she was too angry to care.

Nathan tried to reach for her but she stepped back before he could, "Haley…"

"No, it's true!" Nathan watched as she let her tears streak her face, he reached out and pulled her into him he refused to let her go, she pounded his chest trying to get away, but he wouldn't let her go, "We are the worst people in the world." She cried once she had given up fighting. He held her tight; he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold on to her much longer. She looked up at him, catching him off guard, she stepped back, "I'm sorry, it's too hard." She ran as fast as she could away from him. He watched her go, and fell to his knees.

* * *

Brooke made it to the limo before she let her tears fall. She crawled inside and fell across the seats, heaving.

* * *

"Lucas, I have to be honest with you," Peyton said following his lead on the dance floor.

He knitted his eyebrows, "What is it beautiful?"

"I only asked you out because I couldn't be with Jake." She pressed her lips into a straight line. She wanted their relationship to be based on honesty, and she couldn't seem to get Jake off of her mind.

He looked over her head and noticed Jake talking on his phone, "Do you…"

She cut him off knowing where he was headed, "No!…Well I don't know." He let his arms fall and they stood still in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone dancing around them.

"I guess that's something you should figure it out." He said with a shaky voice.

She reached out for his hands, "I'm sorry."

"What brought this on?" He said getting anger in his voice.

"Today…"

"He told you he likes you." Lucas shook his head, "I thought we were falling in love."

She looked at him threw her helpless eyes, "We were, I mean we are…Luke I don't know what love is."

"I guess we weren't falling in love, the jokes on me, I guess I was the only one fully in this relationship."

Her eyes narrowed matching his, "What?" She practically screamed, "When you weren't obsessing over Brooke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that the only reason you are dating me is because my best friend is taken."

"I do not like Brooke."

"No?" She challenged him, before he could respond she continued, "Like I couldn't tell that you were after Brooke when I first turned you down! She tells me everything."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Lucas asked her, crossing his arms.

"I suppose." She said pushing her lips together and out. Lucas shook his head and left her alone in the middle of the dance floor. She gulped hard, and tried to steady her breathing.

* * *

"Brooke?" Alexa asked when she opened the limo door and saw a sobbing girl sprawled across the seat. Alexa climbed in and sat on the edge of the seat next to her. She gently swept the matted hair away from Brooke's face, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is just dandy," Brooke replied knocking Alexa's hand away.

Taken back by Brooke's reaction she sat back and crossed her arms, "I was just trying to help."

Brooke closed her eyes and sat up pulling her knees under her chin, "It really wasn't you, was it?" Brooke's voice softened briefly, looking off into space, Alexa knitted her eyebrows, "It was that two faced lying bitch that use to be my best friend."

Before Alexa could respond, the door swung open and in fell Lucas and Jake, Jake glanced around, "Where's everyone else?" He said nervously.

"I tried to find them, but…"Alexa shrugged at the end of her sentence.

"The asshole and skank are probably getting it on," Brooke said threw gritted teeth, the rest of the group looked at her confused, "Don't look at me like that." She yelled.

"Ok," Jake said slowly opening his eyes wide, "Well maybe the limo can swing back around for everyone else."

"What's the hurry?" Lucas snapped, "It's not like Peyton's waiting for you at home, she's on the dance floor." He said sitting as far away from Jake as possible.

"Did I get into the wrong limo?" Alexa asked.

"Where's Tim?" Jake asked, looking away from Lucas just as confused as Alexa.

"He said he was gonna catch a ride with some blonde," Alexa replied with a small smile, "Am I the only person in here who had a good time tonight?" Lucas and Brooke glared at Alexa and then both turned away.

"Well we can't wait, I've gotta get home now." He told the group.


	33. Chapter 33

Haley put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't been able to catch her breath in days, ever since Brooke saw her and Nathan. "Haley, seriously, do you have to run so fast? We are supposed to be jogging, not racing," Alexa said threw deep breaths, once she caught up to her friend. They were standing in front of an empty river court; Haley sent her a small smile and sat on the bleachers, Alexa followed. "So are you going home tonight?"

Haley shrugged, she had been staying with Alexa ever since that night, "It is Christmas eve." Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "Plus Jake's parents are leaving and you're coming to spend Christmas with us, so it would be kinda strange for me to not be there."

"If it's too complicated, I can go to Savannah with them." Alexa suggested.

Haley looked at her frightened, "NO!" She shook her head, "I can't face Nathan alone."

"You love him, you've got to sooner or later." Alexa said softly, reaching out and touching her arm. "You can't hide from everyone forever."

"But what I did was so wrong." Haley whined she was passed the tears; her situation had evolved into trying to find solutions. Which she was doing a horrible job with at the moment considering she was still hiding.

"Yea, but last time I checked you are human, and Brooke didn't see you making out with yourself." Alexa pointed out.

Haley gulped back the lump, "She didn't see me making out with him either, but she saw me confess my love." Haley sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm so dumb."

"Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but if you don't truly feel like you need him in your life right know, and that nothing will ever come between you two, then yea you screwed up big. But if you do feel that way, then he's the love of your life, and no matter what you deserve to be happy." Haley nodded, "Ok, I am going to get our lunch from the café and I'll meet you at your house."

* * *

"I really don't think that this is necessary," Brooke whined. Her best friend raised her eyebrows daring her to challenge her request, "You don't have to look so scary." The blonde smiled half-heartedly and pulled the brunette out of the door, Brooke stopped in her tracks, "Seriously, I'm not ready for this." 

"You'll never truly be ready. It's like riding a horse after he has thrown you off." Peyton suggested.

"Well I would call him a donkey, and believe me, I will never ride Nathan Scott again."

Peyton laughed, "What about his brother?"

"Ha, I don't want to hear the name Scott again, especially after the way he treated you." Brooke linked arms with Peyton, "Fine lets go for a walk, just as long as it is no where near anyone we go to school with."

"That's the spirit." Peyton replied, "But lets get one thing straight, I ruined things with Lucas, not the other way around."

"Why? You two were like the perfect freaking couple."

Peyton let out a snort, "No we weren't," she shook her head, "we were hiding from our true feelings, but once I told him about Jake, I wanted to take it back ya know?"

"Yea, like when I told Nathan I loved him and that he left that tramp in Greece. I must be the biggest dumb ass ever. I mean they were probably sitting back and laughing at my expense." Brooke closed her eyes briefly, "I even thought that Haley and I were becoming friends again."

"You were." Peyton said gently.

"Yea, right. It was probably one big joke that Haley and Lucas came up with to get back at me for being a bitch."

Peyton stopped and looked directly at her best friend, "That's not true! Haley was so scared that she would hurt you that she pushed him away."

"You've talked to her?" Brooke yelled.

"No…" Peyton realized what she said and bit her lip.

"So you knew the whole time too?" She crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"Not the whole time." Brooke's glare worsened and Peyton didn't know what to say or do to fix this, "I'm sorry I promised…she helped me too." Brooke shook her head and walked the other direction; Peyton sped up to match strides with her, "Please."

"Please what?" Brooke yelled when she stopped to face her, "Please tell me how every single person I cared about in this world decided to turn their back on me?" Peyton stood with her mouth clamped; she thought it would be best to let Brooke get her anger out, "Please deal with the fact that you sided with Haley over me? Please face it that my lying cheating boyfriend ranked higher on your list of people to support?" She gulped hard, "You and I are not ok. You can go to hell for all I care."

"Brooke, don't say things that you'll regret later." Peyton said rationally.

"Trust me I won't regret it." Brooke said threw gritted teeth, she turned and walked away.

"Come on…" Peyton cried out to her friend.

"No!" Brooke called without looking back, "I need time!"

* * *

"Hey stud," Alexa called seeing Lucas in the back of the café, he glanced at her and grinned, "Can I get some service out here?" She said acting angry, before flashing her big glamorous smile. 

"We don't serve Greek Goddesses." He said winking, he tossed a towel onto the counter and brought her order around, "This will be on the house," She grinned reaching for the food, but he pulled it back before she could grab hold, "if you send my best friend here to make up with me."

Alexa sighed, "I'm trying, but she's embarrassed. Besides you know where she is, go see her."

Lucas shook his head, "I was honest with her and I have nothing to apologize for." His voice insistent.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you or Haley what to do, but if your friendship means anything…you might need to make that step." Alexa smiled brightly, "Have you and Peyton made up?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Lucas let a small laugh leave his throat, "Nope, and probably never will."

Her eyes saddened for a moment, "Come on, everyone is being so negative." She bit the side of her mouth, "Ugh! I'm sick of all of you guys."

Lucas grinned at her frustration, he grabbed her hand and looked straight in her eyes, "My turn to give you advice," She nodded, "don't try to force everyone to do things that they don't want to do. Whether we all make up tomorrow or not, let us work it out. Live your life and be happy."

"But when my friends are unhappy…"

"No." He said cutting her off, "Make yourself happy." She shook her head, "Where's Jake been?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh the night of the party he took off to Savannah and hasn't come back." She shrugged, "His parents are leaving tonight to go spend Christmas with them."

Lucas knitted his eyebrows trying to figure it out, "I thought for sure that he and Nikki were done."

"I don't know." She wasn't too convinced, from things she had overheard, but it wasn't her style to say anything.

"Especially after he confessed his love for my girlfriend." Lucas continued bitterly.

"Ex-girlfriend," A voice from behind them said, Brooke looked at the two in front of them, "By the looks of it, you moved on pretty fast."

Lucas and Alexa looked down, both jumping away from each other, not realizing that they were still holding hands, "Hey." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Yea, look I'm not here to hang out."

"What are you here for?" He asked the obvious.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, "What the hell do you think I'm here for?" She spit out narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I know, a cup of coffee?" Alexa suggested trying to hold back her smile.

Brooke turned her glare towards Alexa, "It might be ok back in Europe to hook up with brothers, but here in America we have names for girls like you," Alexa raised her eyebrows waiting, "Whore."

"Yea, I'm sure you hear that a lot."

"Ok Alexa, thanks for stopping by, we'll see you later." Lucas said coming around the counter and gently pushing her past Brooke.

"Bye Lukey, I'll miss you." He just laughed; before the door closed she turned and said, "I'll be with Nathan if you need me." She winked and Lucas grinned but immediately frowned when he turned back towards her.

"At least one of us is finding this situation humorous." She said crossing her arms over her chest.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter…I really appreciate it. Although I'm sad that I didn't get as many as I have in previous chapters. I hope you all like this one, and please review.**_

_**Oh and I'm not sure how many chapters I have left…quite a few at least. :)**_

* * *

Nathan threw the ball up in the air and caught it when it fell back down, he repeated this until he heard Haley's door slam shut. He sat up in his bed, hopeful that she finally decided that they hadn't done anything wrong. Who was he kidding? The two of them had screwed up royally, and he had been hiding out in his room since the whole thing happened. He lay back down and turned on his radio. 

Haley opened her door; she knew he heard her come in. The house had been silent when she came in and after she slammed her door his radio came on. It was like they were telling each other that the each was there. She took and deep breath and closed her eyes willing herself to take a step forward and talk to him. To find out how he was feeling. She gulped hard and opened her eyes.

Nathan stood watching her, when her eyes opened they met his and the two stood staring. She let the sides of her mouth lift a tiny bit, "Hi." She breathed out.

His faced twisted with pain as he leaned against the frame of his door, "Hey."

She stepped forward half a step, "Nathan…" She searched his eyes for anything, but she didn't find what she was looking for, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Where do I begin?" She smiled sadly, pausing hopping that he would say something, anything, when she realized he wasn't going to speak she continued, "For everything." She took another step towards him.

He shook his head, "Say it Haley," He closed his eyes, "I need to hear it."

"Hear what?" She whined reaching for him, but he took a step back and closed his eyes.

"I need to hear why you're sorry." His eyes opened and he stared at her,

"I'm sorry that we hurt Brooke." She took a deep breath and he back father away, but she came towards him, "I'm sorry for thinking that I was just one of your conquests, I'm sorry that I've been hiding from you and everyone." He continued backing up and she just kept stepping forward, "I'm sorry I ran away from you so many times. But most of all I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner."

He took a final step backwards and hit the wall, she was standing so close to him that he smelled her sweet perfume, "Do what sooner?" He choked out.

"This," She perched up on her tipsy toes and kissed him, he smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I love you Nathan."

He sighed happily, "I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"I'm sorry that they hurt you, but you don't have to be a bitch to the rest of us." Lucas said sitting at a table. 

Brooke followed, "I need to know something."

"What's that Brooke?"

"Did you know?"

He raised his eyebrows and watched as she searched his eyes for the truth, "Did I know that it wasn't Alexa that Nathan cheated on you with?" He paused, "Yea, Nathan told me. Did I know it was Haley?" He paused again as he saw tears begin to whell up in her eyes, "Not until that night."

"So I wasn't the only one left in the dark?" She choked back the tears.

He reached out and took her hands, "No, you weren't."

She took her hands back and her nostrils flared in anger, "Just because Peyton broke up with you doesn't mean that I'm gonna jump in bed with you."

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't ask you to." He stood up to leave and looked down on her, "Brooke you are the most frustrating person in the world!"

She pushed her chair back and let it fall to the floor and looked directly into his eyes, "And?" She yelled.

He pointed at her, "You won't let anyone help you, all you do is expect the worst from people."

"Do you blame me? Look at what's happened to me."

"Happened to you? You happened to you!" Her mouth fell open, "You knew that Nathan cheated on you, but you stayed with him. You knew that it wasn't Alexa but you kept talking shit to her anyways. And mine and Peyton's relationship is none of your business. And you and I, I never even hinted at us being together not since the day that you turned me down."

"Go to hell." She yelled at him on her way out the door.

* * *

His eyes filled with tears as he stood on looking in the window. "Would you like to hold your little girl?" A nurse gently asked him, touching his arm. He had been standing there for over an hour watching her in the incubator, she was so small. He shook his head no, and she squeezed his arm, "You know we see a lot of babies come threw here born this early, and you know what makes them survive?" He looked at her and pushed back her tears, "When they feel the love from their family they have hope." She stepped back, "I can't force you to sit with her, but if you want to know that we will let you." 

"Has Nikki seen her?" He asked her quietly.

"No the only person who has come and sat with the girl is her grandmother."

Jake let his eyes fall towards the ground, "Maybe later."

"Ok." The nurse let him stand there and let her words sink in.

"Jakey!" He heard his mother's voice break the silence he was left in, he turned and looked at her, "Where's our baby?" She took his hand and his father stepped next to him, "Oh she looks just like you," His mother gushed.

"She beautiful son," His father said.

"She's tiny," He spoke loudly and sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown, "They say her lungs aren't fully developed, and she might not make it."

"Oh hog wash!" His mother announced, "She's a Jagielski, do you know what that means?" He looked at his mother and then turned his eyes back to his daughter, "She's a survivor." He sniffled and then crossed his arms, "Well I'm going to go talk to her, it's time she meets her grandparents."

He left his parents and walked down the hall. The night of the party, Nikki's mother called him and told him that she had gone into premature labor, and their daughter was born four months early. He got in his car and nine hours later he pulled into the Savannah hospital, he hadn't left the hospital since he had arrived a week ago. His parents couldn't get off of work until Christmas, so he had been left alone. Nikki hadn't wanted to talk about their daughter, all she cared about was when she would be able to leave the hospital and go back to school. Her father didn't even bother to show up, and her mother he assumed didn't care either, but after what the nurse said she must secretly be visiting the little baby.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, Nikki was watching the TV and her mother was in the corner reading a tabloid. "Hey," Both women turned and looked at him.

The older woman stood and paused before leaving, "It's your turn to watch her. I'm going shopping, I'll be back in a few hours."

She closed the door behind her and Jake stared at the closed door. He took another deep breath and pulled a chair closer to the bed. Nikki kept her eyes on the TV, "Nikki we really need to talk."

"Shh." She said putting her finger to her lips and then pointing towards the TV. Jake grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, "Jake!" She protested trying to take it back.

"I'm serious, we should talk." She crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling, "I know you are just doing this because you want to forget this ever happened."

Her narrowed eyes landed on him, "Then why are you forcing me to talk about it and relive it?"

"Because we have a little girl in that room who needs her parents to be strong for her and love her and need her." He pointed towards the door like their daughter was standing there.

"I only had her for you, I hoped that you and I would get back together. But obviously that's not going to happen, so I think that its better if we give her away." There wasn't even a hint of tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be strong around me, I know how much this is killing you." He paused as she starred at him, "I mean it's killing me and I didn't carry her for five months…"

"Jake!" She yelled getting his attention, "Read my lips, I don't want a child." She said slowly, "I never did, it was just to get you back."

"That can't be true."

"It is, and I have been meeting with potential parents since I moved here."

"No."

"We are never going to be the family that I had once hoped for. We need to face that we can not give her the type of life she needs."

"You sound like your parents."

"They're right."

"No, I love her and I'm going to be her father."

"Your going to be a single father then, because I'm not going to be part of her life."


	35. Chapter 35

_**You are all going to hate me because this will be the last update for a week or a week and a half. I will be out of town!! But please read and review this chapter, and stay tuned for the next installment! **_

* * *

"Hales!" She pulled away from Nathan's embrace when she heard Alexa's voice calling out to her, "Haley I've set dinner up! Get you hot ass down here!"

Haley laughed giddy for the first time in as long as she could remember, "She has dinner."

He nodded, just a giddy as she was, "So I heard."

His smile turned into a smirk, "Want to join us?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

When they reached the kitchen Alexa looked up and grinned, "Well it's about time the two of you got together!" She exclaimed.

"Alexa…"

"No, ever since I got here it was Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Nathan, Alexa and Nathan, Haley and Nathan, Nathan and no one, and now finally Haley and Nathan." She finished taking a breath, "Your love life is too freaking complicated."

They laughed happily. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "Not anymore." He kissed her cheek, "We love each other."

"MmmHmm." Alexa said, "Only some of us knew that back in Greece," She winked at Haley grinning.

"Alexa, do me a favor," Haley said.

"What's that?"

"Shut-up."

"Fine," She said acting hurt, "Should I let the two of you eat alone?"

Nathan and Haley laughed, "No, Alexa Haley and I would love for you to join us for dinner."

"Don't have to ask me twice." She announced happily plopping down at the kitchen table. "Where are the rents?" She looked around.

Haley shrugged and looked towards Nathan who was pulling cups out of the cabinet, "They said that they would be back soon, I'm not sure where they went."

* * *

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met!" He yelled, she had pushed him too far and he was at the end of his rope.

"Me?" She yelled back pointing at herself, "I want her to grow up in a happy family. You're the one being selfish!"

"Nikki, you have strung me along for the past five months, just to tell me that you are giving my daughter away?" He paused, but not long enough for a comeback, "Well guess what? I'm on that birth certificate and I will not give her away." He paused and stared directly in her eyes, "She will be loved and happy with her father. And her mother can go to hell for all I care!"

"Jacob!" He heard his mothers voice behind him.

Both children looked up and saw his mother and her mother standing in the doorway, Nikki's mom rushed over by her side and grabbed her hand, "What's going on? The doctor said she should have too much stress."

"Nikki wants us to give my daughter away." He explained to his mother.

"Well maybe you two should think about that." Nikki's mother announced.

"Grace, she is lying in a incubator we are not even considering this until we know she's healthy." Jake's mother said.

"Well they are children, and I never thought that they should have been having this baby anyways, but Nikki here just wouldn't have the abortion."

"Good job Jake," Nikki muttered under her breath.

"Don't you dare blame me for this!" Jake said, "If you were a good mother this wouldn't even cross your mind."

"I am a good mother!" She cried, "I want what's best for my child."

"What's best for my child is that she be raised with her father." He paused, "I don't want her to think that I didn't want her."

"She won't think that," Grace said.

"No she won't, because I'm not giving her up." Jake said trying his hardest to hold back the tears, he felt like he was being ganged up on, and all he wanted was to hold his healthy daughter. His mother reached out and placed her hand on his arm, he looked down at her, "I'm not. I can't."

"If Nikki doesn't want to be a part of her life, it doesn't mean that Jake shouldn't have the opportunity to raise his daughter." His mother said supporting her son. Jake looked at her half surprised and very thankful.

"They are children!" Her mother yelled frustrated.

"Well the law states that both parents must sign off on the adoption," His father said coming through the door, "And if Jacob doesn't then you can't give the baby away." Jake's dad stood on his other side, no one even noticed that he had walked in. Jake was thankful that his parents supported him and that his father was a defense attorney, "If Nicole wants to give up her rights, we can arrange that."

Nikki narrowed her eyes at Jake, "Why should I if he isn't going to?"

"Nicole!" Her mother said loudly.

"If you don't give up your rights, and the baby lives with Jake, then the court will order child support." His father stated matter of factly.

"What if I don't want her to live with him?"

Her mother cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "That's enough, Nikki and I need to speak alone." She walked towards the door and opened it for the other family. "When we have made our decision we will let you know." Before they walked away she spoke again, "Don't think that threatening my daughter will get you anywhere."

She tried to shut the door on them, but Jake's dad stopped it, "I'm just being honest. Take the legal advice I have or leave it, I don't care, but the baby will be a part of our lives." He pointed towards his family, and the door shut in his face.

* * *

The knock on the door cut through their laughter, "I'll get it," Alexa announced jumping from her chair.

"Do you know how happy I am right now?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley narrowed her eyes playfully, "Better be the happiest of your life."

"It's a toss up," He said kissing her ear, she just raised her eyebrows, "I mean basketball will give you a run for your money."

Her eyes widened, and she playfully shoved him, "Does basketball do this for you?" She asked pulling him into a passionate kiss. He moaned happily in her mouth.

"Are we ever going to be able to walk in a room without you two making out?" Alexa asked sitting back down.

Haley and Nathan pulled away laughing, "Sorry," Haley replied for the both of them, without looking around, "Who was at the door?" She picked up a French fry and munched on it.

"Me," Peyton said tossing her purse down and sitting next to Alexa at the table, "My phone rang when she opened the door."

"How's it going?" Haley asked gently.

"Everything's fine, I guess," Peyton said forcing a smile.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Nathan asked somewhat hopeful.

"I don't know…" She said hesitating, "I mean, I care for Lucas, but I don't want to write off Jake…I just don't know what to do." She babbled.

"Have you talked to him?" Alexa asked.

"Which one?"

"Either."

"No. Since Lucas broke it off I haven't even tried and neither has he," She let out a sigh, "I actually don't know what happened with Jake. Ever since I told him he was too late, I haven't seen or heard from him."

"Do you blame him?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed surprised.

"What?" He said innocently.

"No, he's right." She let out another sigh, "He's right to have disappeared."

"He's coming home when school starts." Alexa announced.

"You know where he is?" Peyton asked her.

She nodded, "Yea, he went to Savannah."

Peyton's mouth fell open, "It's too early." She realized what she said and shut her mouth regretting her comment.

"You know?" Alexa asked.

"Know what? And too early for what?" Haley asked sitting up in her chair.

"Nothing," Both girls said at the same time. Haley looked confused towards Nathan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Arrgg!" The group heard an angry scream from outside followed by the sound of broken glass. They all ran towards the door, Nathan was the first out, "You cheating bastard!"

"What the hell Brooke?!" He yelled running towards his ex-girlfriend and his car, leaving the three girls wide eyed.


	36. Chapter 36

**_SO I decided to give you another update before I leave town…so hopefully this will hold you over. Please Read and Review, and more updates will come your way. Thanks!_**

* * *

Brooke drove down the road, wind blowing her hair, face splotched with tears from the stressful few hours she just had endured. Her phone rang for the twelfth time since she had left Peyton's house, she knew who it was and refused to answer the phone. Tossing it into the backseat she turned up the volume on her radio and tried to drown the obnoxious voices in her head. "And here is the new song from American Idol star, Carrie Underwood, with her new single Before He Cheats," The announcer on the radio announced. 

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Her eyes narrowed as she listened to the lyrics of the song, "What the fuck!" She yelled turning off the radio, "It's a sign." She said quietly, without realizing what she was doing she took a right hand turn and pulled to a stop behind Nathan's car.

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel and talking herself into driving away, she glanced at the front door. She watched as Peyton laughed and walked into Nathan's house followed by Alexa.

* * *

"Jake," His father said pulling him from his thoughts, "Come down to the cafeteria and talk to your mother and I." Jake nodded not saying anything and followed him down stairs. 

Once the family finished through the line and took their seats Jake's mom spoke up, "I want to start by telling you that we support whatever it is you decide to do," She paused looking up towards her husband.

"What's this about?" Jake asked.

"Son, we think that you should consider what they are proposing." He said gently.

"No."

"Jacob, here us out," His mother spoke up.

"Are you ready to be a father?" His dad asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "Look we don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with, but honestly how many times have you went in and seen her?"

"None."

"Exactly. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you can't handle this then you can't handle all the other things that parenthood will throw your way."

"What?" Jake asked offended, pushing his plate back and crossing his arms.

"This is a horrible situation, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone son." His father said.

"But?"

"But…" He began prolonging the word, "if you can't step up for this, then how can we trust that you will be able to handle anything else."

"And trust us it only gets harder." His mother said with a gleam in her eye.

Jake narrowed his eyes and put his hands on the table pushing him upward, "I want to be her father." His father opened his mouth but Jake cut him off, "Jennifer Nicole is going to survive and she will be the happiest, healthiest child ever. Now are the two of you going to help me or do I need to do this on my own?"

He watched as his mother and father shared a secret smile, "That's the answer we were looking for son."

* * *

He grabbed the stick from her hand and surveyed the damage she had done. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just a broken headlight. He threw the stick a far as his anger would allow him and turned back to the brunette who had since began crying. When she noticed all of their eyes on her, she wiped the tears away and glared at him, "I can't believe you just did that!" He yelled. Haley, Alexa and Peyton made their way down the yard and stood nearby. 

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat!" She yelled back remembering the words of the song she was just listening to.

"So this is my punishment?" He asked, she didn't answer she just glared, "Fine! Then it's over, you've paid me back for cheating on you, we're done with this!"

Her eyes narrowed, "You don't decide when this is over," she pointed her finger in his chest, "You've made me like this."

"Stop putting the blame all on him," Haley said stepping up.

"Oh I'm sorry," Brooke said watching as Haley stepped up towards her, "Did you assume that this was also what I had in store for you too?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Nathan accused stepping towards Brooke.

"Brooke I think I should take you home," Peyton gently said putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke spun around knocking Peyton hand off of her shoulder, "Wow, my very own best friend. We fight and look where you run…" She pointed towards Nathan and Haley, "right into the laughing arms of my betraying boyfriend and supposed best friend." Peyton tilted her head, feeling pain for her friend, "I see where your loyalties lye."

"That's not true!" Peyton exclaimed.

"No one is laughing," Haley said stepping forward, "We never wanted to hurt you." Brooke's mouth fell open shocked at Haley's words. She pulled back and released her flat palm across the blonde girls natural face. Alexa and Peyton gasped, and Nathan stepped up and put his arm on Haley's shoulder. With her own hand covering the stinging sensation tingling her cheek, she shrugged Nathan's supportive hand off of her shoulder and stepped frighteningly close to Brooke, "Are you done?" Haley glared at the brunette, "Are you gonna hit me again?" Brooke stood there speechless, this had gone farther than she had expected, "If you've had enough I want you to leave." Brooke looked into Haley's hurt eyes, up towards an angry Nathan, back towards a shocked Alexa, then to a pained Peyton, and finally back to Haley. She shook her head and walked towards her car, "Brooke," Haley called, she paused but didn't turn around, "I never wanted to hurt you, and when you finally realize that I'll still be here for you."

Brooke opened her car door, "I don't need a lying bitch in my life," Brooke looked from Haley to Peyton, "Either of you." Then drove away.

* * *

"Wow," Alexa was the first to speak when Brooke left, "I can't believe that just happened." 

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said kissing the top of Haley's head and pulling her into a protective hug.

"It's not your fault." Haley told him.

"Really, I should have never forced her out of the house this afternoon, then she would still be cowering in my room crying," Peyton said trying to apologize but ended up analyzing her actions.

"It's not your fault either Peyton."

"I'm gonna go try and find her," Peyton sent a small smile towards Haley and Nathan.

"I think that's my cue." Alexa announced walking inside.

Haley looked up at Nathan, "What are we going to do?"

"This is Brooke's problem," Nathan said confused.

Her mouth fell open and she scrunched her nose, "Nathan!" She gasped, "We set this whole thing in motion."

"That doesn't mean we should stand by and just let her do whatever she wants. Fine hurt my car, but I draw the line when she smacks you."

He pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers, she gently pulled back, "But she needs help."

"Not from the two that hurt her." He kissed her and pulled away, "We need to wait until she's ready to talk to us."

"I guess your right." She wanted to be happy with him, but she couldn't not with Brooke so upset.

"People should really say that more often," She playfully punched his stomach and he acted hurt and grabbed her both laughing, "Hop on."

"Huh?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Your not wearing any shoes, hop on and I'll take you back inside."

"I can walk."

"But I don't want you pretty little feet to get hurt, cause then I'll have to give you a foot rub."

"You might have to regardless." She replied laughing.

"Hop on," She did as she was told and once she was secure she pulled his ear lobe into her mouth, he allowed a moan to escape his throat, "Man I missed your kisses."

"MmmHmm," She responded without taking her lips from his ear.

"Honk! Honk!" Nathan spun them around to see who was honking the car horn, their parents got out of the car and she slid off of his back.

"Hey dad," She said.

"What's going on out here?" Deb asked as the two adults walked towards their children. She kissed her sons cheek, "Nice to have you home Haley."

"Thanks," She responded dryly. "Merry Christmas daddy." She kissed his cheek and he pulled her into a hug.

"Love you Haley-bub," Her dad said, when she pulled out of the hug he turned towards Nathan, "Nathan would you mind riding with me to pick up your mothers car?"

He knitted his eyebrows, "Where is it?"

"Oh she had a little too much to drink and we didn't want to risk her getting into an accident."

"Drinking?" Haley inquired.

Her father nodded, "My companies annual Christmas party."

"Please leave it until tomorrow," Deb slurred.

Her father, determined insisted, "Might as well do it now. Nathan do you mind?"

Nathan glanced briefly at Haley who nodded, "Of course not."

"Well I'm going to bed, Love you." Deb said walking towards the house.

"We'll be back in just a few minutes." Her father told her.

* * *

"So what the hell was that with Brooke?" Alexa asked handing Haley a bowl of ice cream. Haley shrugged putting a spoonful of the delicious dessert in her mouth, "It's like she went effing psycho man." 

"It's Brooke," Haley tried to explain, "She's passionate."

"That isn't the word I would use." Alexa taunted her, "Just be careful."

Haley nodded, "She's harmless."

"She didn't seem all that harmless," Alexa glanced at the clock, "Damn it's already midnight. Where'd today go?"

"Wait its midnight?" Alexa nodded, "Dad and Nathan have been gone for like two hours."

"So?" Alexa raised her eyebrows.

"Dad works like ten minutes from here."

"Well I'm going to bed," Alexa stood and yawned, "You coming?"

"No not until they get home." Alexa grabbed Haley's bowl and walked into the kitchen, 'rrrriiiinnnggg'. Haley jumped up and grabbed the phone, "Hello? Dad? Nathan?"

Alexa stood in the doorway watching Haley as she listened to the person on the other end. She pulled the phone from her ear and let it fall from her fingers crashing onto the floor, "What's wrong?" Alexa asked rushing over to her. Haley glanced at her but didn't seem to recognize what she was doing, she let her helpless body fall to the floor, "Haley what is it?" Alexa yelled.

"They were…they were…in an accident and…and…both admitted into the emergency room."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hi there," Jake choked out sitting next to the baby for the first time, "I'm your daddy. I'm sorry we haven't met sooner, but I'm never leaving you now. I love you too much to lose you," He couldn't hold back the tears, so he watched them land on the glass box, and let his head rest against it. Looking in on her from behind the wall she looked so small, but sitting next to her watching as the machine pumped air into her tiny lungs, pushing her stomach up and down, he saw just how helpless she seemed.

He reached his shaky hand threw the opening and gently rubbed her tummy. "I want to keep you baby," he paused, "but I need a sign from you that I'm doing the right thing." He gently put his index finger into the palm of her hand and closed his eyes, "Give me a sign," He whispered; "Tell me you need me in your life."

"She's getting stronger, ya know," The overnight pediatric nurse told him, "It's good to see you in here with her," Jake watched quietly as she checked the machines and made sure that his daughter wasn't in any danger, "Everything looks great."

"I just need a sign," He repeated.

She clutched her clipboard against her chest and looked at him curiously, "A sign?"

Jake glanced up at the older woman, as he began to withdraw his hands five tiny figures reached around and grabbed onto his much longer one. He looked down at his daughter and grinned for the first time since she had been born, "She's squeezing my finger!" He grinned happily on the verge of both laughter and tears. Before the nurse could respond, the sweetest sound Jake had ever heard rang out, his daughters first cry, proving that her lungs had finally developed.

* * *

Alexa wrapped her arms around Haley, "I'm sure that they are going to be fine," Haley was visibly shaking with fear, "Come on, and stand up. I'll take you." Alexa helped Haley into the car and then ran back to wake Deb up.

Once the three had made it to the emergency room they ran in demanding answers, "Where's my son!" Deb yelled frantically to anyone who would listen, "And Jeff?" Haley stood back still upset trying to keep her breathing steady.

A heavy set, no non-sense nurse walked towards them, "Who are you looking for?"

"Where you not listening?" Deb yelled at the shorter woman, "My son and husband."

"Please calm down," The woman replied crossing her arms.

"Tell me they're ok!"

Alexa stepped up when she noticed the nurse's mouth open to respond, "I'm sorry. We're looking for Jeff James and Nathan Scott."

The nurse nodded recognizing the names, sadness passed over her eyes but she quickly replaced it with her original stony look, "They are both being prepped for surgery. We need consent forms signed."

"Fine give them to me," Deb replied following the nurse to the counter. Alexa turned to see Haley collapse in a chair on the other side of the room.

Haley leaned her head against the wall with her eyes closed and breathed in the stagnant hospital scent. She knew Alexa sat next to her, "I sat here for two days straight when my mother died." She opened her eyes and looked at Alexa, "There was an old man sitting right there who told me the best stories. He had lost his wife and didn't want to leave. He knew that the moment he left the death would be real. Just like me, so we both settled for stories, him telling them and me listening. They were wonderful, now I know that they were big fish stories, but it's exactly what I needed at the time."

"Big fish?" Alexa asked reaching out for her hand.

Haley watched as Deb sat away from them and pull out her cell phone, "Why do people insist on breaking the rules?" Alexa shrugged looking for the person who brought on that question, "I mean everyone knows that cell phones are not allowed," she shook her head and looked back to the old man's chair, "Big fish stories are like obviously exaggerated stories." She thought of an explanation briefly, "Like if I went fishing and caught a small fish," She made a measurement with her hands, "but when I tell you the story I embellish to the point where I'm obviously exaggerating."

"Oh," Alexa didn't want Haley to get upset again, "Everything is gonna be fine."

She sniffled, never letting her eyes leave the chair in front of her, "My dad sat right there, exactly where you are sitting and said those same words to me. He said it only moments before the doctor came out and said that due to internal bleeding they had lost my mother."

"Medicine has progressed since then, there are so many options now."

"I can't believe this is happening again," Haley rested her head in her hands, Alexa reached over and patted her back, "Do me a favor," Her muffled voice came from her hands, she knew Alexa would do as she asked, "Give me some time alone."

"Sure let me know if you need anything," Alexa squeezed Haley's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

"If you came for any other reason than to borrow an egg you can leave," Brooke said walking away from the open door to her private entrance.

Peyton smiled to herself, she had been on Brooke's doorstep for the last half hour knocking. After the first ten minutes of banging, Brooke turned on her stereo, so Peyton began ringing the bell. She knew that sooner or later Mr. or Mrs. Scott would get annoyed and yell at her, "I'm worried about you." Peyton shut the door behind herself.

"Don't be." Brooke plopped on her bed, and watched as Peyton wrapped her hands around the bedpost, "You weren't when Haley and Nathan were sneaking around."

"Yes I was!" Determination fled through her, "I thought it was over with them. Hell Haley thought it was over."

"I don't care what either one of those backstabbing losers think," Brooke spit out and her face twisted like she had just tasted something sour.

Peyton sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and faced Brooke, "You should understand that this isn't her fault," Brooke glared at the blonde, "NATHAN lied to you. HE told you it was Alexa. YOU took him back and even when he told you it wasn't her YOU didn't believe him. You didn't want to see what was in front of your face."

"Don't you dare tell me that it's my fault!" Brooke sat up and yelled pointing at herself, "I did NOT ask him to cheat on me! I'll take blame for a lot of things, but him and Haley's actions take the cake. There is nothing that can change that betrayal."

"They're in love," Peyton whispered avoiding Brooke's eye contact.

"Ha!" Brooke yelled, if she hadn't been so angry this would have amused her, "Hooking up because she hates me, and because Nathan hates Lucas is not love."

"Whatever Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Haley told me it was over."

"Clearly not, and coming here and trying to defend them is not a way to get me to forgive you." Brooke leaned back and crossed her arms.

"I know this is not going to end our friendship," She said somewhat unsure of herself.

Brooke sensed the hint of uncertainty, "No, but I'm not ready to get over it. Not you, and defiantly not for Haley or Nathan."

"No one expects you to jump right back up," She reached out and took Brooke's hand and stared into her eyes, "But please talk about your feelings rather than taking it out on things that can't defend itself."

Brooke smiled and took her hand back, "I was acting kind of crazy huh?"

Peyton grinned, "Just a little," both girls stopped talking and let their smiles fade, "So I didn't just come to harass you."

"No?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Nope," Peyton looked in her bag and pulled out a box wrapped up, "Merry Christmas."

Brooke grinned, "P-Sawyer, forgiveness is getting closer with every gift." They both laughed, "Seriously you didn't have to."

"Ok," She said withdrawing the gift.

"No way!" Brooke said grabbing the gift back.


	38. Chapter 38

Lucas heard the buzzing of his phone; he opened his sleepy eyes and glanced at the caller id. He didn't recognize the number, "Whoever is calling me at 6am better have a damn good reason, otherwise I think I'm gonna kill you."

"Lucas," He sat up hearing the shaky voice, "I'm sorry for calling so early. It's Alexa."

Hew knitted his eyebrows, "What's up?" With his other hand he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

She flipped her hair and glanced back towards the emergency room, "Haley needs you."

He stood up and began pulling on a pair of jeans, "What's happened?"

"Well…we are at the hospital…there was a terrible accident," She stuttered.

"Is Haley ok?" He stopped scarred for his best friend, afraid about what was coming next.

"I don't know."

His knees let out and he fell onto the bed, "How bad is she?"

"She wasn't involved. Her father and Nathan were in a car wreck and have both been in surgery since one am."

He grabbed his keys, "Tell me she's not sitting in the orange chair shutting herself off."

"I'm afraid so and I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." She hung up and spun around determined to help somehow.

"Move," A man's frantic voice behind her said forcing her out of the way.

"Rude much?" She replied angrily

He sent her one last glacial look in Alexa's direction, "Deb!" He called. Alexa raised her eyebrows assuming that he was the infamous Dan Scott and everything she had been told fit him to a T.

"Any news?" Dan asked his ex wife, who looked up at him with a tear streaked face and jumped into his arms.

"Where have you been?" She cried, "I've been calling you all night."

"Shhh," He said rocking her back and fourth, "I came as soon as I got your message."

"He's still in surgery." She uttered almost inaudibly.

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes and groaned, "I need a sleeping pill." Brooke glanced at her threw the mirror she was currently standing in front of, and smiled brightly, "How can you possibly be so freaking cheery?"

"It's Christmas!" Brooke exclaimed her smile never faltering, she spun around and placed her hands on her hips, "No one can be truly unhappy on Christmas. I mean all anger disappears until tomorrow right?" Peyton knitted her eyebrows and looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "Ok so it really doesn't happen that way, but…" She paused for emphasis, "I'm trying to move passed all of this…this," She waved her hands around her head, "drama. And for starters I'm giving my best friend another chance."

"Really…" Peyton began sitting up in the bed, "What about Haley and Nathan?"

Brooke closed her eyes and Peyton could tell she was forcing herself to keep the smile plastered, she let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, "All in due time," Peyton raised her eyebrows, "That's all I can say."

* * *

"What does this mean?" Jake asked stepping back and letting the doctor step in and take over, the crying didn't stop, he laughed at the sound of her cry, "It's music to my ears." He was on the verge of tears.

The doctor turned and smiled warmly, "Her lungs seem to be working on their own. It's amazing." She glanced back at the baby girl, "Your daughter is going to be healthy and happy with you and Nikki."

Jake stopped laughing, and rolled his eyes, "Jenny and I don't need Nikki in our lives, especially since she doesn't want to be in ours."

"Jenny, is that what you've decided to name her?" The doctor said not replying to his comment.

"Jennifer Marie."

"That's beautiful," She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm, "Can I have a little time to examine her?"

He nodded, "I'll go tell my parents she's going to be fine." He left the doctor with his little girl, practically skipping to his parents, "She's crying, Jenny's crying." He called before he reached them. They both looked up at him shocked, and confused not expecting to hear this, "Dr. Jones said that Jenny's going to be happy and healthy."

"Jenny?" Her mother asked standing up.

"That's great son." He's dad said realizing what he was talking about.

"My daughter, Jennifer Marie. She's crying at the top of her strong healthy lungs."

His mother began crying happily and let her fingers linger on her lips, "Jennifer Marie." She repeated.

He nodded, "If that's ok."

"I would be honored to share my name with her." His mother enveloped him in her arms.

"I hate to break this up, but we should go share this happy news with Nicole and her mother." His father said when his mother pulled out of the hug.

"Why should I?" Jake said loudly, but lowered his voice to continue, "She hasn't even wanted to see her." He said bitterly, he felt like he was the only one with invested interest in their daughter.

His father put a strong arm on his shoulder, "It's the right thing to do."

"Your father's right." His mother spoke up.

"I know."

* * *

Lucas ran threw the door, and without looking around the waiting room he went straight towards his best friend, "Hales," She looked up and blinked a couple of times, barely registering him, "Have you heard anything yet?" She didn't respond, so he did what he felt she need and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is Nathan Scott's Family here?" A young Dr. came out and announced. Deb, Dan, Haley, Lucas, and Alexa all jumped up to find out what happened.

"That's us," Dan replied pointing to himself and Deb, "How's my boy?"

"Well he's out of surgery but he hasn't woken up yet. There was a lot of damage, but we've been able to repair everything. Don't expect him to wake up too quickly."

"Can we see him?" Deb asked desperately.

"The nurse will come and get you when he's ready," Looking past Deb and Dan he noticed the other three anxiously listening, "But I'm limiting his visitors to two at a time."

Haley stepped forward, "What about my father?"

"I'm sorry, he's still in surgery." She shook her head still feeling helpless. Lucas watched the doctor walk away.

"Are you happy?" Dan asked Lucas bitterly.

"What?"

"My son won't be able to play in the finals now."

Lucas shook his head, "So let me see if I get this right, moments ago you find out that your son is going to live and all you can do is worry about what I'm feeling? Get a life Dan."

"You shouldn't be here." Dan said stepping closer to his oldest son.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "He has every right to be here!" Haley said loudly.

Dan's angry glare flashed towards her, "I wasn't talking to you little girl," He told her condescendingly.

Lucas grabbed her arm to pull her away but she brushed him off and narrowed her eyes and told the older man, "At least he's here because he cares about everyone, you only care that the Scott name will live on. Stop being such a bastard!" She yelled.

Dan smiled somewhat evilly, "I think your calling the wrong Scott a bastard."

"Come on Hales, he's never gonna change. I've come to terms with that," Lucas said trying to pull her away.

"Yea, listen to your boyfriend Hales," Dan said waving, with the same smile on his face.

"Go to Hell!" Haley yelled as Lucas and Alexa pulled her away, "He's such an ass." She said under her breath.

Dan grinned and turned back to Deb, she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard, "Don't talk to her like that!" Deb said angry and quiet.

He gently held her from moving, "What's wrong with you?"

"Her father is in surgery and she and Nathan are getting really close, the last thing she needs is you in her face being…being…being you!" She pulled away and walked towards Haley.

"Haley, you know I can handle Dan. I've been doing it for 16 years," Lucas told her.

She looked at him with the same helpless and empty look, "I was just trying to help."

"I know, but your just making things worse…"

"Maybe the apple didn't fall as far from the tree as we thought," She began towards the door, she suddenly needed air, Lucas realized what he had said and felt horrible. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away, "Leave me alone Lucas." She said threw gritted teeth.

* * *

Jake took a deep breath and turned back towards his parents, "I don't want to."

His mother knitted her eyebrows and glanced through the open door, "You may not have too." The three both stepped into the door and watched as the nurse folded up the bed linen, "Excuse me," His mother said grabbing the woman's attention, "Has Nicole Turner been moved to another room?"

The gray haired woman smiled warmly at them, "No, the young woman was discharged today."

"She's just left?" Jake asked shocked.

"She left this note," She picked up the note from the counter, "Jake I presume?"

He nodded and took the note:

_Jake,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't be a mom right now. Hopefully she will make it, and one day I will be ready to be her mother, but that day is not today. I'm not going back to graduate, so I guess this is goodbye. At least until I'm ready to be a family._

_Yours Truly,_

_Nikki_


	39. Chapter 39

"Haley," She said gently, she didn't want to rock the already shaking boat.

"I really just want to be alone," the younger girl replied.

"Please don't shut the world out," before Haley could say anything she continued, "There are a lot of people who not only care about your father, but care about you and want to help you threw this difficult situation."

Haley faced her stepmother and looked directly into her eyes, "I don't need help."

Deb placed a shaky hand on the girls arm, "You do need help, we all need help." Haley turned away making it so Deb would have to remove her arm, "Your parents have raised you to be strong, independent, and brilliant, but you are not alone."

"Not yet," Haley said bitterly.

"Don't be like that!" Deb practically yelled, "You have to stay positive, we all have to stay positive, for your father."

"I know, I'm just not sure if I can," She admitted.

Deb pulled her into a hug, "He has to pull threw this, for you and for me. We love him too much to lose him," Deb let tears fall on Haley's shoulders.

Haley allowed herself to cry on Deb's shoulders as well, "At least Nathan made it through surgery."

Deb pulled back and wiped Haley's tears away, "You and my son have grown close haven't you?" Haley nodded, she really wasn't prepared or willing to divulge the information quite yet, "I'm glad he has found a great friend like you. You'll be a wonderful influence on him, I just know it. And when we all make it back home as a family…" She smiled sadly and somewhat chuckled, "maybe you can get him to study as hard as you do."

This made Haley giggle just a little, "I'm not sure about that."

Deb pressed her lips together tightly and took a deep breath through her nose, "I'll see you inside," Deb squeezed her hands and walked back inside.

* * *

"She's gone," He said falling onto the freshly stripped bed, "She's just up and left. She left her dying daughter and me." He couldn't believe what was going on. He knitted his eyebrows and glanced up at his parents who were reading the note.

"Wow." His mother said.

"First things first," His father said, "I have a colleague who specializes in these sort of cases."

"What kind of cases is that dad?" He said standing up and getting angry. He wasn't angry with his parents but his anger needed an outlet and this was all there was.

"Child abandonment." His father replied.

"What the hell do I do with this?" He said getting louder.

"You sue for full custody, so that she can't come back, like she says in this letter, when she's ready to be a family."

"So Jenny never knows her? What will that solve?" He was now up pacing the room trying to sort out his feelings, "I mean, your suggesting that I keep her all to myself, that's not fair."

"Either is…"

"Her leaving without a word, yea I know mom," He said irritated, "None of this is fair, because if I was to change my mind and want to give her up for adoption then I have to do it alone and find Nikki to sign off…and nothing about this is fair."

"Jake, sit down please," His mother pleaded.

He did as he was told and his father stood in front of him, "Listen to me. If you want to give her up for adoption it must be now. You can't decide to give her up six months or a year down the road."

"I know, and I really do not want to give her up."

"Ok, then you have to protect yourself, your daughter and your family. We need to sue for full custody, otherwise she can sue you or worse take her later."

"I'm just not sure about shutting her out of Jenny's life."

* * *

"Hales, I'm so sorry," Lucas said walking up to her as she came back into the emergency waiting room. She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug, "I appreciate what you said so much, but I don't want you concerned about that ass when you have bigger things to worry about."

"I know Luke. I love you and when he said that you didn't need to be here, he went too far."

"I don't care what he thinks or feels, I'm here for you and I'm here for your father. And only because you are dating him, I'm here for Nathan."

Haley pulled back and gave him a little smile, "Just because I'm dating him?" She raised her eyebrows trying to see through him.

He shook his head, "If you ever repeat that, Hales I swear…"

She didn't let him finish the sentence; instead she pulled him into a tight hug. "Can I break up this moment?" Alexa asked stepping up to them.

"Of course," Lucas said letting Haley go, Alexa stepped up and hugged Haley.

When she pulled away, she looked her new friend directly in the eye, "The Doctor says your dad is out of surgery and he said that he would wait to say anything else until you come back inside," Haley nodded and looked towards Lucas for help, her eyes pleading.

* * *

"You are so not spending today alone," Brooke said pulling a still sleepy and stubborn Peyton down the stairs.

"Christmas is for families, and I need to give you and yours some time alone together," She replied.

"Ok, you've been family since oh I don't know since we met," Brooke said laughing, "and if my parents were out on a boat like your father is, then I wouldn't hesitate but to horn in on your family time."

"I guess…"

"There's no guessing about it, your staying," They stepped threw the kitchen door and Brooke saw her mom, "Morning mom."

"You're here?" Her mom asked shocked as she watched Brooke grab two cups of coffee and hand one to Peyton.

"Yea, where else would we be?" She grinned and looked over at Peyton, "I want all my presents!"

"You haven't heard?" Her mother's eyebrows knitted, a worried look that she wasn't use to seeing on her mothers face, "Nathan and Haley's father were in an accident last night."

Both girls eyes widened horrified, "WHAT?!" Brooke yelled.

"Yea, apparently they were in a bad car accident with a colleague of your fathers."

"Oh my god." Was all she could utter.

"How are they?" Peyton asked concerned.

"God must have been looking over him, because he left without a scratch, but he was drunk so he was taken to jail. Isn't that how it always is?" Mrs. Davis shook her head.

"Who was drunk?" Peyton asked confused.

"Jackson."

"Mom, I don't care about him, what happened to Haley's dad and Nate?"

"Oh, duh." Her mother smiled for a moment, "Honestly I'm not sure, your father just said that they were taken to the hospital."

Brooke stood stunned, but Peyton grabbed her car keys and ran towards the door. Brooke came to her senses and ran out behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

Haley allowed Alexa to take one hand and Lucas to take the other and let them lead her inside the emergency room. The doctor stood gripping his clipboard against his chest, while Deb anxiously waited for Haley to arrive. She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the doctor. "Miss James?" The doctor asked, she nodded unable to find her voice, "You father was in very bad shape. He was on the side where the impact hit, and when we were able to begin the surgery, he had already lost a lot of blood. The bleeding he had internally was too intense and we couldn't find the source of the bleeding."

"But he's ok right?" She cried out.

"I'm sorry, but we lost him." The words hit Haley like a boulder in her stomach. Her knees gave out and she hit the floor with a crash, sobbing. Lucas bent down with her trying to console her but she pushed him away, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Alexa said for the family, she sniffled her own tears back. She stood frozen in place; she didn't know what to do with herself. Deb found comfort in Dan's arms while Lucas sat next to Haley. Alexa looked around for an escape.

Haley soon found her legs, but still sobbed. She slowly stood up with Lucas helping her, "I…can't…why?…he…can't …be…" She chocked out looking at her best friend.

"Shh, I know…I know," Lucas crooned.

Brooke ran threw the sliding doors and saw Haley crying her eyes out. Her heart stopped briefly thinking the worse thing possible. She walked quickly over to her, Lucas noticed her first and gave her a sad look. Haley turned and saw her former best friend, but didn't speak or stop crying. Haley looked a little taken back by her presence, but she wanted to be there for her in this time of need. Brooke reached her hands out and wrapped them around Haley. Haley let her head fall onto the girls shoulder, "It's gonna be ok Hales." Brooke tried to convince her.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hales, you should sit down," Brooke whispered in her ear, she led her to an empty chair nearby, "Can we get you anything at all?"

By this point Haley was staring off, and was unresponsive to anything and everything, "We can get you coffee or tea, or whatever." Lucas said sitting on her other side, but she didn't answer.

"I gotta go," Alexa said quietly to Peyton.

Peyton knitted her eyebrows and followed Alexa outside, "Where are you going?"

"I can't be here, not now." Alexa said on the verge of tears.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I can't handle the sadness and the mourning," She replied looking away from the blonde and wiped away a tear.

"What?" Peyton said shocked.

"I can't do this."

"Haley needs her friends."

Alexa spun around and Peyton noticed the redness around her eyes, "No!" She screamed, "What Haley needs is her mother or father, and I can't give her that."

"So your gonna leave her alone?!" Peyton yelled matching her tone.

"Yes," Alexa said quieter, "I'm not good in situations like this…I'm just not." She shrugged and shook her head as she walked away from the hospital. Peyton watched her leave in a state of unbelievability. She closed her eyes, licked her lips and turned back towards her friend who needed any comfort she could conger up to give.

Peyton took the seat that Brooke had previously been in, "Haley?" She said slowly and quietly, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She still didn't move, so Peyton did the only thing that she could think of, the only thing that had helped her when her own mother had passed away, she slipped her hand into Haley's and squeezed tight.

* * *

"Nathan," Deb cried into his sheet, she was seated next to his bed praying for him to wake up, "I can't lose you too." She sobbed.

Brooke stood outside of the room and listened to Nathan's mom cry for her son and husband, and took a deep breath trying to gain the courage to step through the door and see her ex-boyfriend whom she was still so angry with. She kept repeating that this whole situation was much bigger than the situation they had all been in, "Mrs. James?" She said quietly.

The older woman's head snapped up, face coated with wetness, she didn't even try to wipe it away, "Brooke," She cried, "the doctor said that he was going to be fine."

Brooke swallowed hard, and walked towards Deb, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Deb nodded, "Thank you." She looked back at Nathan, "Did you see Haley?"

It was Brooke's turn to nod, "It's bad."

"I should go check on her…will you stay with him?" Brooke nodded and stood stiff as Deb walked past her and closed the door.

She awkwardly walked around, she stopped by the window and stared outside, all before she sat down and faced her worst nightmare, a life without Nathan. She sat down and reached for his hand, "Nathan," She kissed her other hand and with her other hand she brushed his hair back, "You have to wake up." She said insistently, she sniffled a little, "I have to have an opportunity to apologize to you," she knew her heart would never heal if he didn't wake up, "You know how I said I love you?" She waited briefly for any sort of sign that he was listening to her, "Well I now know that I don't…well I do, but I can't be in love with you." She let her head roll backwards and she looked at the ceiling before continuing, "I love you like a brother, a best friend, not a boyfriend, and defiantly not a lover. I can see now that you and Haley are meant to be together…and she needs you to wake up." She took a deep breath and tried to find the voice to continue, "I'm scared that if you don't wake up now we will all lose Haley forever. You see she's in a bad place and I don't think anyone will be able to help her…please…Nate you have to hear me," She closed her eyes and dropped his hand, but his hand didn't fall to the sheet, instead it tangled itself in Brooke's hair. Her eyes popped open and she looked directly into his deep blue eyes, "Your up!"

"Brookey…" He coughed out.

She stood up laughing and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad your ok!" She exclaimed, "I've gotta go tell everyone!" She bounced out of the room without another word. Once in the waiting room, she saw Deb on the phone in the corner of the room, and Haley in the same spot. She veered away from Deb, knowing that it was wrong, but she knew Haley needed a few moments with him, "Haley," Brooke said bending down in front of her, "Nathan is awake," Haley looked straight at Brooke, showing that she heard the good news, "Come with me." She led Haley down the hallway and straight to Nathan's doorway. She stepped back placing herself in between Lucas and Peyton.

Haley's wiped her tears away and gulped hard, she couldn't take her hazel eyes away from his baby blues. "Nathan," She whispered, and watched as he sat up and opened his arms, she ran over and crawled onto the bed and into his arms, and sobbed.

Brooke closed the door, "They need their privacy."

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke smiled sadly and looked up at him, "I've had an epiphany."

"Do tell," Lucas said crossing his arms.

"Well I can't be in love with Nathan…because I love him."

"What?" Peyton asked, "That's dumb and it sounds like the same thing." Brooke raised and eyebrow towards her best friend, but the sound of Peyton's phone interrupted her, "Shit. I forgot to turn it off." She glanced at the screen and walked away, "Hello?"

Lucas smiled down at Brooke, "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Well when I saw him laying in that bed, I realized that my life would never be the same if he didn't wake up."

"Right because you're in love with him."

She shook her head no, "Not that. My heart told me that I would fall in love with another guy, but he's my brother, a best friend. I love him and he's got a piece of my heart, but my whole heart is still up for grabs."

Lucas and Brooke laughed together and he reached out and pulled her into his strong body, "Merry Christmas pretty girl." He said into her hair.

"Broody are you trying to grab my heart?"

* * *

"Peyton…" She couldn't believe that she was listening to his voice.

"Hi, Jake is everything ok?" She asked panicked.

"It's ok," he sounded very distant.

"Are you home yet? Alexa told me you were in Savannah and I thought something bad happened."

"No we aren't coming home for a few days, but Jenny's fine."

"Jenny?"

"My daughter."

"Oh Jake!" She exclaimed happily, several people glanced in her direction, she waved an apology and turned her back, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yea…"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"Jake, I know you have a lot going on…um…but do you think we could talk when you get back?"

"Sure…" Jake paused, hoping she would fill the space, but she didn't, "I've gotta go, but I'll call you when we get home."

"Ok, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas…" He hung up the phone and glanced at it.

* * *

"Hales…" Nathan whispered, "Shh, it'll be ok." She sobbed on his chest, "Ouch." He choked out.

She popped up and searched his eyes, "I'm sorry am I hurting you?" She jumped off, but before she did she leaned over and kissed him deeply. He tasted the salt on her plump lips and moaned a little.

He tried to grab her, "You're not hurting me…" He tried to say, but she was and she could tell. He wanted her on him, he wanted to feel the wieght on top of himself.

"I'm so happy your ok…I don't think I could take it if you weren't." He wiped a few tears away and placed his weak hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down. She could feel his warm breath on her lips before he devoured hers, "I love you." She breathed out before opening her eyes and after the two parted.

"Hales…" He couldn't look away, he cared about her so much, but his mind was all over the place.

"No you should rest." She tried to tell him.

"I'm sorry…" He choked out.

"What for?"

He looked deep in her eyes and he knew what he had to do, "I can't date you anymore."


	42. Chapter 42

**_Thank you so much for the reviews...I know I shocked a lot of people, but if you remeber I did say that there was gonna be a lot more drama._**

**_I hope you all enjoy...and please review :)_**

* * *

He watched as she backed away, her lip trembling and her eyes welling up, "Hales…" He called out to her, but she was already opening the door. She ran out quickly. Right past Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas knitted his eyebrows and watched as she ran, and Brooke stood with her eyes wide, "What the hell was that?" He muttered.

"You go after her, I'll find out from him," Brooke replied. Lucas squeezed her hand and ran after Haley. Brooke took a deep breath and stepped into his room. She positioned herself by his side before either one spoke, "What just happened?"

"I don't think it's your business," he said hinting his frustration by the situation.

"Nathan Scott!" She demanded from him.

"I broke up with her," he said guiltily, "I just…"

"WHAT!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, this shocked the hell out of her, "Nathan don't get me wrong, I'm glad your ok, but you should have stayed in that coma a little while longer, if that's what you were gonna do," She picked up a pillow and started hitting him.

"Owe…" He complained, trying to grab the pillow from her hands, "What the hell Brooke?" Once he had the pillow in hand he threw it to the other side of the room and tried to sit up.

"I can't believe you just did that…" She said still in shock, "You do know you have like the worst timing ever." She emphasized the word ever.

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, "Look I'm not really in the mood to talk about it…"

"Well just because you don't want to talk doesn't mean the world stops spinning. You broke her heart…"

"You don't even like her." He said exasperated, "You've made it quite clear how you feel about the two of us, and I don't think you deserve an answer to why I did this."

"Fuck you Nathan!" She said, "And I mean that in the nicest way possible. You broke her heart!"

He closed his eyes and chocked back the lump, "She'll survive," He whispered under his breath, "I might but she will."

"You better hope she does, because right now that girl is feeling completely alone and…"

"She's not alone."

"Your right, she's not. Even though her mother died, you broke her heart and she just found out her father died, she has US," Brooke yelled the last word to emphasize it.

"What…what happened?" He asked horrified.

"Her dad is dead." Brooke replied shaking her head and leaving him alone. Peyton stood in the doorway with her arms crossed listening to the entire interaction.

* * *

"Hales!" Lucas yelled running after her. She stopped at his car and looked at him through her tear filled eyes.

"Can we get outta here?" She asked.

"What happened back there?"

She shook her head angry, "I set myself up…" She paused trying to swallow the lump and control the tears, but it doesn't work and her body convulses with sobs, "You were right Luc, does that make you happy?"

"No, Hales…"

"I'm such an idiot and…I deserve to hear his tell…tell…me that he doesn't want to be with me."

"Haley…"

"What's even worse is that I'm standing here crying over my broken heart when I just found out my father died…What kind of person does that make me?" She cries and falls into his arms.

"It makes you human," Brooke, says from behind them, "You've had so much pain the last few months. You are human."

"I want to leave." She climbs into the backseat of Lucas' car, while Brooke and Lucas climbed into the front. The deafening silence in the car drove Brooke insane, she wanted to be able to say the right things to her best friend, but she couldn't there were no words. Lucas pulled to a stop in his driveway, and glanced back at Haley, who was staring out into space. He opened the door and wrapped his arms around her, and carried her into his bedroom. He gently placed her onto his bed and walked out. Brooke pulled her shoes off and brushed her hair out of her face. She was pulling the covers up when Lucas returned with a cup of hot tea.

Lucas gently kissed her forehead, "You should get some sleep, call me if you need anything." She nodded.

Brooke squeezed her hand, "You are never alone, remember that." Brooke reassured her.

* * *

"You must think I'm a complete ass huh?" Nathan asked guiltily.

Peyton sat next to his bed and propped her feet up on his bed, "Maybe a little."

Nathan let out an angry chuckle, "I didn't know…"

"I know," She said reassuringly, "You couldn't have."

"What do I do now?" He looked over like a lost little boy.

Peyton dropped her feet and leaned up on her knees, "I don't know…I suck at relationships."

"Please…"

"Your on your own with this one Nate," She patted his arm as she stood up, she smiled down before she walked away, "I hope everything works out for the best, but know that no matter what happens, you and Haley can still both come to me for anything."

She squeezed his shoulder and walked away, "Hey Peyton…" He called, she paused and turned back to look at him, "Thanks." She sent him one last smile and walked out.

* * *

Brooke picked up a cup of tea that Lucas had set out for the two of them and plopped down on the sofa, Lucas followed closely behind, "She's probably gonna be out for a while…"

She looked at him as she pulled her legs into her chest, "I'm not leaving." She sounded sincere, "I can't leave her again."

"Brooke, she understands…"

"No Luc…I don't think you understand…I have to be here," She paused, "It might sound selfish but I have to be here for myself. I owe it to her."

He sipped his tea and set it down on the table, "What are we gonna do?"

She shrugged, "We can plan the funeral, so she doesn't have to make the decisions."

"Your right…it's the least we can do." Lucas stood up and left the room, coming back with a phone book, the cordless phone and a note pad and the two got started.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hello?" He heard her breathless voice answer, but he didn't know what to say, "Hello?" She asked more insistent and on the verge of annoyance.

"Hey," He said quietly, he glanced around his room. He was glad to be out of the hospital, but he found himself missing the house he had spent the last five or six months in.

"Hi, who is this?" She asked casually, she leaned against the light post still trying to get air; her hand lazily brushed back the hair that was plastered with sweat to her forehead.

"It's Nathan," He replied, he smacked his head; of course she wouldn't recognize his number.

"Oh…" She said unable to find anything to say that wouldn't be too cliché, "How are you feeling?" She had nothing else.

"I'm ok, a little sore…but I guess, I feel more like a big ass than anything else."

"Really?" She asked, she had no idea what was going on, and she really didn't want to find out, but she had a sickening feeling that she was about to get sucked in.

"Listen…I'm sure you've heard, and I'm even more sure that I'm the last person that you want to talk to, but Alexa I need a favor."

"I have no clue what your talking about, and honestly I don't think I want to know." She said as she started walking towards the end of the boardwalk.

"You don't know?" He asked stunned, he would have figured that everyone knew what he had done, "How's Haley?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Listen…I'm getting a call that I have to take…can I…um…can I call you back."

"Wait…" She clicked the phone off before she could hear anymore. Nathan looked down at his blank screen, "That was weird."

"I don't find anything weird about this," Nathan looked up and saw Lucas leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, "I actually think you deserve to be in that bed, hurt…but what shouldn't have happened is my best friend's heart breaking on the same day she finds out her father died." Lucas closed the door behind him and walked to the bed and stood over his younger brother, "You are scum."

Nathan cleared his throat and sat up, "How'd you get in?"

"No one's home except you…does that scare you?"

Nathan chuckled at this, "Not hardly."

"Well it should."

"Ok look are you getting to a point, or can I roll over and go to sleep, because the threats are weak man."

"I don't know why, but Haley loves you."

"I think we already know this, how's she doing?" Lucas saw a flash of concern pass through his eyes.

"How do you think?"

"Will you give her something for me?" Nathan asked him almost desperately. Lucas was his last hope, now that Alexa blew him off and Haley was not answering her phone.

"No." Lucas narrowed his eyes, "But I will tell you something, get your ass out of this bed and find her and make this whole thing go away." Nathan bit his lip and watched as Lucas left.

* * *

"Hi Haley," Brooke said gently opening Lucas' bedroom door. Haley had taken over Lucas' room, she hadn't left since she got there, she hadn't even spoken since she got there. Haley glanced away from the notebook she was writing in and over at Brooke sending her a sad smile, "So everything is taken care of. The funeral is tomorrow, but no one expects you to go." They had spoken to Deb about the arrangements, but Deb said that she didn't want to have to plan it, she couldn't bare to say goodbye to him.

"I have to…" She said almost inaudibly.

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and took Haley's hand, "No you don't and you can say goodbye in your own way, you don't have to do this."

"I have to…"

"Ok." Brooke hugged her and stood up, "Listen the lawyer called and he wants to sit down with you and Deb, but I told him that now was not a good time, and that you'll call him when your ready."

"I'll meet him tonight."

"What?" Brooke asked shocked, "No, you are not ready…"

"The funeral and speaking to the lawyer is something I'm never gonna be ready for, but I have to do it, and I'm guessing the sooner the better."

"Whatever you say, but I think your rushing into this…"

"Brooke."

She threw her hands up, "Ok, ok. I'll stop and let you do as you please." She closed the door behind herself and picked up the phone to call the lawyer.

* * *

"Owe," Nathan said to himself as he was pulling a shirt over his head.

"What are you doing outta bed?" He heard his mothers voice ask.

"I'm going to find Haley," He told his mom, who shook her head and let herself come all the way inside.

"No sir, your gonna get back into that bed," She replied helping him pull the shirt on all the way and then leading him back to his bed.

"Mom I have to."

"Nathan, you just got out of the hospital and you have a broken rib."

"I know but…"

"No buts!" She demanded interrupting him, "The doctor said to take it easy."

"Fine," he replied sinking into his lavish bed spread, "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow," She said walking around and straightening his room up.

"I'm going to that, you can't keep me away."

She stopped and knitted her eyebrows, "I wouldn't, but what is so important that you have to get to Haley?"

"I'm in love with her, I made a stupid, stupid mistake and I have to make it up to her."

* * *

"Hey!" Lucas said happily coming into his kitchen, Haley was not only out of his room; she was dressed and talking to his mother like normal.

"Hey Luc," Haley said smiling as he came inside. The smile was as bright as he was use to, but it was better than the looks he was previously getting. "Will you come with me tonight to meet the estate attorney?"

"Of course, but Hales that can wait a few days."

"No, I want this whole thing over with and put behind me." Haley chocked back tears; Karen stepped up and put her hand on her back for support, "It's what my dad would want."

"Ok."

"Where have you been?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"Um…just around."

Haley narrowed her eyes suspicious of him, "Where?"

"I went to a friends. And that's all either one of you is getting." He said laughing a pointing at the two of them.

"Have you and Brooke finally hooked up yet?" Haley asked sipping her coffee.

"Haley!" Brooke said somewhat embarrassed as she was coming threw the door.

"What?" Haley asked innocently, "We all know it's coming."

"Well this is too much for my mother ears," Karen said shaking her head, "I'm going to the café. Haley, whenever your ready the job will always be there for you."

"Thanks."

Karen kissed the top of Haley's head, sent Brooke a smile and stood on her tippy toes to give her son a kiss on the cheek, "Be good," She warned the three before leaving the house.

Brooke sat down at the table, "I can't believe you just did that," She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea, yea, yea. So has it happened yet?"

Lucas and Brooke both looked at each other a laughed, "I don't kiss and tell," Brooke claimed.

"So there has been kissing," She laughed lightly when she saw Lucas blush and Brooke grin.

"_You're being such a big help for her," Lucas whispered to Brooke a few days earlier, she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She came over to check on Haley and to see how she was doing, but she had been sound asleep. Brooke motioned for Lucas to follow her out of the room. Both sat on the steps of his porch, the winter night was still cold, but neither of them noticed._

"_I owe her so much more than this…this is something a friend is supposed to do regardless," Lucas smiled genuinely._

"_So you forgive her?"_

_She waved a hand in the air, "That is so not even on the radar anymore," Lucas looked at her, but she was staring straight ahead, "Shit like this happens and I feel like my relationship with Nathan was so long ago…ya know?" She turned her face to him and blushed realizing that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her._

"_You're a great person."_

"_Thanks...so…" She let her sentence hang for him._

"_Your gonna have to ask if you want to know." He playfully pushed her._

"_Do you miss Peyton?" The minute the words left her mouth she regretted them, "I'm sorry…that's none of my business."_

"_It's ok…you can ask me anything you want."_

"_Well…your not gonna get me to say it again."_

_He laughed, "Ok…Well honestly, I'm not sure that either of us want to do it again…I mean it was fun and all, but I don't know." He shrugged. She rubbed her arms; the cold was beginning to get to her, "You cold?" He asked pulling her into him she nodded her response. She innocently pulled her head up, he was staring intently in her eyes, he leaned closer, she pulled her head farther up. Their lips touched for a few moments before she jumped away, "I'm sorry." He said worried that he had taken advantage._

"_How big of a bitch am I?" She said shaking her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for, this is all on me."_

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_I was pissed at Haley and Nathan, and here I am doing the same thing to Peyton." She said frustrated._

_"It's not the same thing," He tried to convince her._

_Brooke looked deep into his eyes and squeezed his had, "I'm really sorry Lucas." She ran to her car and drove away before she did something she wouldn't be able to apologize for._


	44. Chapter 44

**_Have a great 4th of July!!! Please review for me...thanks for reading :)_**

* * *

"Jacob," His mother whispered over his shoulder. He glanced up and smiled at his mom, and then looked back towards Jenny, "I want some alone time with my granddaughter." He rocked back and fourth in the rocking chair. They had gotten back last night and he still hadn't heard from Nikki, "Go to bed, or meet up with your friends…go do whatever you want."

He shook his head and continued looking down at Jenny, "Thanks mom, but I can't leave her."

His mother reached down and took Jenny gently from his arms, "She and I need to spend some quality time."

"Mom…"

"Jake go," She said firmly, pointing towards the door.

* * *

"Hey," Jake said bumping into Alexa who was running into the house.

She pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head and grinned, "Hey, I thought I heard you guys get in last night."

He nodded, smiling as well, "Yea, I hope Jenny's crying didn't wake you up this morning."

"Nope, I was out by 6 am." She shrugged, "A lots been going on, and I wanted to get out of town today, it was just one of those days." He just raised his eyebrows, "Now I really want to meet the sweet little Jenny." She headed towards the door, but Jake didn't follow, "Where you going?"

"Mom told me to go, so I could have some time to myself."

She gave him a side smile and winked, "Your mom is so sweet."

"Yea…" He let his sentence hang.

"I haven't seen her." Alexa said without him having to ask.

"Who?" He asked pretending to be coy.

"Peyton," She said with an obvious look on her face.

"I wasn't…"

"Give me a break! I'm not an idiot," She said laughing, "Go find her, we can catch up when you get back." He nodded and got into his car.

* * *

"Hello, Come on in and sit down," The older man said pointing to the cushioned arm chairs in front of his desk, "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Haley nodded as she took her seat. Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch a few feet away, she glanced nervously back at them, and both gave her sad encouraging smiles, "I'm Jack Peterson," He stuck out his hand, and Haley reluctantly took it.

"Haley James," She choked out, "And that's Lucas and Brooke, my best friends." He nodded a hello towards the two, "I'm not really sure where Deb is."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, I asked her to come a little later than I asked you to be here."

She knitted her eyebrows, "Why?"

He shook his head slowly, "It's your father's request that you be read part of this before she arrives."

"Ok," She replied hesitantly.

"I'm gonna save the actual reading until Mrs. James arrives, so I'm just gonna let you know what's going on," She nodded her head, "You father has left you a pretty good size inheritance." She closed her eyes and wished her father was sitting with her, "Your mother and father started this account for you when they got married years ago, and when your grandparents passed away they just continued to add to it."

"Ok…" She said sadly, "What about it?"

"I want you to know the stipulations of this," She looked at him and took a deep breath, "Your father trusted you and spoke to a judge a few years ago. He and I got the judge to sign this document giving you the right to be your own guardian."

"What?" She asked confused. Brooke and Lucas sent glances towards one another.

"You father had such trust in you that he knew that if anything happened to him, you would be better off taking care of yourself than for him to assign a guardian for you. And I don't blame him, not with the amount of money we are talking about here."

She knitted her eyebrows, "How much?"

"Your mother and father saved a little over a million for you."

She leaned forward, "I think I heard wrong, did you say a million?"

He nodded, "And that doesn't include his estate or life insurance."

Her mouth fell open, "I didn't know…"

"When they first came to me they said that it was going to be a complete secret. He even kept it from Deb, and this is why he wanted you to arrive first."

"It just doesn't make any since, we don't have that kind of money. We never had money to put away."

"The death of your grandparents increased it by a lot, but your parents put every little bit they had in there, so that if anything happened you would be set up."

She felt tears well up in her eyes, "I miss my dad and mom."

"I know." He said putting his head down, Lucas hopped up and came behind her and put a strong hand on her shoulder showing her that she wasn't alone, "So you'll receive a living allowance each month." She nodded listening to him, "Once you find an apartment, house, or even if you want to stay in your home let me know. We will need to calculate all of your bills and then that will determine how much you receive each month, and don't worry we will include entertainment," He could tell she was chocking back tears, "I can continue to handle your investments or you can transfer a little of the money to someone…"

"No. My parents trusted you, and so do I." Haley spoke up.

He nodded, "Ok. When you graduate from college the money will be yours, whatever you want to do with it. But I have to tell you that your father did ask that 5 of the million be given right away to Deb."

"$50,000?"

He nodded again, "He wanted you to know that he loved her and he doesn't want to leave her with nothing." She nodded, "So when she arrives we will finish up here." Haley nodded, still confused about the whole situation.

* * *

"Nathan I really regret bringing you with me," Deb said when they got out of her SUV.

He put his arm around her, partly because he was trying to be supportive and partly because he was still very sore and had trouble walking on his own, "I promise I won't do anything wrong."

Deb stopped and looked at him, "I know, at least not intentionally. But you have to understand…" She let her sentence hang in the air.

"Haley." He said finishing it.

"Exactly, she is still in so much pain. How do you think she's gonna feel when you walk in there?"

Sadness passed over his eyes, "I hope she'll talk to me."

"But is this the right time?"

"It has to be mom. She needs me and I need her. Her father died and she's alone…"

"I know and you will be there for her, but maybe today isn't such a good day."

"So what?" He asked briefly pausing, "I leave right now and then try to talk to her at the funeral, or do I skip that too? Or maybe I could go and still not talk to her." He was frustrated with the whole situation.

"Nate, that's not what I meant."

"I know," He said a little calmer, "It has to be today. Now."


	45. Chapter 45

**_Thanks to all my loyal readers...As the story is getting closer to it's ending I'm finding each chapter gets harder to write, so forgive me if it seems like it's taking me longer...I want the ending to be perfect, and there are a few more chapters left at the most 5. Please review!!!_**

* * *

Peyton sat at her desk like a normal day, she bobbed her head along with the music, drawing on her sketchbook, and leaning back on only two of the four chair legs. Jake watched her leaning in the doorframe and smiling, he still liked her, but he didn't know what she would say to him. Her previous words echoed in his mind, "_Your just a little too late."_ He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. She whipped her head around, startled and then shocked by who stood before her. "Jake!" She called surprised, the two legs fell out from beneath her, "Owe!" She yelled more out of embarrassment than pain, she opened her eyes and looked up into Jake's eyes after he rushed over.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned, he bent down to help her up.

"A little embarrassed but that'll pass," She said chuckling lightly.

He held her hand and looked into her eyes after she returned to her feet, she nervously looked around and took her hand back before smiling sweetly, "Why would you be embarrassed?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Duh! I just fell on my ass."

"I've seen you do worse."

"Like what?" She challenged him.

"Like the hair cut you have back in third grade," He said laughing.

She punched him in the arm, both laughing until the awkward silence took over and they stood staring, "OH!" She called like she remembered something important, her grin widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his around her waist about to speak, "Congratulations daddy." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pulled away, "Thanks, but promise me you will never call me daddy again."

She laughed and plopped on her bed, "So tell me all about her, do you have pictures?"

He shook his head and sat on her bed, "I didn't bring them over, but you can meet her tomorrow." He suggested.

"Oh defiantly," She sat straight up and laughed, "She's got to meet Aunt Peyton so she can take after me before taking after Aunt Brooke."

Jake's face fell briefly before he stopped himself, "Aunt Peyton?"

"Yea, I mean what else is she gonna call me?"

This question through him off, "Um…well…" She sweetly tilted her head and knitted her eyebrows confused, "I was thinking something cooler, but her is Aunt Peyton works…"

Her grin widened, "Your right Aunt Peyton is lame…let me think on it."

"So…"

"Do you think you'll be able to make it tomorrow?"

"Where?" He asked but didn't pause, "Probably not, I don't like to leave Jenny…"

Her face fell, "I forgot that you didn't know…"

"Know what?"

"Haley's dad died on Christmas, the funeral is tomorrow."

"Wow…"

"Yea, but I'm sure she'll understand why you aren't there, hell she probably won't notice." She looked up at his crest fallen face, and felt a glimmer of jealousy shoot through her body, but she quickly let it go, "No offense."

He glanced up with his eyebrows knitted, "You didn't offend me," He told her, "I'm just sorry for the loss, he was a great guy."

Peyton nodded her head, "I think I only met him once or twice, but Haley has pretty much lost everything."

Jake leaned back, "I know it's not like having a parent, but at least Nate's still around and they're still in love."

She choked back tears, "He broke up with her."

His eyes widened shocked, "What?" She leaned back and shared the whole story with him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. James," The estate attorney said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Hello," She said back blotting her red swollen eyes, Haley kept her eyes forward, her head still reeling from the meeting earlier. Deb glided over to Haley and took a seat next to her, she reached over and took Haley's hand into hers, "How are you doing sweetheart?" Deb asked sweetly.

Haley glanced at her stepmother and gave her a weak smile; she glanced back and watched Nathan take a seat next to Brooke, who narrowed her eyes at him like she was shooting daggers, "As well as can be expected."

"Come to see what your gonna get?" Brooke whispered to Nathan angry.

Nathan gulped hard and kept his eyes locked to the back of Haley's head, he was here for one thing only, and he didn't care what the rest of these people thought, only Haley, "Brooke leave him alone. It's not the time or the place," Lucas whispered to her, she angrily turned her body to face Lucas, so she wasn't looking at Nathan at all.

"Shall we begin?" The estate attorney asked, Haley and Deb nodded, "Good, Deb to catch you up to speed, Mr. James has left you $50,000. This will be paid to you after legal matters have been cleared, talking to them it shouldn't be more than a couple of days. He has also left you the beach condo that he bought for your Christmas gift this year. Sadly he paid for it in full, so here is the title and I'm not really sure where the keys are."

"Beach condo?" Haley asked shocked, she turned her head towards Deb, "Did you know?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed surprised that Haley would suggest such a thing, "I would never ask him for something like that, and how could we afford it?"

"Ha!" Haley answered back, "Apparently my dad felt the need to keep a lot of things from us." Haley took a deep breath, "How much is in his checking account?"

"It looks like from this he had a few hundred thousand in his personal savings account and a few thousand in his checking account."

"On top of everything else?" She asked stunned.

The lawyer nodded, "That's why he didn't feel bad giving Mrs. James $50,000 of your money." Haley nodded and glanced to see Deb's reaction.

Deb reached over and touched Haley gently, "I don't want any of her money, I just want him back." She started getting teary eyed.

"He wants you to be ok, and so do I."

"Everything else will be transferred into Haley's name. That's about all…" He paused scanning the paper one last time, "Oh it seems I've forgotten something, he's left his sports memorabilia to Lucas Scott on the condition that Haley approves of this. He says here that Lucas has always admired all the things he has collected and would be honored if Lucas would cherish it just as he had," Everyone glanced at Haley.

She looked back at Lucas, "Yea of course." She said realizing that even though she assumed he would take it they wanted to hear an answer.

"I couldn't Hales…that's your dad." Lucas replied.

"Please, he and I would want you to have it." Haley turned back to the lawyer, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope." The attorney said closing the folder, "If you would like a copy let my secretary know…"

"What about Haley?" Nathan asked speaking up for the first time, "She's only 16 who's her guardian?"

"She has been emancipated," The attorney announced.

"What?" Deb asked with her eyebrows knitted, "How is that possible?"

"My father and mother trust that I can take care of myself better than anyone else can," Haley replied, "So I think that's it…" Haley stood up quickly, shook his hand and headed straight for the door. She made it to the elevators before she let her eyes fill with tears and before she lost her breath.

"Hales…" she heard Nathan's voice call for her, she glanced towards the sound and watched him hobble slowly down the hall, he looked like he was in pain but he didn't care he wanted to see her, hold her, talk to her.

She didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted to run far, far away and not look back, but on the other hand her feet were planted to the floor and no one could make her move, no one except him, but her voice felt differently, it didn't feel the need to talk t him.

"I'm sorry," He said as soon as he reached her, she crossed her arms and stared straight into his unusually dark eyes, "Really."

"Thanks I needed that," She said sarcastically, and turned to press the down arrow.

"Hales…" He began again but the elevator opened too quickly and she stepped in. He looked behind himself and saw Lucas, Brooke and his mother lurking around the corner, so he ducked in with her and pressed the close door button before any of the others could get in. She cleared her throat and pressed the level one button, but the elevator didn't move, instead he pressed the emergency stop button.

"Nathan!" She screamed, "What are you doing?" She yelled completely freaked out.

"I want to talk to you."

"Take a hint!" She started pressing a bunch of other buttons but it wouldn't move, "And you wanna talk? How about I tell you that I'm claustrophobic."

"No your not," He said sure of himself, "Your not afraid of much, but I know small spaces is not one of your fears."

She slipped down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, "Please let me out." She said her lip trembling.

He sat next her, "Why? Just talk to me."

"I don't want you to see me breaking down, and you lost the right to talk to me when you broke up with me."

"If it means anything to you…I didn't mean to break up with you."

She flipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, "When I woke up…I wasn't sure…I just…"

"Spit it out," She told him.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He waited but she didn't speak, "I didn't think you really loved me."

Her eyebrows knitted severely confused, "How would you think that?"

He rubbed his eyes, "I love you with everything in me, and if I would have died in that bed I would have hoped that you would live knowing just how much I loved you…but I was never sure how you felt."

"What did I tell you?"

"That you loved me."

"So how can you now sit here and say that you weren't sure how I felt?" Her voice beginning to rise with anger, "And then instead of asking me, you tell your worried already mourning girlfriend that it's over." She stood up now crying freely, "You are the most selfish human being I have ever met!"

He stood up slower and pulled her into him with little resistance from her, "I never would have had I known…"

"He's gone," She cried, "My father is dead, just like our relationship." She pushed away.

He cried as she said the words wishing he could take the pain away, "Don't say that. We can get it back."

She shook her head furious, "No, we can't and we won't."

"I love you."

"And I love you, but that's not enough."

He held her shoulders and looked into her watery eyes through his blurry eyes, "What do you mean, it has to be enough." He said almost desperate.

She sniffled and turned her head away from him, "It wasn't enough for my parents, it wasn't enough for my dad and your mom or your parents and I'm beginning to think that true love doesn't exist."

"Stop saying that!" He gently turned her head up towards him and wiped tears from her cheeks, "I love you." He leaned his head in and kissed her deeply.

He took her breath away and when she recovered from the earth-shattering kiss, "It's not enough."

"It is for me."

She pulled away and pressed the button and looked at him one last time, "It's not for me." The door opened with a ding and without looking at the floor number Haley stepped off. Once the door closed behind her she slid to the floor sobbing.

On the other side of the door Nathan fell to his knees dealing with the pain sobbing for her, "What is enough because I want to give it to you," he wailed to himself.


	46. Chapter 46

Haley glanced at the crowd threw her sunglasses, the graveyard was filled with loved ones of her father, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, putting her head between her head between her knees, "Why do American's have such odd traditions?" She heard Alexa's voice cut through her own suffocating thoughts. She glanced up and gave Alexa a small smile. The girl sat next to Haley and closed the door behind herself, "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's ok," Haley said softly.

"No it's not. You were such a good friend to me and I ran when you needed me."

"Why?" Haley asked trying to forget about where she was and why she was here today.

Alexa looked out the window with tears in her eyes, "The same reason I am scared to really show people who I am, and let them in." Haley sat aback and listened, "I know how you are feeling, and for some reason I can't be there for you."

"How can you know? No one knows," Haley replied bitterly.

"Yes, I know," Alexa paused and sniffled, "When I was seven my parents drove to pick us up from school, this was when we went to school in Greece." Alexa tried to explain, "I remember it like it's just happened," Alexa was crying now, and Haley reached over and held her hand, "The road was curvy, my brother and I were arguing over a toy in the backseat, and my father turned around briefly to yell at us to share. I looked up at my father and dropped the toy, my brother laughed happily, and my mother screamed, my dad turned around but it was too late…" She stopped, "That's when the memory stops, but according to the officers the car flipped five times. My parents died instantly, and my brother was rushed into immediate surgery, and me, I was left with a few bruises," She narrowed her eyes at Haley, "How is it that God would let me get off with nothing, but he took the life of my loved ones?" Haley wrapped her arms around Alexa and shook her head also crying because she had the same questions, "I sat in the hospital alone, they finally found a phone number for my aunt and uncle. I didn't think my brother was going to make it because they worked on him for hours, but the doctor came out and announced that he had made it. I sat by his bed day and night praying for him to wake up, my aunt kept bringing me food, but I would eat until he woke up. When he finally did, days later he asked for our parents. My aunt and uncle were at home, so I had to tell him about the accident. At seven I had to explain to my brother that our parents were dead. Is that fair?" She wailed, Haley pulled back and wiped Alexa's tears, "So fast forward, my parents left custody to our godparents, my aunt and uncle. They had four children of their own that they had to deal with so they shipped us off to boarding school," She shook her head at the memory.

"Oh my…" Haley said when she finished, "I'm…"

"Please don't be. I don't deserve your sympathy, look what I did." Alexa said choking back tears.

"You didn't do anything," Haley replied just as distraught as her friend.

"Exactly…" Alexa said, "I didn't do a thing to help."

"If you could have had anyone say one thing on that day or the days following that would have made all the pain go away, what would that have been?"

Alexa bit her lip and thought about the question, "That my parents were alive and it was all a cruel joke."

"Come on…"

"Nothing, there's nothing that anyone could have said to consol me."

"Right, and there was nothing you could have said to me."

"But I could have sat with you…"

"Yea, but it wouldn't have taken the feeling of being alone in the world away."

"I guess…"

"So are we done with this stupid nonsense about you being a bad friend?" Alexa nodded, "How am I gonna get threw this?" She said more to herself.

"You don't have to…" Haley looked at her and shook her head, "One of the reasons I came today was to say goodbye."

"I think that's why everyone is here…" Haley replied stating the obvious.

"No I meant to you."

"What!" Haley exclaimed, "You're just leaving?"

"I got a job," Alexa told her gently, "I'm going on tour."

"Really?"

"Yea, I met this guy…"

"Alexa," Haley warned.

"No, seriously. His name is Chris Keller and he is a musician, and well he is one of the opening acts for tour."

"That's awesome," Haley replied.

"Yea, so the wreckers and Cirea are on tour and she needed backup dancers and I auditioned and got it." Haley reached over and hugged her.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Alexa said, "I leave for New York today, our first performance is on New Years."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Come with me." Alexa said grinning.

"No I couldn't…I have school…and this is a job for you…and…"

"You should come with me, travel. You can work all the other stuff out later," Alexa said getting excited.

"No…" Haley said trying to find more excuses before either could say anything else Brooke opened the door.

"You ready."

"If I say no can we pretend that this never happened?" Haley attempted a joke; Brooke sent her a small smile and grabbed her hand. The two girls got out of the car, Lucas stepped up and wrapped his arm threw Haley's, Brooke kept her hand, Alexa stood behind her with Peyton and Jake on either side. The six teens walked up to the service and Haley took her seat.

* * *

"If there's anything I can do…" After hearing this same sentence for the twelve hundredth time Haley blocked the words out, and thought about where people came up with these sayings. She was at the end of the family line, with Deb at the beginning and Nathan next to her. Then stood Haley's aunt and then Haley.

"Thank you," She said quietly, and before she could stand to hear another 'I'm sorry for your loss', Haley left the line. She knew how much these people loved her father, but she didn't have to stand here and hear all of this. She had said her goodbyes and she ran. Ran as fast and as far as she could, straight up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed and shoved as much as she could inside. She looked around and wiped the tears away, she was going to do what her parents wanted her to do, live a happy and free life, and right now she wanted to go.

She sat at her desk and wrote a quick note:

_**Lucas and Brooke,**_

_**I love you both so much and thank you for everything you have done for me the last week, well scratch that thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You both mean the world to me, and I'll miss you. I'll keep in touch, but right now I've gotta go, no Lucas I'm not running away, I'm simply following a whim. That's one thing I've learned from all of this…I need to follow my whims. I'm sorry if this hurts you, just know that I love you and this is not the last time we will see each other, you are my family now.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Haley**_

Once her name was signed she thought about tossing it out and forgetting the whole stupid idea, but she stood up and looked around the house one last time, her parent's house. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

"Where are you going?" She spun around when she heard his voice. He was rocking back and forth on the wooden swing that her parents had put up when she was a little girl.

She dropped the bag and sat next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were…I saw you run away." She nodded, "I came after you, but I wanted to give you some alone time, I didn't realize that you were packing."

"You shouldn't have come," She said, he draped his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"On a trip."

"Where? For how long?"

She sat up and looked at him, "I don't know! What's with the third degree?" She asked bitterly.

"I want to make sure your ok…"

She stood up and grabbed her bag, "That's not your problem anymore." She spun on her heels and walked away.

He grabbed her shoulders to stop her, "Haley, I love you."

"No you don't, you love the idea of me."

"No…I love you, and I know you love me."

"We've discussed this! Love isn't enough!" She said frustrated.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, "How can you say that? Especially when a kiss feels like that?"

She pulled away dizzy from the kiss, "Nathan…"

"You can't tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you," He told her hopeful, trying to pull her into another kiss.

She felt him warm breath on her cheek, "I'm moving on…and this…this is my chance," She stepped back and looked at him through her sad eyes, "I've lived here," She pointed all around her, "I don't want to be trapped in the past, Nathan. Nothing here will ever change, and if I stay here I'm never gonna change."

"But…"

"I've made up my mind," She averted her eyes from his.

"There's nothing…"

"No there's nothing you can say," She answered turning to walk away. A tear hit the ground and she heard him sniffle, she spun around, "Nathan…" He stepped closer, "I'm sorry, but sometimes love slips away."

He stepped as close as he could, she turned her face away, "I'll never forget the first time we kissed, or Greece, moments like that made me love you. And Haley…" He paused and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll never stop loving you. Stay away for two days, six years…I don't care…" She tried to pull away, but he gently turned her head so she was looking into his eyes, "You and I…we are gonna have a life time full of moments."

* * *

"Alexa!" Haley called as she was stepping onto the chartered bus; she spun around and saw her friend standing with a suitcase.

"You came?" Alexa asked shocked, Haley nodded and let a sad smile form on her face, "What about everything?"

"I'll figure it out later." She followed Alexa onto the bus.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Thanks for reading...I tried to make these emails as authintic as I could but for some reason this design mode in this program won't work for me...so we're stuck with this, but these are emails...in case you get confused. Please review...and I'm hopping to post more this weekend. Thanks!!!_**

* * *

To: broody03; cherrytreehill

From: tutorgirl

Subject: Hey!!!

Febuary 28th

Hi! I miss you guys so much…so I was driving threw some hick town in Texas, and something happened…I was discovered!! You will not believe but I was singing along to a silly song on my Ipod and a producer threw a paper at me and asked me to sing the lyrics. To make a long story short…the original singer dropped out of the tour and they asked me to do it! I know what ya'll are thinking…(yea I am saying ya'll)…I've got a huge problem with stage freight? Well surprise I'm a natural up there and the crowd seems to love me! I just wanted to share my good news with my two favorite people.

How is everyone? What have you two been up too? Still in paradise?

Well I love ya'll! Hugs and kisses.

* * *

To: tutorgirl 

From: broody03

Subject: Re: Hey!!!

March 5th

Hey Hales, it's great to hear that your having fun…I miss you! Come home soon. By the way we lost in the finals…maybe next year.

Love you.

* * *

To: tutorgirl 

From: cherrytreehill

Subject: Re: Hey!!!

March 12th

Tutor girl, get your skinny ass home soon, but get famous first. I need more famous friends…lol. Seriously though we miss you like crazy…and school is getting hard now…boo. Lucas and I broke up again, rolling my eyes; I really think it's for good this time. I really miss having you around…have fun.

Love Brooke!!

Ps. Nathan's a mess, but with the help of his friends…we're trying to get him back to normal.

* * *

To: scott23

From: tutorgirl

Subject: hi

May 25th

Hi Nathan,

I hope everything is going good. Summer's started so your probably going crazy partying and being…being you. I miss you, and Tree Hill. Did they tell you I'm performing? They offered me a recording contract after the tour's over, but I'm not sure…I'm not sure I can keep this up and still graduate on time. Please write back.

Haley.

* * *

To: tutorgirl

From: scott23

Subject: Re: hi

June 1st

Haley,

Glad to hear your having fun. Don't worry about your house, I made sure everything was taken care of and whenever you decide to come back it'll be here.

Nathan Scott

* * *

To: scott23

From: tutorgirl

Subject: Re: Re: hi

June 12th

Nathan…I miss you.

* * *

To: tutorgirl

From: postmaster

Subject: Email failed to deliver

To whom it may could not be delivered. Please recheck the address or resend.

* * *

To: broody03; cherrytreehill 

From: tutorgirl

Subject: Nathan

September 12th

Hi…I hope senior year is starting off great! All the emails I keep sending to Nathan keep getting sent back to me, is he ok? Sorry…how are things going? I miss you.

* * *

To: tutorgirl

From: broody03

Subject: Re: Nathan

November 24th

Don't be shocked if you don't hear from us very often…school and basketball are kicking our Asses. Nathan's fine, doesn't like to talk about you. Happy Thanksgiving, Love you!


	48. Chapter 48

**_So if you haven't figured this out...let me catch you up...it's been a year and a half since Haley left. After the last email from Lucas, she stopped emailing everyone, and they stopped emailing her. This chapter is longer, becasue I had a lot I wanted to get in here...the end is coming in just a few chapters so lots of loose ends are being tied up. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing :) (Also some of the things said in the chapter are just fluff and will not be explained)_**

* * *

It's been 17 months or 517 days since Haley left Tree Hill. Haley glanced down at the photo, the one she clutched to for dear life, the one that got her through the tour. The reason she needed to get back.

_"So I guess this is it," Haley said to Alexa as the bounced off stage, the thrill of performing still rushing through their veins._

_"It doesn't have to be," Alexa replied closing the door to their dressing room, well Haley's dressing room. Alexa and the other dancers shared one down the hall, and ever since Haley had been put on the tour and received her own dressing room Alexa moved in with her, the girls always shared, "Justin's manager said you should open for his tour."_

_"I can't," She replied stuffing her things into a bag, "And since when are you and Justin Timberlake on a first name basis?"_

_"Hello!" Alexa yelled pulling Haley away from her packing and shoved a CD in her face, "It's Justin Timberlake, and it's giving you the amazing opportunity to do what you love."_

_Haley smiled, feeling the weight that had been on her shoulders for so long disappearing, "Yea, I love singing, but there's something I love more that I'm just not willing to give up."_

_Alexa, looking defeated, plopped down on the sofa, "You already gave him up! How do you even know he's still available?"_

_Haley pulled an album from her bag and sat next to Alexa. She flipped through the pages and landed on the one she had found a few weeks earlier. She smiled remembering surfing the web and finding this article, she handed it to Alexa, who scanned the words, "So what?"_

_"Just read it," Haley replied, pointing down._

_"An interview with the two unstoppable Tree Hill High School brothers, who have both been offered full ride scholarships to Duke. Is there anything you love more than this game?" Alexa looked up briefly and then back down, "I have had true love, held it and lost it. I know it's real and true, but now my life is all about the game, answered younger brother Nathan Scott." Alexa looked up, "Haley, what if I can't do this without you?"_

_"Alexa," Haley took her hands, "Dancing was always your dream. You will be able to do it!" Haley said cheerfully, "Singing on the other hand fell into my lap because I was here with you."_

_"But…" She tried to protest._

_Haley stood up and put her bag over her shoulder, "No buts…" She held up a plane ticket, "Give Justin a kiss for me." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down._

_"But you can give it to him yourself," She whined, it was the same whine she used when she first heard Haley turn down the offer._

_"Bye Lex."_

_"Bye Hale."_

The plane touched down, and she evened her breathing, she was home. Finally.

* * *

It's been 29 months, or 517 days since Nathan put his broken heart behind himself and tried to face that she was gone…probably forever. Nathan taped up the last of his boxes and glanced around his room. "Are you sure about this son?" His father broke through his thoughts. He turned to the man that pushed him so hard that he couldn't help but hate him. 

"I think it's best."

"You should be training this summer."

"I will be."

"Moving out to that house is only going to be a giant party for you and all the other kids wasting time til college starts."

Nathan shook his head, "You don't know a thing about what's gonna happen down there." He said angrily letting his father get to him, "It's the independence I need. Plus you, yourself said that the beach is the best place for me to train." Deb had given up the beach house for the whole summer for Nathan and a few friends to do as they please. "Your just mad that you won't be around to tell me what I'm doing is wrong."

"Who say's I won't?" Dan asked in an annoying tone.

"You sold your beach house and I'm 18. Your not in charge of my life anymore," Nathan grabbed the last box and put it in the car with the rest of his things. He didn't plan on coming back to this house for a long time.

"Here are the keys," Deb said reluctantly handing her son the keys to her beach house. Her husband gave her the house two Christmas' ago and the place still hadn't been broken in, Nathan and his friend's were the only ones who ever got use of the place, she just couldn't bring herself to use it or sell it. "Don't make me regret this," She warned.

"I won't," He promised leaning down giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It's been 17 months, or 517 days since Lucas realized that love doesn't always mean relationships will work. He watched his younger brother change completely. He went from being the biggest asshole to throwing his whole self into basketball and anything else that might keep his sanity. He focused on his game and succeeding in that area alone. He and Lucas bonded over their hate for Dan and finally overcome the hate and animosity they felt towards each other. They were unstoppable in every area, basketball, school, and every girl threw themselves at the brothers. 

Lucas hated watching Haley walk away from their friendship, he missed her so much some days it killed him. For the first few weeks he would pick up the phone and dial her phone number only to hear that it had been disconnected, and she had never gotten a cell phone, at least not that he knew. She had promised to call, but she never did. He lost a best friend and gained a brother all on the same day, so did he regret her leaving? He couldn't be sure; he didn't want to give up either relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked him looking over his shoulder. He quickly closed his laptop, "Are you hiding something?"

"Nope," He stood up and kissed her on the cheek, "How are you and the baby?" He asked her grinning and hopefully changing the subject.

"He's good," She said touching her stomach. Karen and his uncle Keith had gotten married and are expecting their first baby; they were one big happy family.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I don't think Scott's produce anything else," She said laughing.

"Hey I heard that!" Keith said coming into the room and wrapping his arm around his beautiful wife, "And when our daughter is born you are gonna be sorry."

Lucas laughed with his parents, "So we are going to the café, do you need anything?" His mother asked concerned.

"No," He replied knitting his eyebrows with his Scott smirk.

"Karen, he's 18, not 8," Keith said with the same smirk.

Her face fell, "He'll always be my little boy," She told them. Lucas kissed his mom's forehead.

"I know mom, but stop worrying. If I need anything I'll go get it."

"I love you," She replied shaking her head and left the room.

"Don't get into trouble," His uncle warned.

He put his hands up, "I won't…it's a couple of hours, not a weekend."

"Can you blame us?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, but I've only gotten in trouble once in the 18 years I've been alive," He defended himself.

"Yea, ok, just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Keith gave him a hug and left him there, he shook his head and reopened his computer.

* * *

It's been 17 months or 517 days since Brooke's life changed, and she found her calling. 

_Brooke and Lucas watched as Nathan sat on the couch stunned, her heart broke for him, "Where's Haley?" Lucas asked gently. Nathan looked up his usually bright eyes swollen and red, obviously he had been crying._

_"She's gone," Nathan said sadly. He stood up and walked up the stairs leaving Brooke and Lucas alone._

_"That was weird," Lucas said looking around._

_"Don't be an ass," Brooke said shaking her head, "I wonder where she went."_

"_Well according to this note she's leaving on a whim, because she feels like she should do this more often." He replied with a hint of anger._

_Brooke took the note and read it, "This is unbelievable. I hope she's safe," She took a deep breath and looked at a lost Lucas, "I know you'll miss her but…"_

"_You don't know how I'm feeling," Lucas said and she took a step back._

"_Yea I do, and you don't have to be an ass to me." She demanded._

"_Brooke, I'm not in the mood," He headed for the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Away from here and away…just away," He said stopping himself from saying something he might regret. She stood stunned for a moment unsure of what to do and where to go, so she decided to put the easier fire out first and went to find Nathan upstairs._

Brooke finished her sketch and pushed her thoughts from her mind, she grinned and stuffed it into an envelope, "You all done?" her father asked her.

"Just finished," She replied standing up and handing him the envelope, "I can't believe that this is actually happening," she babbled excitedly.

"You've got talent, sweetheart," he said as he had been saying since the day she was born, "NYU's not gonna know what hit'em." She received her acceptance letter on the contingency that she finishes a full line that must be approved by a panel of judges.

Her face fell just slightly, "Thanks dad, but I'm not sure I want to go to NYU, I was accepted into Duke." She bit her lip waiting for the blow out.

"Your not giving up the opportunity to be in the best fashion program in the country for that boy," He yelled, angrier than she had seen.

"I love him!" She protested, "And this is a decision that I get to make!"

"Not if I'm paying for it!" He yelled back, "You are going to NYU! And that my dear is final."

"Ugh!" She yelled frustrated, watching him walk away, "I'm going to spend the night at a friend's!"

"Yea whatever!" He yelled back, "Have fun," With that he closed her door and left, and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

It's been 17 months or 517 days since Haley walked out on all of her friend's including Peyton, but nothing seemed to go right in her life from their. The day her life changed was a few months later when her biological mother whom she had never known about showed up on her doorstep. She turned to her friends for help, but they were too busy in their own lives, Lucas and Nathan with basketball, Brooke with boyfriend issues, and Jake…Jake tried to be there but with Jenny, basketball, working and Nikki he didn't seem to have much time for her in his life. 

Through all the pain Elli taught her more about her love for music. She knew she wanted to pursue a career in producing music, "Julliard is a long way away," Larry Sawyer told his daughter. She was busily packing up her room and stopped briefly to glance up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm not sure," She said shaking her head.

"Then why are you packing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not packing up to move, I'm packing all my high school stuff," She looked around, "I'm ready to make a few changes in my life."

"My next job is calling me away for a couple of months."

"A couple of months?" She asked him concerned.

"Yea…Sorry baby girl," He stood up and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back before you go away to college."

"I'm gonna miss you." She whined hugging him.

"Me too, but the cab is downstairs."

"Love you." She called before he shut the door.

* * *

It's been 17 months or 517 days since Jake sent the first set of legal papers to Nikki. It's been 20 months since she sent them back with a note saying that she would never sign her rights of her daughter away. 

"Who's my big girl?" Jake asked the little toddler who happily jumped into his arms.

"Me, daddy, me!" She yelled wrapping her small arms around his neck, "I wove you," She told him.

"I love you. Can I have a kiss?" She pulled back and smacked her head into his with a swift sloppy kiss, "What's all over your face?"

She wiggled out of his arms, "Gam gave me sggedio's," He grinned at the words she couldn't pronounce yet.

He opened his eyes wide with excitement and followed the toddler into the kitchen, "She did?" He kissed his mother on the cheek, "Hey mom."

She got a sour look on her face and wiped the orangish red paste from her cheek, "Your home early."

"Karen let me leave early."

"This came for you," She held up a large manila envelope. He didn't hesitate to rip it open and didn't need to read it. Instead he flipped to the last page and breathed out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"She signed it," He told his mom grinning, "After almost two years she's finally signed it."

His mom jumped up and gave him a big hug, "This came for you too," She handed him a smaller envelope, "It's from UNC."

He guiltily looked up at his mom.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her gently. 

"I love you," She told him staring straight into his eyes.

"I love you too. It's just that my life is pretty much decided…and you have so much more to do."

She shook her head and leaned in to give him a deep kiss, "We have so much more to do." Her eyes spilled over with tears, "My life would be over if we didn't do this."

"Mine too…but it's so sudden and final."

"Pull this car back onto the road and let's get married…I'm not changing my mind and if you are…" Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her again and when he pulled away he grinned and pulled his car back onto the highway.


	49. Chapter 49

Haley opened the front door of her house and closed her eyes; she wasn't sure what to expect…all Nathan had said was he took care of everything. When she opened her eyes she saw white, everywhere, everything was covered in white sheets. She choked back tears from all the memories that were flooding in her mind. She dropped her bag causing a cloud of dust to spin around her. She coughed from the dust and ran up the stairs, straight into her room. It looked exactly the same. She ran across the hall and opened Nathan's bedroom door. It was empty, except for the bed and the dresser. She noticed that there was no white sheet covering the bed. She sat on his bed remembering all the time she spent in here with him, "I should have never left," She whispered to herself letting the tears fall. She glanced down and saw her photograph, the one that was in the same position a year and a half ago when she left. She picked it up and let her eyes roll upwards, "Lord give me the strength to at least get him back, you've already taken my parents from me, please don't let me lose him too." She stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror, "Don't chicken out now…this is what you gave up Justin for."

* * *

"Excuse me miss?" An older man said, as she was about to walk into the café.

She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and smiled at the man, "Yes sir?" She said sweetly.

"Your Haley James right?" He asked kind of shy.

"Yes sir."

"This might sound weird, but my daughter is a huge fan…"

She knitted her eyebrows; "Really?" she asked genuinely stunned.

"You see she saw you in concert in Atlanta…"

Haley nodded her head, "Ok." She remembered that concert well…it was one of her first on tour.

"Can I get your autograph? She would die if she knew I met you and didn't ask for it."

She waved her hand, "Oh! Of course." She reached into her bag and out of habit she pulled out a picture of herself and signed it for the man, "Have a great day." He nodded and thanked her. She didn't think anyone would have remembered her from that tour, but she hoped her fame would grow with the recording contract she had accepted. The only problem was that her manager was unbelievably pissed that she stopped touring, but he would have to deal.

"Welcome to Karen's…" Karen said when Haley stepped through the door; the woman paused and smiled at her, "Haley."

"Hi Karen…" Haley said not really sure what to do. Karen came around the counter and wrapped her arms around Haley, "Karen! Lucas didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"Have you and Lucas talked about much lately?" She accused.

Haley's face reddened embarrassed, "I guess that's my fault…"

"Just as much his as yours. I'm married now too."

Haley's face fell, "I can't believe I missed it. Congratulations." She said smiling.

"Thank you. SO what brings you back here?" Karen asked her ushering her to a stool.

"Well…"

"I already know…there's only one reason someone gives up on their dream." Karen said after Haley paused to long.

She shook her head; "Singing was never my dream…it was what made me realize that I had given up my dream."

"Honey, I'm not one to talk…look at how my life turned out, but I need to tell you," She paused and sighed, "Singing is a great opportunity, and you should never give something like that up for a guy…ever."

Haley smiled sadly, "I didn't."

"I wasn't born yesterday…"

"Oh no, your right about me coming back for Nathan, but I didn't give up singing…just touring."

Karen grinned and patted her hand, "Good." The bell rang and both women turned and saw Deb rushing in.

"Karen I'm so sorry I'm late…" She rambled and then stopped in her tracks, "Haley?"

Haley stood up and gave her stepmother a hug, "Hi Deb."

When she pulled away, Deb still had the same look of shock on her face, "I can't believe you." She said angrily.

Haley gulped hard, "What?" She asked utterly confused.

"You and I were never close, I'll give you that, but if it hadn't have been for those damn newspapers I woulda never known you were alive!" She angrily marched past Haley and stepped behind the counter, "You could have called me…you run away the day of your father's funeral and all I hear is from Lucas and Brooke that you've decided to leave. Then I read in the newspaper that you've gone on tour, months after you left."

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"You didn't care." Deb replied.

"No it's not that…"

"Then you thought I wouldn't care?" She accused.

"No, I just never thought about it."

Deb pushed her lips together, "I'm grateful your safe and I'm happy to see you home, but you hurt me." She sighed and walked away but before disappearing in the back she turned, "Nathan is spending the summer at our beach house."

Haley guiltily looked at Karen who raised her eyebrows, "I don't think you should go after him…" Karen told her.

"I have to."

"Tonight might not be the best night…"

"Do you know something I don't?" Haley asked her.

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Well that's not good enough for me I'm going." With that Haley headed out of the café, before leaving she turned, "Thanks Karen…and tell Deb I'm really sorry." Karen smiled and nodded.

* * *

Haley pulled her car to a stop in front of the beach house; thankfully the directions were easy to follow. The house was dark, but the back porch was lit up, looking down at the clock she noticed it was 7pm, and the sun was beginning to set. She took a deep breath and forced herself out of the car. The front door was unlocked, so she let herself in and walked straight to the back.

On the porch she heard 'Let's Make Love' playing on the stereo, when she glanced out she saw Nathan and Brooke in each other's arms swaying to the music. She took another deep breath and stepped outside. Lucas was standing talking to a man who was defiantly a minister, and across the porch from them was a small cake with two people set on top, she gulped hard and knew exactly why Karen had told her not to come. Her keys slipped from her hand, causing a clang sound and all four turned and saw her. Her face twisted in pain, "Uh…I'm…sorry," She knitted her eyebrows and ran for the front door.

She heard her name being called by Lucas and Brooke, but she kept running. She made it to her rental car before she realized that she had left the keys on the back porch, "You left these." Nathan's voice said, she had waited so long to hear his voice, and the sound made her cry.

She wiped the tears away, best she could and turned to look at him, "Thanks. Really I'm sorry for barging in like that."

He leaned against the car and looked at her, "It's alright. We were trying to keep this whole thing secret."

"Why?" She asked confused.

He shrugged, "I thought for sure you'd be on tour with N'sync right now."

She smiled lightly, "N'Sync split up a long time ago…Justin went solo."

"Whatever," He said pushing himself off the car, "Look I've gotta get back inside, but you should stay."

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes and it almost felt like old times, "Your family, it's a celebration." He waited but she just stood their staring, "She said she wished you were here to be a bridesmaid."

This caused more tears, "I can't…it's too hard."

He gently wiped her tears from her cheek, "We want you to stay."

She bit her lip and sniffled, "Ok." She knew it was going to hurt like hell but Brooke and Lucas were her best friends and she needed them now more than ever.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed giving her a giant hug. She looked up at Nathan, "How'd you get her back in here?"

He shrugged and walked towards a table of food, "Hey Hales," Lucas said hugging her next.

"Hi…I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Brooke exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you. You gotta give me all the dirt on this whole tour thing."

Brooke tried pulling her to a table, but Haley stood firm, "Now's not the time." Brooke's face fell, "You should be dancing."

"Um…ok?" Brooke said confused.

"So we are ready for cake," Jake said coming up the stairs from the beach. He was dressed in a suit, with Peyton holding his hand. She was dressed in a tea length, simple white dress, and a cameraman trailed behind the two.

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed happily running over and hugging her, "I thought no one talked to her anymore…who got her here?" She asked the group once she had pulled away, "I'm so happy you could make it for the wedding…well the wedding's over but the reception."

"Married…you and…Jake?" Haley was utterly stunned, she glanced directly to where Nathan had been standing but he was gone.

She grinned and showed Haley her left hand, "Yup…about an hour ago…we were just taking pictures."

"Congratulations," Haley replied now gaining her composure, "Ya'll are gonna be so happy."

"Wait a minute…" Brooke said now putting it together, "You thought me and Nathan?" Her mouth dropped and when Haley glanced down guiltily she burst out laughing, "That's priceless…isn't it broody?" Haley glanced up and saw Lucas wrapping his arms around her and smirking just as amused at Brooke was, "Nope, Lucas and I are madly in love."


	50. Chapter 50

**_So I thought I would update for you guys again...I hope you enjoy. Please Review. :) _**

* * *

"Can I steal my bride away for a moment?" Jake asked coming over to where the three girls had been standing and talking briefly.

Haley smiled warmly, "Of course."

"She all yours now," Brooke replied winking at Peyton.

"Don't run away again ok?" Brooke laughed and Haley shook her head, "And don't share any really juicy details…cause I want to hear them all too." Peyton grinned up at her husband.

"The cameraman wants to take a couple of pictures before we cut the cake," She nodded, grinning and following him towards the cake.

Haley and Brooke watched the two, "Why are they keeping this a secret?" Haley asked not taking her eyes from the two.

"With her biological mother coming back and then dying of breast cancer, and Jake has been taking care of Jenny nonstop, the two have had a really tough time and the only thing that really got them through it was their love, but their parents didn't like them together. Her dad thinks he's too young to have a daughter and that it'll ruin her life, and his think pretty much the same thing but they don't want Jenny getting attached to someone they think won't be around too long."

"So it's to get back at their parents?" Haley asked kind of stunned.

"A little I guess, but I look at it like they really want to show their parents how much they love each other," Brooke explained, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

"Hey," Lucas said pulling her into a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said smiling, "Congratulations on winning state."

"Thanks…and congratulations on valedictorian."

Her mouth fell open, "I didn't…"

He nodded his head, "Yea you did, they announced it at graduation and said that the salutatorian would give the address." She raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Mouth."

She grinned and shook her head, "Who woulda guessed?"

"Me."

"So…you and Nathan…" She wasn't really sure where they stood so she didn't want to ask out right.

"He and I found common ground with basketball and our hate for Dan," He said pausing.

"That's great." She said longing to have been there for them both.

"And…we both found common ground about you."

"What about me?"

"I saw how hurt he was when you left him, and I knew that it was a hundred times worse then the way I felt. I understood why he would cringe and walk away every time someone would strike up a conversation about you, because I did the same thing."

"I'm sorry." Was all she could offer.

"It's not that I was angry with you or hated you, but watching it tear him up really put things into perspective."

"Was it bad?"

Lucas crossed his arms in a protective nature and raised his eyebrows, "Do you really not realize how much he loved you?"

"Loved?" The past tense words made her fall harder.

"What do you think? You would come back and everything here would be just like when you left?" He wasn't being harsh just honest.

She gulped hard, "I don't know…"

"It was easily one of the hardest things any of us went throw…this past year. Not all of it was your fault…please don't think I'm blaming you. But this past year, we all grew up and faced things that as kids we never should have faced."

"Are you going on about Nathan?" Brooke asked lightly coming up to Lucas and Haley, "Haley doesn't want to hear all that stuff."

"It's ok." Haley said taking a deep breath.

"She needs to know." Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke shook her head, "No she doesn't. Especially if she's only here for a short time." They both looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lip, "I'm…I'm…not sure yet."

"Well you better figure that out before you break hearts again." Lucas replied.

"Ugh!" Brooke said, "Nathan's not perfect." She rolled her eyes and looked between the two, "Lucas can I speak to you for a moment?" She pulled him away from Haley and sat at a table. She watched as Brooke leaned on the table lecturing him about something. Haley smiled lightly as she watched Peyton and Jake pose for pictures. She slipped out of her black heels and walked down the steps. The moment her feet touched the sand, she bent down and rolled up her jeans. It was the end of May, but as nightfall was approaching it was a little chilly. She shivered lightly, and stared at the moon rising over the water and walked towards it listening to the soothing sounds.

She walked along the waters edge, she paused and thought about turning back when she saw Nathan sitting watching the same waves she had just been watching. She would have turned and ran if he hadn't looked up and saw her hesitating. She bit her lip and sat next to him, "Hi."

"Hey," He replied not taking his eyes from the water.

"Are you mad?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Nope."

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Maybe."

She laughed lightly, "What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I can just talk non-stop…it's not like it'd be much different than before." She glanced over and saw a small smile escape from his lips, "I'm not sure if that would be a complement or not, but I'll take it." She put her legs down and sat Indian style looking down at the sand she was running her hands threw, "I don't know what to say."

"Why are you back?" He asked her looking out.

She dropped the sand and looked at the side of his face, "Why do you think?"

He looked at her and she looked honestly stunned that he didn't know, "I don't know…I don't know why you left and I have no clue why you're here right now."

She narrowed her eyes matching his look and shook her head, "For you," She said barely audible.

"Did you think it'd be that easy? Like I'd be sittin' around just waiting for you?"

She leaned back slightly, "You said you'd always love me."

He nodded his head, "So then you keep in touch with an email and expect me to sit here and wait for the love of my life to come home?"

"On my defense I did email you a couple of times and I asked Lucas and Brooke for your new address and they wouldn't give it to me."

"Yea…I deleted my address because I thought it was any easy cop out for you to just email me, but you know one thing that never changed?" He paused to see if she would answer but she just looked into his angry eyes, "My phone number…or Lucas' number, Brooke's number, Peyton's number, Jake's number, the café's number…"

"Ok!" She practically yelled cutting him off, "I get it…I screwed up by not calling you, but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know."

He shook his head, "That's not good enough."

"What?" She asked becoming irritated.

He positioned himself so that he was directly in front of her staring into her eyes, "What'd you come here to say?" She looked at him and blinked taken back, "Hales, what is it that you wanna tell me? So that you can get it out and so that we can both move forward with our lives?"

"Together?" She asked leaning into him.

He didn't move back, they were inches from each other, "I don't know."

"I came to say I was sorry."

He leaned back, "That's not good enough for me." He stood up and dusted himself off.

She did the same, "What are you talking about? That's not good enough?"

He looked at her and brushed her hair over her shoulders, "You told me on the day you left that you were leaving so that you would be able to change and that you wouldn't be stuck in the past. Well guess what you leaving changed us all," His voice was raising, but he wasn't scaring her.

"What are you saying?" She yelled back, "That because I left you changed and don't love me anymore?"

His head fell to the side and he looked at her threw his saddened eyes, "That's so not the point."

"Yes it is!" She screamed crossing her arms; it was all she could do to not cry.

His voice softened, "No it's not. You said yourself that love slips away and it's not always enough."

"Are you telling me that you don't love me?" She asked again blinking back tears.

"Is that what you came home to hear?"

She shook her head, "No, I came home to hear that you still loved me and wanted to be with me." She willed her voice to stop trembling, but it defied her.

He reached out and touched her cheek, but pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt, "Hales, it's not that simple."

"Why?" She choked out unable to say anything else.

"You left me to find something in yourself or in this relationship or whatever, all that matters is you left," He paused and gulped back his own tears, "I never understood, and I still don't…but that's not what matters what matters is you left."

His words cut threw her heart like a freshly sharpened knife and her anger began to rise, "So that's it? We're done…it's over?"

He closed his eyes searching for the words to express how he felt, "We were over when you left." He turned to leave her, but she followed him.

"You told me you'd always love me," She said bitterly realizing his lie.

"At least you knew how much I loved you." He replied just as bitter, if she could tell him what she had found in herself then it would make it so much easier.

"That's it isn't it?"

"What?" He said in an angry tone.

"Never mind," She said as she stomped up the back steps of the beach house. She noticed Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all sitting at a table together, but another person was with them. She couldn't take her eyes off of the slender red head that sat staring at the man behind her. This is the reason Nathan didn't still love her she quickly realized.


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

"Hey babe," The girl said standing up from her seat and gliding over to Nathan and wrapping her arms around his neck. He uncomfortably slipped away from her only allowing her to kiss his cheek, "Where ya been?"

His eyes were glued to Haley, who was still sizing up her competition, "On the beach." At the sound of his voice Haley lifted her eyes to Nathan's and she pressed her lips together and angrily shook her head.

"This is gonna get bad," Brooke whispered to Peyton who smiled the smallest smile.

"Haley's too nice," Jake said leaning into the conversation.

"I don't think that's the same Haley we've known all these years, she looks a little feistier." Brooke told the group in a hushed whisper, but loud enough to catch Haley's attention as she glanced back and sent a warning glance towards her friends.

"I'm sorry my Natey is being so rude," The girl said stepping up to Haley, "I'm Rachel." She gave Haley a once over and then turned her attention back to Nathan.

Haley flipped her hair and switched modes, turning on her brightest smile, "Natey?" She teased raising her eyebrows and then she winked at the red head, "It's nice to meet you Raquell, I'm Haley James."

Rachel's smile faded, "It's Rachel."

Haley gave a slight wave of her hand to the air, "It doesn't really matter, most of Natey's girlfriends don't last longer than a few weeks anyways." She made it clear that she was looking the girl up and down, "And by the looks of it…I probably won't see ya tomorrow."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, but Haley didn't stick around to hear what the girl had to say instead she sat down in between Lucas and Peyton, "That was priceless." Brooke said grinning.

Haley didn't take her eyes off Rachel who was now furiously talking to Nathan, "Who is that?" Nathan sighed and pulled up two chairs to the table offering one to Rachel and taking the other.

After Rachel sat down she reached across the table to grab her plate of cake that was sitting in front of Haley, Haley popped one eyebrow up and scrunched her nose, "All those carbs, are you sure?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Yes," She said threw gritted teeth, "Where'd ya find this girl on the street corner?"

"Right next to your mom," Brooke deadpanned with a straight face, "You might not wanna talk about Nathan's…um to Haley like that."

Rachel tapped her fingers on the table irritated and glared between Nathan and Haley, "Why would I care what she has to say?" Nathan leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and staring at his hands.

Brooke leaned forward, "I guess he'll tell you when he's ready," She replied grinning.

Rachel pressed her lips argrily together and looked directly at Nathan who was listening to the whole conversation not sure what to defuse first, "Natey," She said in awful baby talk, "How do you and Haley know each other?"

"Let me give you a little advice, I mean I know him so well and all," Haley replied leaning forward and snatching the plate of cake from her, "Lay off the carbs, Natey doesn't like fat Asses." She stood up putting a bored look on her face, "Well I'm gonna turn in for the night," She stepped gave Lucas and Jake quick kisses on the cheek and hugged the two girls. When she got to Nathan she gave him a sad smile and leaned in to give him a light kiss, but he turned his head at the same time she turned hers and their lips met in a long sweet kiss. When she pulled away the two were breathless, "Night Nate."

He watched her walk inside touching her lips, "Night Hales."

Rachel watched with her mouth open, "I can't believe you just kissed her." She said shocked, and punched him in the arm.

"Sorry," He said frustrated, "The kiss was an accident."

"It didn't look like an accident from here," Lucas said leaning back in his chair grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed too," He stood up and left the table not saying goodnight to anyone.

Once he was inside Rachel was the first to speak, "Brooke I need the 411."

"Nathan's as off limits now as the day I met you and told you the same thing," Brooke replied in a warning tone leaning forward, "I let it slide because she wasn't around, but now that's she's home you need to back off."

"Those two are meant to be," Peyton explained.

Rachel let an evil grin slip onto her lips, "Well then that girls gonna have to get over it, cause Nathan and I are made for each other." Everyone glared at her, "And I'll make sure he remembers that."

"Your about to cause a lot of drama," Jake warned her for her own good.

* * *

Haley didn't know what to do, so she did what she had been doing for the last year and a half, she woke up at 6am and went for a run. She learned quickly that on tour the only exercise you get, when your not dancing around all the time, was jogging. She got into a routine, and she hoped that everyone would still be asleep so that she could sneak away and not have to deal with anything until she put everything into perspective.

"Running away again?" Nathan asked pulling a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it.

"Funny," She said dryly, "You coulda just told me you were over me before I made a fool of myself." She crossed her arms and starred at him.

He shook his head and finished chewing before he spoke, "You didn't make a fool of yourself."

She raised her eyebrows, "Yea right. I looked like a jealous idiot."

He smiled at her, "It was endearing."

She blushed at his compliment and puckered her lips in thought briefly, "Stop saying things like that."

"Why?" He asked stepping closer to her.

She could smell the his cologne, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, "Your over me, and now I need to get over you," she responded opening her eyes and walked away.

As she walked towards the back door, Nathan couldn't help but check her out. She was never heavy, but she was defiantly smaller and more toned. He smiled following her outside, "Where ya going?"

She turned around with tears in her eyes, "Just like you said, I'm going for a run. Is that ok?"

He raised his eyebrows at her outburst, "That's what I was gonna do."

She looked at him like he was lying, "I don't think you could keep up with me."

He finished his banana and smiled at her challenge, "I run 5 miles a day."

"I'm up to seven, but after 5 if you need to turn back, I'll understand." She teased with a smiled playing on her lips.

He shook his head, "You forget who your talking to," He ran down the steps and took off down the beach. She laughed and jogged after him.

* * *

"Good morning hubby," Peyton said grinning and rolling over putting her hand on his bare chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "Mmm, good morning."

She propped up on her elbows looked him in the eye, "Can you believe we are married?"

He shook his head, "Nope, but I'm glad."

"Me too," She replied, "I just kinda wish…"

"What?"

"That our parents could have been here and our daughter." She loved calling Jenny her daughter, sure biologically she wasn't but in the way it counted the most she was.

"I do to," He said quietly, "I have a surprise for you."

She hoped up and put her hands out, "Give me, give me." She said laughing.

He laughed at her playfulness and pulled an envelope from his bag and placed it in her hands, "Here ya go."

She grinned, staring at him she pulled the papers from her she let her eyes drift down and she scanned the words, biting her lip she looked up with a hopeful look, he knew she read it when a smiled escaped her lips, "Oh my God!" Peyton screamed happily wrapping her arms around his neck so hard that the couple fell backwards she couldn't control her laughter.

"Do you like it?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Do I like it? It's the best present I could've gotten!"

"I want you to adopt her…if you want." He said hesitantly. The two had never talked about this before.

Her eyes fell down in thought, "I think that'd be perfect."

* * *

"Whoa," Nathan said leaning down on his knees half way through their run, Haley happily laughed and continued jogging in place, "Where…did…you…come from," He asked in between breaths. He collapsed on the sand and she sat next to him.

"What are you talking about?" She was still laughing.

He laid down completely and looked up at her, "You hate working out."

She grinned staring down at him, "Stamina," She replied hoping up.

He sat up and put his muscular arms around his legs, "Huh?" He asked raising his eyebrows seductively.

She shoved him playfully, "Don't be a pervert. For performing, you need stamina." She explained, "And I also read that when your heart's broken the best thing for you is to become addicted to working out," She paused and bit her lip, "When I was on the road, running is all I had." He didn't speak and she was still wound up, so she reached down and grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

He let her take his hand but didn't help to stand himself up, "Where?"

She bent down with her knees so she was face to face with him, "Come on Natey," She said grinning, "Are you scared I'm gonna hurt you?"

His competitive smile escaped his lips and he stood with little help from her, "I'm up. Where are we going?" He asked she took her hair out of her band and then tied it up so that it was more secure, "And don't call me Natey," He playfully pulled her hair.

She narrowed her eyes matching his playfulness, "Swimming."

"No way," He shook his head, sure summer had started but it was still too early in the season and too cold to jump into the water.

She put a pouty expression on her face, "Come on." He crossed his arms and shook his head, "Then I'll just have to go in by myself," She said challenging him.

He watched as she pulled her shirt over her head and revealed a sports bra, she dropped the t-shirt on the sand and began to untie the drawstring on her shorts, "What are you doing?" He asked looking around to see if anyone else was watching. He reached out and stopped her.

She shrugged innocently, "I'm going swimming." She pulled away and slipped out of her shorts, wearing a pair of what he hoped were bikini bottoms, but he couldn't tell, "Need a camera?"

"Huh?" He said his face turning red from being caught staring.

"Fells like old times huh?" He got a far away look in his eyes and she bit her lip cursing herself for saying too much, "When I was in that old smelly bus, I swore to myself that the next time I was at the beach I would just relax and feel the waves crashing into me."

"It's gonna be cold," He warned still unsure.

"Not half as cold as I felt last night," She winked at him to show she wasn't holding any grudges and took off into the water, "Come on it feels great!" He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Mmmm, It smells so good," Brooke, said sleepily floating down the steps. She rubbed her eyes and wrapped her eyes around Lucas' back and kissing his neck, "What did I do to deserve such a great boyfriend?"

She released her arms and turned towards the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice, "I don't know."

She looked at him funny and he laughed, "Obviously you must be great in bed," a voice said behind them.

They both turned and looked at Rachel coming down the steps, "Rachel…too bad you get the hint last night and just leave," Brooke replied. She made a face at Lucas and walked from the kitchen into the dining room.

"Good morning to you too Brooke," She called out laughing, then turning to Lucas she said, "I don't get it."

"Get what?" He said dryly.

"I was a part of this group yesterday…and she walks in and all of a sudden I'm tossed out." She put her hands on her hips, "Was I just a fill in until she showed back up?"

Lucas knitted his eyebrows and sighed, "If you woulda been a fill in then you and I woulda been friends." He smiled at her anger, "Haley's my best friend and you standing in here whining about her doesn't do a thing to me. The only reason any of us put up with you is because of Nathan. Make sure you don't get confused and think that we are all friends here." He grabbed two plates and followed where Brooke had left.

She watched him walk away, "That was harsh," She called out with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and walked back upstairs.


	52. Chapter 52

"What's going on?" Nathan asked Rachel seeing her lying in bed.

She rolled over and gave him a pouty look, "Are you gonna break up with me?"

He sat next to her, looked into her eyes, and then turned away guiltily, "No…I don't know."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "Nathan, I don't care what happened in the past. I get that you really liked her and that you're still getting over her, but I really like you" She paused, "My heart is in here, and I'm not ready to stop fighting for what we could have."

He looked up and wished that it was Haley saying those words, but life was cruel and here sat another girl that he just liked saying that she loved him, "I can't say that we'll be together forever, but I'm not ready to make any decisions."

She nodded, "Ok, if that's the best you can give me right now, I'll take it."

He kissed her forehead and stood up, "Everyone's going down to the beach, go join them. I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick."

She sat up on her knees so they were almost the same height, "Want me to join you?" She asked seductively.

He smiled politely and hugged her, "No, I'll meet you down there. But lets go to dinner tonight."

"Just me and you?" He nodded and left her sitting on the bed.

* * *

"There you are!" Brooke said as Haley came out of the house and laid her towel out next to the group.

"You've only been out here for like 20 min," Haley responded.

"It's been way longer than that!" Brooke whined.

Peyton laughed at her bickering friends, "In Brooke time that's an eternity," She joked.

Haley laughed, "Yea, yea. I forgot." She pulled off her tank top and her shorts and laid down next to her two friends, "What kinda lotion do ya'll have?"

Brooke tossed her the suntan lotion, "You've got to stop with that ya'll crap." She told her grinning.

Haley's mouth fell opening mock shock, "I don't even notice anymore," She said defending herself, "This is what happens when you're in the deep south for a couple of months and you spend a year and a half of your life with a few Texans."

"Was it fabulous?" Brooke asked.

Haley bit her lip to stop from beaming, she glanced at the three guys playing football in front of them closer to the water, "It was easily one of the best things I have ever chose to do," She couldn't control it any longer she let her smile escape and she beamed excitedly.

"Only one of the best things?" Peyton asked skeptically, "Man it would top my list."

"Please, she was offered opening act to JT, that totally beats Ciera," Brooke said to Peyton.

"I turned it down," Haley said staring at Nathan.

"What?!" Brooke yelled, "Are you crazy? Something like that only comes around once in a lifetime." She stared at the girl stunned.

Haley shrugged casually, "I didn't want to do it anymore."

Peyton shook her head, "Nope. I don't believe you," She stared at Haley for a moment, "You gave it up for Nathan."

Haley looked down and played with the sand, "I'm not gonna lie, I gave up the tour for him, yes."

Brooke knitted her eyebrows, "You are either the most romantic person I've ever met or you've got to be the stupidest."

"Brooke!" Peyton said shoving her playfully, "Just because Haley feels like to truly be in love you have to give something up, even though Nathan has yet to give anything up for her doesn't mean a thing."

Brooke held back a grin listening to Peyton speak, "Stop. Ok. I didn't give up my dream. I'm still gonna record a cd, and I'm going back on tour…eventually."

"Not soon enough if you ask me," Rachel replied walking up from the water and sitting next to Peyton.

"Ya know Raquel, you just keep amazing me," Haley replied.

She looked at her through irritated eyes, and dryly responded "How's that?"

"Well you can see that Nathan is about to dump you, but you just keep coming back for more," Haley stood up and waited for Brooke and Peyton to stop laughing, "If you'll excuse me."

The three girls watched as Haley walked up to the guys who were standing and talking, "Nathan's not gonna dump me." Rachel said trying to convince herself.

"Keep telling yourself that," Peyton responded standing up and following Haley.

Brooke waited a moment before standing up, "The sooner you realize that you never were even in his heart's radar the better for everyone involved."

* * *

"So what are ya'll doing for a honeymoon?" Haley asked Jake and Peyton who were cuddled up on the couch together. Nathan had taken Rachel out to dinner, and to Haley's surprise she wasn't at all concerned. Brooke was flipping through the channels and the group sent Lucas out to bring them dinner. The group forced her to stay, when she mentioned leaving to head home they all told her that would hate her if she left.

"We aren't going anywhere," Peyton said with a smile that told Haley she was sad but trying to act like it didn't mean much to her.

"Really?" Haley asked knitting her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Eventually we will go somewhere," Jake replied.

"It's just bad timing." Peyton said filling in the blanks.

Haley looked at the skeptically and Brooke glanced towards them, "She's lying."

"No I'm not," Peyton, protested, "Jenny is too young and you know…"

"Come on, just say it," Brooke said.

"Fine, we can't afford it right now." Peyton conceded and slipped further into the cushion.

"That's my fault," Jake said with a guilty look, "I've only been working part time at the café, and I haven't been saving."

Haley bit her lip, and watched as Peyton smiled up at him, "All that matters is we're happy." Then she pointedly looked at Brooke, "And Brooke should stop putting her nose in our business.

Brooke shrugged, "its just Haley. She's family." Brooke winked at Haley.

Haley grinned at everyone, "Excuse me," She stood up and ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Peyton called.

She came trotting back down the stairs holding her laptop and smiling, "I just wanted to get online."

"You're beginning to become more like Brooke everyday," Peyton muttered.

"Hey!" Both girls said in unison, "Hey!" Brooke repeated when she heard Haley say the same thing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She has the attention span of a third grader," Peyton replied.

"So just curious, not to drag up bad memories," Haley said glancing up from her computer and over to Brooke and then the newlyweds, "Whenever you do choose to go on your honeymoon, where do you want it?"

"I don't know…" Peyton said not wanting to play the game.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Brooke said getting into it, "When I have a honeymoon I want to go to Italy. So romantic, ewe or Paris."

"I don't think I want to go that far," Haley said smiling, "I think I'd be happy on a secluded beach anywhere with him."

"You coulda just said with Nathan," Brooke said laughing.

"A cruise?" Haley suggested.

Peyton shrugged and looked at Jake, "What do you think?" She asked him.

"I would love to go Europe, but maybe Hawaii, or even the Cayman Islands."

"That would be a fun vacation," Peyton said, "The beaches, the British atmosphere." She said dreamily.

"Oh, yea. The Cayman Island's would be fabulous," Brooke, said, "I can't wait to get married."

"What did I just walk in on?" Lucas said holding bags of food and laughing.

"We are talking about honeymoons," Brooke explained, "Where is you idea honeymoon?"

"Hmm, I think Europe because that's were all my favorite writers lived and we could see all the touristy stuff, and I think I would want to do it before I had kids."

Brooke grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "See this is why we are together…that same wave length," She said laughing and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"All done," Haley said grinning at Peyton and Jake.

They all glanced at her, "What?" Peyton asked.

"I've book a flight and a hotel for your honeymoon." She said closing her laptop.

"No you didn't," Jake said dumbfounded.

"Yes I did," She told them grinning, "I made sure that I booked it so that you would be able to do it on whatever date you want."

"We can't accept that!" Peyton said staring at her in disbelief.

"Well then the trip is going to waste, cause I'm not taking it back."

"Seriously, we can't take that, it's too much," Jake said.

Haley smiled more humbly, "I haven't gotten you a wedding gift, and I didn't make it to the ceremony or anything else…so please take this as the wedding gift, the engagement present, the bachelorette gift, and whatever else."

"No…" Jake began.

"Yes, and you know what?" They looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Haley…"

"I said no," She said with a finality, "You guys are my family, and I want you to have a great honeymoon, and you guys picked it out, you just let me pay for it. Stop and take the gift and have fun."

"We'll pay you back," Jake said standing up to hug her.

She let him hug her, "I wouldn't hear of it."

"Thanks Haley," Peyton said hugging her, "I appreciate it, but I really wish you hadn't."

"Nonsense," Brooke said breaking up the group, "The girl is a millionaire and she can spend her money however she'd like."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley replied walking away to get dinner.

* * *

"I think I'll just have a salad," Rachel said to the waitress.

Nathan glanced at her stunned, "Why aren't you eating?"

Rachel grinned, "With that girl back in the picture, I have to make sure that I look better." Rachel's grin faded, "I just want to make sure I can compete."

"Please…" Nathan began.

"You better not be standing up for her," Rachel warned, "The way she's been treating me…I mean I'm your girlfriend."

"It's complicated, and I'd like it if you cut her some slack." He replied with a stone face, "And while we are talking about this, it's not a competition."

"And if I can't lay off her?" She asked testing him.

"What?"

"What if she keeps pushing me?"

"Look at it through her eyes," Nathan said leaning forward, "She left after her dad died and we were her best friends. She comes home to all these changes…"

"Mainly, you and I?" She asked tilting her head.

He placed a hand over hers, "Rachel…"

She leaned forward and looked at him, "I get it." He looked at her confused so she explained, "I understand that you loved her and that she is obviously still in love with you."

"Ok."

"But what I need to know is that…I'm still in this." She paused and searched his eyes, "I need to know that just because she's back doesn't change the last few months we've had."

"I…"

"Don't you think we've gotten close?" She asked him.

He blinked, unsure where to go from here, "We have, but I made it clear that I wasn't able to fall in love." He paused, "In know it's not fair but…"  
"Your heart can't handle another heart break, I get it," She looked deeply into his eyes, "I'm not the type of girl who falls in love anyways, but Nathan our relationship can't end like this."

"Who says it's over?"

"Your eyes," She said leaning in closer, "The way you look when she's around, that hurt look yet playful." She touched his cheek, "I have to know where you head is at."

He gulped hard, "I don't know."

She let her fingers linger on his lips, "Ok, but sooner or later your gonna have to face what you are feeling." She leaned back, "I think you know what the best decision is." The waitress dropped their food and refilled their drinks.


	53. Chapter 53

"Darque is not a word," Haley replied.

"Yea it is," Brooke defended her word. The five were playing Scrabble and Brooke just laid down the word, "What do you guys think?"

Peyton smiled and shrugged, "I think she might be right," Jake spoke up.

"I am right!" Haley said laughing.

Brooke turned to Lucas, "Who's right?"

"Um…" He looked around guiltily, "I'm not sure."

"Use it in a sentence," Haley challenged looking un-amused.

"I'm on my way to darque tan," She grinned triumphantly.

Haley narrowed her eyes, "That's a companies name."

"So?"

"You can't use a name of a company," Peyton said laughing.

Brooke sighed dramatically rolling her eyes, "Tutor girl, you coulda taken it easy on me."

Haley grinned, "Now what kind of tutor would I be if I did that?" Just then the front door opened and in walked Nathan and Rachel.

"Hey," Jake called, "We need some new blood, Haley's kicking our asses over here."

"What are you playing?" Rachel asked sitting down on the couch, she scrunched up her nose at the board, "That's boring, let's play something fun." She suggested.

"I'll be back," Nathan replied running up the steps two at a time.

"How was dinner?" Peyton asked her so Haley wouldn't have to.

Rachel smiled brightly and leaned back, "I think we've reached a new level," She gushed, and then put on a fake sympathetic look for Haley, "I'm sure this is uncomfortable for you, but I just have to tell you guys," She paused and resumed her prior look of pure happiness, "We finally said it."

Brooke leaned up and stared at her with narrowed eyes, "Said what?"

Rachel giggled, "Come on you know what I'm talking about. Those three little words." She raised her eyebrows but no one spoke, "He said he loved me more than anything else in the world and that no one," She paused emphasizing no one, "would ever come between us."

Haley gulped and stood up, "Why in the world would that bother me?" She asked tilting her head to look at Rachel, then she smiled, "That ship sailed long ago," She waved her hand in the air and glanced up the stairs.

"I've go the perfect game," Rachel said not taking her eyes from Haley.

"What's that?"

"I never."

* * *

Haley took a sip of her beer and felt the effects of the game already making her tipsy, "I've never had two mothers," Brooke said smiling at Peyton. 

Haley knitted her eyebrows, "Do step mothers count?" She asked tilting her head.

Peyton gulped her drink quickly, "Yup," She knocked her cup into Haley's, "Cheers."

"Ok. My turn," Rachel said, "I've never walked out on someone I've loved."

Haley took a drink glancing at Nathan, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Once she had finished the drink, she glared at Rachel, "I never been worried about losing a guy."

"I've never…" Brooke began trying to take the attention off of the two girls.

"I've never been stuck living in the past," Rachel replied cutting Brooke off and keeping her glare on Haley. Haley responded by narrowing her eyes at the red head.

Peyton let out a nervous chuckle, "I think everyone…"

"I never tried to hold onto a man who obviously wasn't interested," Haley, challenged her back forgetting that Nathan was sitting there.

"Ok…" He replied sitting forward.

"Well you better drink up sweetie, cause you are not even on his radar anymore."

"Ha!" She replied standing up and looking down on Rachel, "He may have said that he loved you, but that doesn't make it true, have you seen the way he looks at me?" She was practically yelling. Rachel stood up and matched her glare, "Besides he would never be into someone who thought that staying thin would keep him interested."

"I'm fun and hot, and Nathan Scott is in love with me!" Rachel yelled and tossed her drink in Haley's face, "You are no one!" She yelled. Haley's mouth fell open as she wiped the beer from her face and Brooke stood up and put a supportive arm around her friend, "I don't care if you were on tour you left him, you left and now I have him. You had your chance!" She was still yelling. Haley looked into the girl's fiery eyes and then glanced at Nathan who sat and watched the whole ordeal. He glanced up and noticed Haley looking at him, and he averted his gaze to Rachel. Haley threw the towel down and ran out the backdoor.

* * *

The group watched her go and Lucas started after her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan's angry voice echoed throughout the house. Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned to watch the fight unravel. 

Rachel knitted her eyebrows, "What?" She said softly, somewhat frightened by his anger.

"I ask you to give her some slack and you throw a drink in her face and yell at her?" He said still yelling.

"Natey…" She whined reaching for him.

He pushed her away, "No!" He yelled backing away, shaking his head, "We are done. Go get your stuff cause your leaving." He told her crossing his arms.

"But…"

"And by the way…I never said that I loved you. Where do you get off telling my friends that I'm in love with you?"

"Why are you treating me like this?" She cried.

"Because she treated his sole mate like shit," Brooke whispered only loud enough for the other four to hear.

"Because you're a liar." He told her slowly, like she wouldn't understand him.

"You're such an ass hole!" She yelled hitting his chest with her fists.

He held her hands away from his body and looked directly into her eyes, "I'd rather be an ass than a conniving skank." He let her go and sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

* * *

Haley breathed in the salt-water smell, and closed her eyes. She sighed trying to figure out what to do with herself. She knew that she and Nathan were over for good, but she refused to accept it until this moment. She needed to gracefully leave the beach house and head back to Tree Hill. She needed to start on her music as soon as she got to Tree Hill and she needed to find a job, one that would hold her over until school began in August. 

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts of college without Nathan from her mind. She bit her lip and tasted blood as she bit down harder, mentally cursing herself for only applying to Duke, because she just knew that she and Nathan would work things out. She looked down, because it was so dark on the porch that she couldn't see a thing anyways.

She listened to the waves as they crashed against the bank, remembering the blue waters of the Greek Isles. The sound of the back door opening and the gently closing pulled her out of her head, but she didn't look up. She didn't need to know who was coming outside, she already knew. "I'm leaving tonight," She said matter of factly.

"Ok," He replied quietly, he sat down in a chair close to her.

She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on them, "Just give me a few minutes, so maybe she won't think she scared me off." Haley attempted a playful smile, but the hurt shone through.

"You don't have to…" He said sitting back.

She glanced at him, and found his eyes right away shining through the darkness, "Yes I do," She said remorse filling her words, "I might be a little slow, but I'm not stupid. You've moved on, and I…I haven't."

"You don't have to…" He tried again.

"Please, don't make this any harder than I'm already doing." She put her knees down, "I'm not mad that you moved on."

"No?"

She laughed briefly, "Yea I've been kinda crazy the last couple of days." She admitted, "I just feel so dumb for believing that you would always love me."

He turned his head away, "Hales…"

"Please Nathan, just let me," She said cutting him off.

"No!" He practically yelled, her eyes widened with shock and she sat back, "Stop cutting me off." He told her quieter, "You don't have to leave because Rachel did."

"What?"

"I dumped her," Nathan replied.

"Really?" Haley said grinning happily.

"Stop it," He said, she let her smile fade, but didn't take her eyes from him, "It's not that easy."

"Will you go out with me?" She asked him suddenly.

They sat in silence just staring at each other for what felt like eternity, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Um…I really didn't think that far ahead," She said with a nervous laugh, "Dinner? A movie?" She suggested.

"Ok," He said, "Dinner."

She laughed happily that he agreed, "Nathan…"

He shook his head and sighed, "It's just dinner Hales, it's not gonna fix this. It's not gonna fix us."

She let her smile fade and she nodded, "I know."


	54. Chapter 54

Haley clasped her hands together tightly, feeling the moistness of her nervous palms she whipped them on her napkin, and kept her eyes glued to the menu. Nathan twisted his tight lips only half of his attention on scanning the menu, the other half watching Haley sit nervously, "What can I getcha?" The waitress asked pulling them both from their menus and looking up at her. She stood tall with her blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and her mouth chomping on a piece of gum, her foot tapped impatiently and she tilted her head looking back and forth between the two.

"I'll just have a coke," Haley said speaking up.

The girl scribbled on her pad and looked at Nathan with her eyebrows raised, "I'll have a coke too."

"Ok," She said slowly as she wrote that down, then she turned on her heels and left the two. Haley's eyes immediately fell back on her menu.

"This place has the best crab cakes in the state," Nathan told her closing his menu and leaning back. She nodded and smiled, "That's about all that's good about this place." He finished laughing.

Her grin widened, "I'm glad you're going out of your way to impress me," She teased.

He shrugged and smiled wide, "I try, but I can't compete with Justin Timberlake."

The two laughed with one another and the waitress dropped their drinks, "You ready to order?"

"Go ahead," Haley said to him.

He glanced down and then back up, "I think I want the surf and turf special."

"How do you want your steak?"

"Medium well," He replied and smiled towards Haley.

"I think I'll try the crab cakes," She told the woman, Nathan reached over and took both menus handing them to the waitress, once she left Haley leaned in, "The crab cakes are so good that you don't want any?"

He leaned in as well and placed his hand over hers, "I don't like them, but I knew you would."

"How's that?" She asked playfully raising her eyebrows.

He picked up her hand and kissed the palm, "I just know you." She felt her face grow warm, and she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

"So that's it?" Peyton asked looking around the room. Brooke sat in an armchair by the window pouting.

"Why don't you just stay here?" She asked her friend.

Peyton smiled and sat on the bed; "Jake's parents can't watch Jenny forever." She replied, "Besides I miss her."

"You ready?" Jake asked coming into the room, with Lucas behind him.

"Yup," Peyton replied standing up and grabbed his hand, "Don't look at me like that Brooke…" She whined noticing her friends trembling lip.

"Married people don't have single friends," Brooke replied crossing her arms.

"Where'd you hear that?" Peyton asked skeptical.

"It's true; whenever people get married they distance themselves from their single friends."

"But your not just a friend, you're my best friend." She wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, "We will always be friends."

"I couldn't convince her to get rid of you even if I tried," Jake said smiling, Brooke narrowed her eyes, and Jake wrapped his arms around her neck, "But I would never want her too."

She lightly punched him in the arm, "You better not," She pulled Peyton into another hug, "Good luck telling your dad. If you need anything call me."

Peyton nodded, "When are you guys coming back to Tree Hill?"

Brooke back away and Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind, "We are gonna come back next month for a week before we head off to school." He told them.

Peyton grinned and held Jake's hand, "At least UNC isn't too far away from Duke."

Brooke shook her head, "Not as close as we would have been had you accepted Julliard and not gotten married and I had went to the New York fashion institute." Brooke stuck out her lower lip playfully.

"But then we wouldn't be with these sexy men," Peyton grinned and winked at her best friend.

* * *

The young woman dropped the plates in front of the two and Haley knitted her eyebrows at her plate, unsure she poked at it with her fork and looked up at Nathan. He hadn't even looked at his food yet, she saw amusement dance in his eyes, so she looked back down and cut off a small bite and put it into her mouth before she could hesitate any longer. "Oh my god…" She said with her eyes closed, she quickly took another, bigger bite and opened her eyes, "Thos are the most delicious crab cakes I've ever had," He grinned and nodded, "They melt the moment they hit my lips."

He smiled and took a bite of his steak, "I told you," He teased her.

"I'm so not doubting you again," She said laughing.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever eaten that fast before in my life," She said laughing five minutes later looking down at her empty plate, and then up at Nathan, "Those were so good."

Nathan put his fork down and smiled at her, "You inhaled them," He said laughing, "I didn't even see you take a breath."

She scrunched her nose and let her mouth fall open in mock shock, "You didn't them justice…I just wasn't prepared for them properly."

It was his turn to let his mouth fall open, "I told you they were good," He defended and then shrugged, "You are just too stubborn, you didn't listen to me."

She twisted her lips, "I'm not stubborn." She whined. Without realizing it she had leaned in and placed her hands palm up.

He leaned in and placed his strong hands over hers, "No…"

She pushed her lips out pondering the idea, "Nope," She said deciding and shaking her head.

He grinned, "You want dessert?"

"No," She whispered realizing that he was holding her hand for the first time, "Let's get outta here."

He nodded and stood the pay the bill, she smiled as he walked away, and she heard her cell phone beep. She pulled her purse onto her lap and pulled out her phone. She noticed an envelope flying around the screen, so she pressed read. 'You've received a text message from Alexa'. It read, she grinned and clicked read. 'Since my best friend isn't here to keep me entertained on the dancer bus, I had to convince Justin to let me hang on his bus.' She scrolled down and up popped a picture of Justin and Alexa posing for the picture together, 'And guess what? It worked!! I'm hanging out with Justin. Wish you were here, love you.'

Nathan stepped up, "What's up?"

Haley looked up startled and shook her head standing, "Alexa just sent me a picture, look." She showed Nathan her phone and he read the words.

"You want to be on that tour don't you?" He asked.

She knitted her eyebrows, "No…"

"Don't lie to me," He said getting quiet, "I saw how you were smiling until you saw that and then you…you…" He stopped himself and turned and walked out of the restaurant.

She ran behind him and when he reached the car she grabbed his arm from getting inside, "What?" She screamed desperately, "You saw me what?"

"I saw the regret in your eyes…the regret of coming home." He said swallowing the hard lump, "Don't stick around for me I'll be fine."

"Who's being stubborn now?" She asked closing her eyes, "I have to tell you this…" She paused and looked him directly in his eyes, "The only thing I regret is leaving you."

"Fine," He said, his face turning into stone and taking his eyes from hers. He opened the car door and got inside.

She stood with her mouth trembling, "So that's…that's…that's it? Is that all I get?"

"What do you want?" He asked staring straight ahead.

"I want you!" She yelled, "I want you to tell me you love me!" She reached up and touched her throat, it was closing and she couldn't say anything else.

He got out of the car and grabbed her shoulders, "I do love you, I've always loved you, but you left me."

"You broke up with me!" She defended herself.

"But I didn't run away." He replied stepping away from her and going to the other side of the car opening he door. She didn't move.

"You can't be mad that I left…that's not fair." She cried.

"I'm not mad," He told her getting back into his seat, "My heart just doesn't heal that easily." He closed the door ending the conversation.

The drive home was long and deafening, fifteen minutes later they pulled into the driveway and Nathan killed the ignition. Haley looked over at him before stepping out of the car, "I'm not going anywhere," She opened her door and he was watching her, she patted his chest where his heart is located, "When and if ever your heart trusts me again, I'll be here." She stood up and looked down, "I promise."


	55. Chapter 55

**_First I want to apologize for making you all wait so long...I hope ya'll aren't too mad :) For those of you who have started my other story I promise I will update next week!!!_**

**_With that said here it is...the much anticipated final chapter to this story, and I really want to thank everyone fore reading my story and reviewing...and I would LOVE to see reviews of this chapter as well, so don't be shy let me know what ya think!!_**

**_Thanks!!!_**

* * *

"So that's it?" Brooke asked irritated watching Haley throw things into the back of her car, "You're leaving again?"

She stopped what she was doing and rolled her eyes at her friend, shaking her head, "No, I'm not running away." She sighed and leaned against her old car, "I'm going back to Tree Hill. I explained this to you, all of you." She was frustrated, because no one seemed to listen to her when she spoke.

"But I don't get why? First Peyton and now you." She whined.

"Look, there are like a million things I need to take care of before college and I can't spend the summer lying on the beach pining away after Nathan Scott." She made a face as if she had just tasted something bitter.

"Why not? We all are…and what stuff do you have to take care of?" She crossed her arms and looked at her threw suspicious eyes.

Again Haley responded with an eye roll, "I need to get everything together for school. I have to be at freshman orientation and I have to make sure that I have everything ready for my dorm room…all while recording a CD and doing my music stuff."

"Is Stanford really that demanding?" Brooke asked not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

Haley bit her lip, she still hadn't told them that she wasn't going to Stanford, "Oh you know…" She waved her off trying to change the subject, "Plus you are gonna be back in Tree Hill as soon as the guys leave for basketball camp in a few weeks."

"Then why can't you just stay a little longer?"

"Because I have to get my stuff together."

"Well I'm sure Nathan thinks it's because of him," Brooke tried to throw bate out to her.

Haley bit her lip and then laughed it off, "I've been here for a few weeks, Nathan knows exactly how I feel." She raised her eyebrows and grinned, "So I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok," Brooke pouted, "If you have to."

Haley winked and squeezed her hand, "I do, tell the boys I said bye."

"You should wait til they get back," Brooke suggested hopeful.

Haley jingled her keys, "Nope." Before she sunk into her seat she smiled at Brooke, "When is your orientation?"

"I am going the same weekend as Luc and Nathan…I think it's the last weekend of July. Then they stay for practice and I come home til school starts."

"We'll hang out soon, I promise." Haley pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. She pulled to the stop sign and pulled out her phone. She noticed a text that must have just appeared. She pressed the button marked read, 'Bye. I'll miss you.' She grinned at the message, and glanced up at the name 'Nathan's Cell'.

She dialed a number and waited for the phone to be answered, "Office of Admission, how may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Haley James and I'm an incoming freshman." She introduced herself, "I need to sign up for an orientation."

"Sure, just let me pull your file," She paused and listened to the woman type in a few things on her computer, "We only have a couple of openings. What date did you have in mind?"

"Do you still have the last weekend of July open?" Haley asked crossing her fingers for luck.

"You must have some kind of luck, because we just had someone change their time just five minutes ago."

"Really?" She asked laughing happily, "Do you think my luck can continue?"

"What else can I do for you?"

"I want to room with Brooke Davis for orientation," Haley bit her lip hopping she didn't sound like a stalker.

"I'm gonna need you to pick my lotto numbers for the night…" She said laughing, "You are some kinda lucky." Haley let out her breath and grinned, "Ok Ms. James, I have everything set up for you."

"Thank you so much. Have a great day." Haley clicked the phone off and turned up the radio full blast.

* * *

Nathan looked around the campus, although he had been here for almost a week he looked at things he had yet to see. The basketball coach seemed to have them locked up in the gym with little time at the end of the night for anything except for sleep. He felt someone lean over and sat frozen in his seat, "Hey there handsome. I head you were gonna be the star of the team, and I want to date the star."

He let a smirk linger on his lips as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, "I'm not sure the star is available." He said to the girl.

"No?" She whispered seductively, "What can I do to change your mind?"

"_Haley!" He ran threw the door of her house screaming her name. She was packing a few things while dancing to the radio, "Haley," He said trying to catch his breath. He had come back to town for only a day before camp started and his mother told him Haley was also leaving the next day for school. She had given him space and they hadn't spoken in a few weeks. She spun around and smiled at him, tilting her head just so, "You can't leave."_

_She knitted her eyebrows and reached over turning down the volume on the radio, "Nathan," She said like she didn't believe it was him, "Is everything ok?"_

_He shook his head and sat next to her on the couch, "No, we can't leave like this." She searched his eyes waiting for him to continue, "We might not see each other for years and I can't let you move to California without telling you…"_

_She contemplated telling him that she wasn't going to California, but stopped herself, "Tell me what?" He bit his lip and looked away from her so she grabbed his hand, "Nathan, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" _

_He nodded looking back into her eyes, "Of course…" He hesitated so she patiently waited, "You have to tell me something." She watched his eyes urgently searching her eyes._

_"What?"_

_"The one thing I've been waiting to hear since I saw you walk into the beach house. You looked so fresh and amazing," He touched her face and she leaned into the touch closing her eyes, "Do you remember when we talked that night?"_

_She gulped hard and let her eyes flutter open scared of what she would see, but his eyes were kind and hurt, "I'll never forget it."_

_"Me neither…" He took a deep breath, "I need to hear it. I told you what I needed to hear that day on the beach and you were too scared to tell me, but if you can't tell me now I don't think we'll make it."_

_She knitted her eyebrows confused, "Hear what? I'll tell you anything." She said almost desperate._

_He looked deep in her eyes; "You left that day because you needed to find something in yourself and that you wouldn't be able to find it here…"_

_"Oh…" She looked down and breathed audibly out, "Nathan," She started looking up at him, he tried to speak but she stopped him placing her finger on his lips, "First let me tell you how much I love you, and the day I left I was at one of my lowest points, but I saw an out. I saw an opening to become someone new, meet new people, I mean lets face it I had no one," She looked up and gulped, "I had my friends but without you I had no one, at least that's how I felt…" She paused and he placed a hand over hers, "Sorry…I just really don't know…"_

_"Hales, take your time," He urged, she noticed his urgency; she knew he needed to hear this, as much as she needed to say it aloud._

_"Nathan I found myself out there," She said with a tear falling, he with drew his hand and looked downward, "Wait…you don't…"_

_"It's ok. I understand," He began to stand she reached for him but he was out of her grasp._

_"Wait," She cried desperately, but he didn't want her to see his tears welling up so he ignored her and walked to her front door. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him. He was opening his door, "Nathan!" She yelled and he paused and looked at her, his eyes blood shot from holding his tears back, "Don't leave me," She said reaching for him and crying, "That's what I should have said to you when you woke up from the accident, don't leave me please don't leave me." She laid her head against his chest sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight._

_"I'm sorry…" He gulped back his tears hard, and kissed the top of her head, "So much shouldn't have happened…but what you said…you and I will just…just not work." She pulled her head back, her eyes narrow searching his eyes for truth, "I…"_

_"Really?" She asked knitting her eyebrows, tears still falling from her eyes._

_He looked upwards trying to be strong, "Hales…"_

_"You have a right to say how you feel, but this is it."_

_"What?" He asked now searching her eyes._

_"You and I are going to hear each other out…and neither of us is allowed to run away. Neither of us deserves this emotional roller coaster we have been on for the last two years."_

_"Hales…"_

_She pulled farther away, "No!" She demanded, "Your at least gonna let me finish what I was saying."_

_"I heard…"_

_"No you didn't," She accused._

_"How are we going to get through this conversation if you won't even let me talk?" He asked crossing his arms and she followed his lead._

_"So as I was saying before you stood up and ran out here," She said her voice more cold and unsure, "Is I found myself out there, but what I found in myself is that I want to be with you. You are the love of my life and I came home to win you back. The only thing I regret about leaving is leaving you. Nathan Scott I am so head over heels for you I'm standing in my yard professing my love for you. I'm falling so hard I only applied to one college because I was sure that I wouldn't want to be away from you ever again. I love you, and if you walk away I'm sure I will eventually be able to pick myself up, I don't want to but I will…because…because that's what I do. So there you go, my whole story…I…" He stood staring at her, and cut her off by leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips._

_She returned his kiss with a frantic need to be in his arms, when he pulled away he stared longingly in her eyes, "Thank you." She searched his eyes confused, "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say…because I am madly in love with you." _

He reached up and smoothed her hair down and gently pulled her onto his lap, "Your doing a good job all on your own," He leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. When they pulled away, she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled at him, he ran a finger down her cheek, "Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" She asked him, but didn't let him answer, "Being with you is the one thing I can honestly say is where I need to be."

"But…"

She placed a finger on his lips, "But nothing," She stopped, "I get that basketball comes first right now…I can live with that, but Nathan I love you and I'm here to support you."

He shook his head feeling the warmth fill his heart, "Nothing comes before you Hales. Nothing," He looked deeply into her eyes emphasizing the words.

She leaned in and kissed him again, "Do you remember that day I asked you about soul mates in Greece?"

"Yea…" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think my dad and your mom were soul mates." She said surely.

"Ok…I'm not really sure where you're headed with this."

"Just listen," She replied and he couldn't help but laugh, "So I have decided that our parents weren't soul mates. My mom was my dad's soul mate, and I think that either your dad or someone else was your mom's soul mate. So getting to my point…" She said pointedly at him, "Remember I said that there had to be a reason that the two got together because everyone's lives are written before they are born?" He nodded listening intently, "Well I know the reason."

She stood up and he followed suit, "Are you going to share this revelation?" He asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure your ready…" She said teasingly.

He tickled her side, laughing with her, "Oh I'm ready."

She stopped suddenly and turned to face him, "They were together to bring us together and make us realize that we are soul mates…our love was written in the stars before we were even born."

He placed a hand under her chin, "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you Mr. Scott," She said taking in a deep kiss, when she pulled away they both whispered, "Always and forever."


End file.
